Indo ao Encontro do Amor
by Palas Lis
Summary: O que acontece quando uma mudança súbita e indesejada encontra–se o amor? ‹‹Saori e Seiya›› ‹‹FANFIC CONCLUÍDA››
1. O encontro

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 1 - O encontro...**

Era uma noite agradável, a lua cheia brilhava no céu estrelado, uma fresca brisa batia no rosto jovial da garota que se encontrava na sacada de seu quarto, admirando a harmonia da natureza.

– Filha... – uma senhora a chamou parada ao lado da mala que estava em sua cama. Outra mulher que pela roupa que vestia era uma das serviçais da casa pega a pequena mala e retirou-se do quarto. Com sua mãe a chamando, a garota acordou de seu transe e se vira para a mulher.

– Não fique assim Saori... – ela abraçou a filha, que estava quase chorando – É só durante este ano.

– Mas mamãe... – Saori tentava questionar sua mãe, que a impediu de falar com a mão em sua boca. Seus pais estavam irredutíveis quando a sua ida para casa de seu avô.

– Seu pai e eu já a pedimos que compreenda... – ela segurou a filha pelos ombros e Saori abaixou a cabeça – Não quer ficar com seu avô? – ela levantou o rosto da filha com a mão e olhou os lindos olhos verdes dela com carinho.

– Quero mamãe, gosto muito do vovô... – ela abraçou a mãe chorando – Mas terei que ficar longe de você e do papai todo este ano.

– Filha, nas férias do meio do ano você irá nos visitar – a mãe tentou novamente, sem alternativa a garota concordou com a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

– Senhora Kido – a empregada chamou parada na porta do quarto, fazendo a mãe de Saori virar-se para ela – Seu esposo está esperando.

– Sim... Diga que já desço.

A empregada retirou-se, a mulher se virou para a filha e estendeu graciosamente a mão para ela sorrindo, Saori com um meio sorriso segurou a de sua mãe. As duas desceram para o jardim da mansão, onde o senhor Kido as esperava. Os pais de Saori estavam um tanto triste com sua partida para o Japão, mas para eles era o melhor para ela, sendo assim o melhor para eles também.

– Esta pronta, querida? – ele perguntou sorrindo para a filha, ela balançou a cabeça que sim, olhando o chão – O avião já a espera.

Em silêncio os três seguiram para a pista de decolagem da mansão, entraram no avião e lá se despediram, Saori era a única que chorava, estava detestando a idéia de ficar longe dos pais. Em seus dezessetes anos ficou com babás e amas, porque seus pais não eram presentes em sua vida, ambos trabalhavam muito e não tinham tempo para ela, mas não queria ter que deixa-los, mesmo não estando sempre presentes, eram seus pais e os amava. _"Será que eles não percebem que só quero um pouco de atenção e carinho?"_.

– Tchau... – Saori ainda chorando sentou-se em sua poltrona, olhando seus pais descerem do avião e voltarem para a mansão – Papai... Mamãe... – Saori suspirou e olhou pela pequena janela do avião.

– Senhorita Kido – a aeromoça agachou ao seu lado – Não chore... Seus pais me disseram que é por pouco tempo – Saori sorriu para ela e enxuga suas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

_**§§§ Recordação §§§**_

Saori chegou do colégio animada, deixou o material na escada e foi direto para o escritório do pai, onde ele permanecia a maior parte do tempo que estava na mansão.

– Papai! – ela entrou eufórica na sala, ele apenas apontou para o telefone.

Saori logo entendeu que teria que espera-lo acabar a conversa para depois poder falar com ele, murchando seu sorriso ela sentou-se à frente do pai, esperando ansiosa para falar com ele. Ela virou-se para a porta quando ela foi aberta e sorrindo ao ver quando sua mãe entrou e fechou a porta, sorrindo ao ver a filha.

– Já chegou, querida? – ela perguntou aproximando-se da poltrona que Saori estava sentada.

– Mamãe eu queria contar que... – Saori se levantou andando para perto da mãe.

– Espere só um segundo Saori – a mulher sentou-se onde a filha estava, apontando para a outra poltrona com a intenção que ela voltasse a sentar.

– Mas mamãe... – Saori tentou se novo assim que sentou, impaciente.

– Saori precisamos conversar com você – seu pai disse colocando o telefone no gancho e apoiando as mãos juntas sobre a mesa.

– Você esta sabendo que seu pai e eu estamos abrindo mais empresas, como a dos Estados Unidos.

– Sim, vocês já me contaram algo sobre isso, mas...

– Conseguimos abrir a Fundação Galar no continente Americano, e para averiguar como está o início da empresa, teremos que ir para morar lá por este ano.

Os olhos de Saori brilharam animados pensando no novo país que ia conhecer, mas seus pais permaneceram sérios fazendo-a desfazer seu sorriso.

– Querida, não poderemos leva-la – a mulher segurou as mãos de Saori junto as suas e ela ficou sem reação com as palavras da mãe _"Como assim não poderei ir?"_.

– Não passaremos muito tempo em casa, não queremos que fique sozinha – aproximando de Saori, seu pai encostou-se à mesa.

– Eu sempre fico sozinha aqui, qual seria a diferença? – Saori absorvendo as informações levantou-se brava.

– Então você vai morar com o seu avô no Japão – sua mãe se levantou ficando perto do marido – Ele já esta a esperando. Arrume suas coisas que logo o avião a levará.

– Eu não quero ir! – Saori disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Deixe me ir com vocês... Por favor! – implorou correndo para abraçar a mãe.

– Saori, não faça drama – seu pai disse sorrindo para ela, num tom divertido.

– Não faça drama?! Não fazer drama? – Saori quase gritou, dando um passo para trás ao ouvir o comentário de seu pai – Você não me deixar novamente pela Fundação, como querem que eu não faça drama?

– Sabe que isso não é verdade, Saori – sua mãe disse pausadamente – Fazemos isso pelo seu futuro, tudo que é nosso ficará para você.

– O que adianta ser milionária se não tenho meus pais presentes? – Saori disse não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Seus pais engoliram a seco a tristeza da filha – Deixe-me ir com vocês!

Os pais da garota depois de pensarem um pouco, olharem-se já sabendo a resposta que dariam para a filha.

– Sentimos muito Saori, você irá para casa de seu avô – ele pousou a mão no ombro da esposa enquanto olhava para a filha – Você ainda vai nos agradecer...

_**§§§ Fim da Recordação §§§**_

Assim que o jato pousou na pista de pouso na mansão da família Kido no Japão, o mordomo entrou e pegou a mala de Saori. Cansada da longa viagem, desceu rapidamente do jato.

– Senhorita Saori há quanto tempo não a vejo... – ele sorrindo feliz. O mordomo se importava muito com a garota, a quem viu crescer.

– Tatsume... – ela respirou fundo olhando para o sol escaldante e tampou pouco os olhos para os raios de sol não a cegar momentaneamente e depois caminhou para a mansão e Tatsume andou a sua frente para abrir-lhe a porta.

– Onde está meu avô? – Saori perguntou ao passar a porta central da mansão.

– Está no escritório – Tatsume falou fechando a porta – Pediu que quando a senhorita chegasse fosse até ele.

Ela concordou com um aceno e seguiu sozinha até onde Mitsumasa estava, bateu levemente na porta e entrou, avistou seu avô sentado numa luxuosa poltrona atrás de uma grande mesa.

– Vovô! – sorriu para ele e correu para abraça-lo – Estava com saudades do senhor!

– Saori – ele se levantou e retribuiu o abraço da neta – Como cresceu... Há anos não a vejo, mas sente-se Saori.

Sorrindo ela obedeceu e sentou na cadeira que estava à frente da mesa de seu avô que voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, e olhava para a neta.

– Esteve chorando Saori? – Mitsumasa perguntou e sorriu ao notar a expressão surpresa no rosto da neta. Com a pele clara, era impossível esconder quando chorava, deixando o rosto vermelho.

– Ah... – suspirou – Não pretendia ficar este ano aqui, mas papai insistiu.

Saori falou triste e se levantou mudando a voz para uma irritada, andou alguns passos na sala, não olhando para o avô.

– Ele e mamãe sempre me trocam pelo trabalho! – Mitsumasa apenas a ouvia desabafar – Agora que terão que ir para os Estados Unidos e não me deixaram ir... Obrigaram-me a vir para cá!

O tom de voz de Saori que começou irritado acabou com uma profunda tristeza, ela sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

– Não quer ficar com seu avô? – ele se levantou e caminhou a frente da jovem.

– Não é isso... – ela parou de falar quando ele pousou a mão em seu ombro.

– Eu sei querida... – ele falou calmamente – Imagino que é difícil para você, mas você vai se divertir, vão começa suas aulas e poderá fazer novos amigos – ele deu uma pausa e esperou a neta levantar os olhos para ele – Aprovei o dia e vá passear.

Seu avô poderia ter razão, quem sabe poderia ser divertido. Saori se levantou e parou na porta do escritório.

– Tudo bem vovô, vou tentar... – Saori força um sorriso e abriu a porta.

– Saori se precisar conversar... Venha falar comigo.

Saori acenou quem sim e sai do escritório. Ela gostava muito de seu avô e resolveu não falar mais sobre o assunto para não magoá-lo.

– Onde será que é meu quarto? – Saori falou subindo as escadas.

Passou por um amplo corredor, andou de vagar olhando os quadros na parede, em sua maioria dela e algumas do filho de Mitsumasa, o pai de Saori. Encontrou Tatsume conversando com uma das empregadas.

– Tatsume – Saori se aproximou do mordomo – Onde está meus aposentos?

Tatsume que estava parado na frente de um grande cômodo abriu as duas partes da porta, estendendo a mão para dentro do quarto e o mostrou a Saori.

– Seu avô mandou decorar esse quarto para a senhorita – ele falou a seguindo para dentro do quarto, Tatsume abriu uma cortina branca e deixando a vista a varanda do quarto que dava para ver o jardim, onde havia uma mesa e cadeira, e com o vento forte que estava, o cheiro de flores chegou até Saori que sorriu com o agradável perfume floral.

– A senhorita vai descansar ou quer que peço algo para comer? – Tatsume perguntou vendo a garota sentar em sua cama e jogar-se de costas dela, sorrindo.

– Vou passear! – ela se levantou num pulo, deu uma olhada no espelho de sua penteadeira para arrumar o cabelo e foi para junto de Tatsume.

Quando saiu do quarto, Saori olhou atentamente para a casa, há tempos não visitava seu avô, mas a mansão continuava com a mesma decoração de quando criança e seus pais a traziam com freqüência na casa de seu avô, mas o trabalho deles acabou por impedi-la de ver o avô.

– Tatsume, arrume um carro que irei avisar meu avô – sorriu para o mordomo e seguiu em direção ao escritório.

– Vovô... – Saori entra lentamente no cômodo – Eu irei até o shopping.

Mitsumasa concordou e Saori o beijou no rosto. Na frente da mansão, limusine preta estava a esperando. Saori achou um pouco demais aquele veículo, poderia ser um carro mais simples, mas não falou nada, entrou e logo estava no Shopping da cidade. Depois de horas no local, Tatsume a seguiu carregando as infindáveis sacolas de roupas, as quais já tinha as levado até o carro umas cinco vezes.

– A senhorita Saori não esta esquecendo de seu uniforme e materiais escolares? – Saori riu levando a mão no cabelo.

– É mesmo...

Saiu procurando uma loja onde pudesse comprar materiais para o colégio. Chegando a loja, escolheu alguns materiais escolares, e foi experimentar o uniforme, colocou a saia pregueada azul escura e uma blusa de mangas curtas branca com punhos e gola da cor da saia.

– Estou achando um tanto... – virou-se para olhar melhor como ficou no espelho – Curto! – exclamou ao final.

– Você vai estudar na escola Santuary? – uma garota que também estava com uniformes em suas mãos perguntou.

– Sim – Saori sorriu – Por que?

– Meu irmão estuda nesse colégio – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

– Como é o seu nome? – Saori perguntou.

– Ogawara, Seika Ogawara – ela sorriu – E você?

– Saori Kido, muito prazer... – sorriu também, mas ficou séria ao ver a cara de surpresa de Seika – O que foi?

– Você é neta de Mitsumasa Kido? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, conhece meu avô?

– Meu pai e meu irmão trabalham para ele – Seika sorriu – Seu avô é muito gentil com nossa família – Saori esboçou um sorriso, orgulhosa do avô.

– Mudando de assunto – Saori disse com um sorriso maroto – Está muito curta? – ela tentou não perguntar mais queria saber se sua roupa esta muito indecente.

– Não, ficou ótimo – Seika falou.

Saori e sua nova amiga compraram os uniformes e saíram juntas da loja.

– Senhorita Saori, vou levar estas sacolas para o carro e... – Tatsume parou quando viu a nova amiga de Saori – Seika, está passeando? – sorriu para a garota.

– Vim comprar coisas para a escola.

– Não quer ir comer comigo? – Saori perguntou a Seika.

– Eu ainda não almocei, podemos ir.

– Senhorita vou para o carro e a espero no estacionamento.

O mordomo retirou-se para a limusine carregando mais algumas sacolas. Saori e Seika vão para a praça de alimentação, compraram lanches e sentaram para saborear um suculento lanche.

– Meu irmão disse que você vai passar um tempo na casa de seu avô – Seika falou tomando suco.

– Sim – Saori fez o mesmo – Ficarei este ano aqui... – completou desanimada.

– Parece triste, não querer ficar com o senhor Mitsumasa?

– Quero, meu avô é uma ótima pessoa – Saori suspirou – Mas ficarei longe de meus pais...

– Entendo... – Seika falou num suspiro.

– Mas, me diga Seika – Saori disse animada, querendo mudar de assunto – Você estuda no colégio Santuary?

– Não – Seika falou e Saori desanimou de novo.

– Pensei que teria companhia – Saori disse decepcionada, mordendo depois seu lanche.

– E poderá ter – Seika falou e Saori a olhou curiosa – Não estudo no Santuary, mas estou fazendo faculdade ao lado, podemos nos encontrar nos intervalos.

Ela concorda feliz, pelo menos não ficaria sozinha. Conversaram um pouco mais, quando Saori se lembrou de Tatsume e revolveu ir para casa.

– Tchau Seika... – Saori acenou para a nova amiga que ainda ia ficar no shopping para encontrar o irmão – Até logo.

Saori desceu para o estacionamento, andando no shopping distraída. Estava feliz em já ter uma amiga _"Talvez essa viagem não seja tão ruim"_. Quando alguém a esbarra, fazendo quase ir para o chão, mas que em uma grande destreza a segurou pela cintura antes disso. Saori ia pedir desculpas quando o garoto em quem havia tropeçado a soltou, voltando a se equilibrar sozinha Saori levantou os olhos, deparando-se com brilhantes olhos castanhos e um bonito rapaz.

– Descul... – Saori tentou de novo.

– Você não olha por onde anda? – ele falou bravo, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, ficando sem entender.

– Mas eu não fiz por querer! – ela falou incrédula com a ignorância do garoto.

– Se não ficasse distraída... – o garoto sorriu – Isso não teria acontecido.

– E para falar a verdade... – ela aproximou-se dele – Foi você que quase me derrubou! – Saori cruzou os braços, emburrada.

– Você que é sonsa demais – ele falou sério, mas logo sorriu da cara brava que Saori fez.

– Sua mãe não te ensinou a ter educação? – Saori perguntou.

– Ensinou... – ele falou e logo coloca a mão na cabeça rindo – Mas eu não aprendi – Saori ficou ainda mais raivosa com a piada do garoto.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – Saori falou arrogantemente.

– Não te interessa! – o garoto falou no mesmo tom.

– Se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando! – Saori falou exaltada e sorriu triunfante ao vê-lo fazer uma careta.

– Garota... – ele começou – Eu já perdi muito do meu precioso tempo _'conversando'_ com você – o jovem se vira para ir embora.

– Como ousa me dizer que estou te atrapalhando? – Saori falou andando atrás dele, ele apenas se vira para ela.

– Deve ser por que você... – ele sorriu – Esta me atrapalhando! E não tenho tempo para perder para uma garotinha mimada e arrogante – ele completou perdendo a calma.

– Não sou mimada e nem arrogante! – Saori falou não acreditando no que ouvia, mas se lembrou de Tatsume e deu a discussão como encerrada – Eu vou embora... Seu grosso! – disse saindo de perto do garoto pisando duro.

– Já vai tarde! – ouviu ele falar, se virou para ele e o viu rir.

– Que garoto petulante! Está rindo me mim! – falou para si mesmo, mas pensando em Tatsume se vira imponente e vai para o carro. Andou emburrada até o estacionamento.

– Tatsume – Saori falou ao vê-lo encostado no carro – Desculpe a demora.

Ele ficou calado, abriu a porta para ela e voltaram para casa. Tatsume subiu com as sacolas e foram para o quarto de Saori. A empregada arrumou tudo no closet e saiu. Saori ficando sozinha foi até a varanda e ainda deu tempo de observar o sol sumir no horizonte, formando uma linda paisagem. Sorriu ao apreciar o lindo fim do dia e foi tomar banho, ligou a banheira e se lavou. Ao sair do banheiro colocou um pijama rosa, sentou em frente à penteadeira e arrumou os longos cabelos que ainda estavam molhados, os deixando soltos. Após ser chamada para a refeição noturna, Saori desceu e encontrou com o avô na sala de jantar.

– Como foi seu passeio no shopping? – o senhor perguntou.

– Foi interessante... – Saori falou contente – Tirando um garoto insolente que quase me derrubou no chão – seu avô apenas riu – Ah! Eu conheci a Seika.

– Seika... Que bom que se tornaram amigas – ele sorriu – Seika é uma ótima menina, poderão se encontrar sempre, ela e sua família são nossos vizinhos.

Saori pensou e se lembro de ter passado ao lado de uma casa, simples e não muito grande. Não era difícil de saber, afinal eram as únicas duas casas por perto.

– Seika me disse que seu pai trabalha com o senhor – Saori ficou curiosa – No que? – perguntou.

– É gerente da segurança da mansão e da empresa Galar.

Depois do jantar, Mitsumasa seguiu para seu escritório, Saori resolveu dar um volta no jardim e com o escuro que estava esbarrou em algo.

– Acho que não é meu dia de sorte – falou tentado ver quem era o infeliz que tinha sigo agora. Saori viu apenas uma silhueta masculina – Quem está aqui? – ao dar um passo pra frente Saori reconheceu a pessoa.

– O que faz aqui? – o mesmo garoto de mais cedo falou – Está tentando assaltar a casa?

– Eu é quem deviria perguntar – Saori falou percebendo quem era – Vou chamar um guarda e...

Assim que se virou para chamar a segurança da mansão, o garoto a segurou pelo braço com força, praticamente a arrastando para perto da casa.

– O que esta fazendo? – Saori tentou se soltar com a outra mão – Está me machucando!

Ele não falou nada e continuou a leva-la, vendo que não conseguiu mesmo soltar da mão dele parou de se rebater e apenas deixou que ele a levasse.

– Vou mandar os guardar o prenderem! – ela murmurou – Meu avô vai mandar você... – não acabou de falar, por que assim estavam perto da mansão, um outro homem apareceu com Mitsumasa.

– Senhor Mitsumasa – o garoto falou – Esta trombadinha queria roubar a mansão – ao acabar de falar a soltou abruptamente, encarando a jovem.

– Desaforado! – Saori foi para perto do avô – Mande prender este garoto... Esse troglodita! Ele me machucou! – falou esfregando o braço onde o garoto estava segurando e tinha deixado uma marca vermelha.

– Seiya, o que estava fazendo? – o homem que estava com o avô de Saori perguntou.

– Estava cumprindo a ordem que me deu... – Seiya se defendeu – Você me disse para não deixar ninguém desconhecido entrar.

– Eu não sou uma desconhecida! – Saori falou dando um passo na direção de Seiya.

– Para mim é! – Seiya falou.

– Crianças parem... – Mitsumasa falou tentando acalmar os dois – Foi apenas um mal entendido.

– Mal entendido!? – Saori quase gritou e apontou para Seiya – Este garoto quase arrancou meu braço fora, devia castiga-lo!

– Castigar-me? – Seiya falou – Você invade a casa alheia e eu que tenho que ser punido?

– Eu não estou na casa alheia! – Saori falou furiosa – Estou na casa de meu avô!

– Avô!? – Seiya perguntou – Senhor Mitsumasa, está fedelha é sua neta que disse que ia chegar?

– Seiya... – seu pai o repreendeu – Respeito com a senhorita Kido – Saori riu debochando dele.

– Sim Seiya – ele falou se aproximando dos dois – Esta é minha neta, Saori.

– Seiya, peça desculpas – o pai do rapaz falou severamente.

– Eu não! – Seiya falou – Ela é que devia se desculpar! Como poderia saber que essa menina metida era a neta do senhor Kido? – Seiya acabou deixando seu pai nervoso.

– Eu? – Saori exclamou – Devia medir o que diz!

– Saori e Seiya desculpem-se! – Mitsumasa falou autoritário, um olhou para o outro e murmuram um _'desculpe-me'_, virando a cara de novo.

– Muito bom – o pai de Seiya falou animado – É melhor começar a se entenderem, pois passarão muito tempo juntos.

– Como? – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim... – ele explicou – Será necessário que senhorita Saori tenha uma escolta e nada melhor que alguém de minha confiança... Você Seiya.

– Mas vovô... – Saori se aproximou dos homens presentes – Você viu o que ele fez... Quase me bateu! Ao invés de me proteger, vai acabar me matando! – disse suplicante.

– Não exagere, Saori – Mitsumasa sorrindo da briga, afinal ver dois jovens brigando como crianças é no mínimo divertido.

– Pai, por favor – Seiya pediu no mesmo tom de Saori – Terei que ser babá dessa garota mimada mande-me logo para um hospício, pois vou acabar ficando louco!

– Seiya! – seu pai o repreendeu – O que eu lhe disse?

– Para não mentir? – Seiya falou olhando a garota que o fuzilava com os olhos.

– Não banque o engraçadinho! – seu pai falou.

– Tudo bem... – Mitsumasa falou – Irão acabar se entendendo.

Saori e Seiya estavam atônicos com a notícia, nem conheciam direito e já se detestavam.

– Como estão na mesma série no colégio... – o pai de Seiya quebrou os segundos de tréguas entre os dois – Seiya ficará na mesma classe que a senhorita Kido – mas quase arrependeu-se de lhes dizer aquilo quando os dois arregalaram os olhos.

– Ainda vou ter que ficar na escola... – Seiya apontou para Saori descontente – Com essa garota?

– Ei! Seu desaforado! – Saori se virou para o avô – Vovô... Coloque outra pessoa, ele não! Eu não quero! – disse num tom birrento, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

– Viram! – Seiya falou, apontando para Saori de novo – Não vou agüentar essa... Essa garota... Fazendo birra que nem criança! – dessa vez foi demais para Saori, que foi em direção a ele para esbofetea-lo.

– Vou te ensinar a me tratar como mereço! – Saori virou a mão em direção ao rosto de Seiya, que a segurou pelo pulso a milímetros dela acerta-lo – Largue!

– Acha que pode comigo? – Seiya fez como se fosse dar uma rasteira em Saori.

– Seiya não ouse fazer isso! – seu pai falou ameaçadoramente.

Seiya olhou sério para o pai e depois para a garota que estava segurando pelo pulso com uma mão e com a outra segurava o braço dela.

– Não vale a pena... – Seiya a soltou com desdém – É muito fraca.

Colocando as mãos no bolso, Seiya caminhou para fora do jardim a fim de ir para sua casa.

– Desculpe os modos de meu filho senhor Mitsumasa – virou-se para Saori, que ainda olhava brava Seiya se afastar, pensando como alguém tenha a coragem de agir daquele jeito com ela – Desculpe senhorita Saori, isso não ira mais acontecer.

– Assim espero! Aquele estúpido – falou brava e olhou para o homem que ficou sem graça – Tudo bem, o senhor não teve culpe, me desculpe e boa noite – foi para perto do avô e beijou seu rosto – Boa noite vovô.

Subiu para seu quarto enfezada, abriu a porta com violência, foi para sua cama e deitou-se, puxando o edredom para cima de si.

– Só o que me faltava... – Saori falou sozinha – Ter um imbecil como segurança! – virou-se na cama e pegou no sono.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_N.A – Bom, não é a primeira fanfic que escrevo, mas é a primeira que estou publicando, pois estava (estou ) um tanto insegura quando a qualidade da minha historinha. Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês por reviews ou e-mail ). Agradeço muito quem leu, e espero que tenha gostado. Desculpe-me algum erro, nos próximos capítulos eu espero melhorar o conteúdo da história e os erros._**

_**Próximo capítulo – As brigas...**_

_**Beijos e tchauzinho...**_

_**Palas Lis**_


	2. As brigas

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 2 – As brigas...**

Seiya acordou cedo e arrumou-se para ir para a escola. Com um péssimo humor foi tomar café da manhã, descendo as escadas para a cozinha pisando duro.

– Bom dia... Que cara Seiya! – Seika sorriu para o irmão ao notar sua face de poucos amigos.

– É a única que tenho! – Seiya puxou a cadeira e sentou-se para começar o desjejum.

– O que foi Seiya? – Nadesko perguntou colocando suco para o filho.

– Pergunte para o seu marido – Seiya retrucou.

Nadesko olhou para seu esposo estranhando o modo que o filho estava agindo. O que poderia ter deixado Seiya tão bravo? Sempre que acordava já estava brincando, mas essa manhã estava tão mal-humorado. Nadesko sentou e fitou o marido.

– Akira, o que você fez a Seiya? – esse por sua vez olhou para Seiya e depois para a esposa.

– Eu? Nada – ele respondeu sem dar importância – Apenas coloquei o nosso _'querido e obediente'_ filho num simples trabalho, que o fez ficar raivoso – ao ver o tom irônico do pai, Seiya olha para ele com furor.

– Simples trabalho!? – Seiya exclamou – Pajear uma riquinha metida a besta não é simples trabalho!

– Seiya baixe o tom de voz com seu pai – Nadesko voltou a se levantar para pegar as torradas no forno e serviu o filho.

– Que trabalho é esse que deixou Seiya tão desesperando? – Seika perguntou divertida.

– Também estou curiosa – Nadesko falou olhando para a cara de riso de Akira.

Seiya era e estava sendo exagerado. Nadesko e Seika podiam ver pela cara divertida de Akira. O pai de Seiya parou de comer e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa.

– Bem... Coloquei Seiya para cuidar de uma bela e indefesa garota, estou meio desconfiado viu Seiya – Akira riu de maneira maliciosa – Por causa de uma linda garota você fica dando chilique.

– Chilique?! – Seiya levantou bravo.

Apesar de ser brincalhão e gostar de zombar de todos, entretanto não admitia que fizessem o mesmo com ele e sempre correspondia explosivamente com piadas a seu respeito. Nadesko tentava segurar o riso, Seika não conseguindo, gargalhou

– Querem parar com isso!

– Com isso o quê? – Seika perguntou com um falso tom de inocente.

– Rirem de mim! – a essa altura todos da mesa riam do jovem.

– Querido, quem o Seiya terá que _'pajear'_? – Nadesko perguntou.

– Saori Kido, a neta do Mitsumasa – Akira ficou mais serio, permanecendo apenas com o sorrido debochado na face – Parece ser uma boa garota... O Seiya é exagerado!

– Seika me contou que conversou com ela no shopping e gostou muito dela – Nadesko falou olhando para Seiya.

– É verdade Seiya, pelo pouco que conversamos deu para ver que a Saori é um amor de pessoa – Seika disse – Você já conversou com ela?

– Eu não conversei e nem quero! – Seiya levantou e pegou sua mochila no chão, já havia ouvido o suficiente.

– Não devia ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas, Seiya – Seika advertiu o irmão mais novo.

– Então por que tanta implicância com a menina? – perguntou Nadesko.

– Acho que Seiya estava é com medo de Saori – Akira falou se levantando para não se atrasar para o trabalho.

Seiya olhou incrédulo para o pai. Como poderiam dizer que ele estava com medo de uma mulher?

– As garotas a quem Seiya conhece nunca o intimidaram e Saori, como seu avô mesmo diz, apesar de ser muito meiga, tem a personalidade forte.

Essa era demais para Seiya. Além de ter a família pegando no seu pé, tinha que ouvir que estava com medo de uma mulher.

– Eu já ouvi besteiras o bastante! – Seiya pegou sua mochila no chão e sem olhar para a família saiu pela porta. Seguiu pela calçada para a mansão Kido e cruzou sem pressa o portão e o jardim, querendo não ter que ver Saori de novo, não gostava nem um pouco dela e nem de ser seu segurança. Ao chegar na porta da mansão Mitsumasa estava com Tatsume entrando na limusine.

– Seiya – Mitsumasa parou frente à porta da limusine e sorriu para Seiya.

– Senhor Mitsumasa, onde esta a fedelha? – Seiya perguntou. Tatsume lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador – Digo... Sua _'adorável'_ neta – Seiya olhou para Tatsume e disse irônico.

– Ainda esta dormindo – Tatsume disse com uma careta para Seiya – Suba e a chame! – ele completou autoritário.

– Sou segurança e não despertador! – Seiya contestou.

– Tatsume! – Mitsumasa o repreendeu, deixando-o sem graça e olhou para Seiya – Tatsume que deveria fazer isso, mas eu tenho que sair as pressas e ele precisa vir comigo. Poderia me fazer esse favor?

– Sim senhor – Seiya deu as costas para ele e entrou na casa.

Seiya não queria descontar seu desafeto com Saori em Mitsumasa, que tantas e tantas vezes auxiliou sua família. Foi direto para o quarto da garota, uma das copeiras lhe mostrou onde seria. Seiya parou em frente à porta e a olhou por alguns segundos, balançando a cabeça negativamente _"Não acredito no que eu sou obrigado a fazer!"_. Seiya sem se importar em fazer barulho empurrou as duas partes da porta com força e se aproximou da cama de cara fechada, mas sua face ficou mais calma ao vê-la dormir, com algumas mechas de cabelo no rosto _"Ela é bonita"_,mas enxotou o pensamento a pontapés de sua cabeça, como poderia achar alguém tão fresta, bonita?

– Acorde! – Seiya gritou vendo ela se mexer um pouco na cama – Está atrasada!

– Só mais um pouquinho – Saori disse com voz de sono e inevitavelmente infantil e cobriu a cabeça com o edredon, mas ao lembrou-se da escola e deu um pulo, sentando-se na cama – Que horas são? – perguntou olhando do relógio, percebeu que estava bem atrasada e se levantou, ia tirando a roupa para tomar banho quando notou quem acabou de acorda-la.

– Rápido! – Seiya falou e sentou na cama dela – Você dorme demais.

– O quê? – ela se aproximou dele – Por que me acordou?

– Ora... Acha que eu estaria aqui se tivesse outra opção? – Seiya falou se levantando – Esqueceu que tenho que ser seu babá? – sorriu ao deixá-la irritada.

– E Tatsume? – ela perguntou – Onde ele está?

– Saiu com seu avô... – Seiya se virou e encostou na parede – Apresse-se! É o primeiro dia de aula e não quero chegar atrasado.

Saori ia retrucar, mas ele tinha razão, se não apressasse para se arrumar chegariam atrasados. Tomou banho e colocou a saia, a camiseta, e a meia que ia até pouco abaixo do joelho do uniforme de sua escola e foi colocando os sapatos no quarto. Em frente ao espelho colocou a blusa que era da mesma cor da saia e arrumou o cabelo, deixando ele cair sobre as costas.

– Não vai dar tempo de eu tomar café – pegou a mochila virou-se para Seiya – Vamos! – sorriu para ele que já estava ficando entediado com a garota.

Desceram e o carro já esperava, o motorista abriu a porta e Saori entrou e logo Seiya. Quando Saori notou que ele estava com o uniforme uma calça azul e uma camiseta branca com uma mochila no colo sentado a sua frente _"Seiya pode ser grosso, mal-educado e estúpido, mas é muito bonito"_, pensou Saori o encarando.

– Pare de me olhar! – ele falou frio.

– Quem disse que eu estava te olhando? – disse sem graça e mudou de assunto – Você é irmão de Seika? – disse se lembrando da amiga.

– Sim – sem dar atenção a garota ele olha pela janela do carro, displicente.

– Motorista passe na casa de Seika – Saori sorriu – Quem sabe ela não quer uma carona? – ao passar na casa de Seiya, Seika estava saindo e Saori abriu a porta do carro para falar com a amiga.

– Quer uma carona? – ela perguntou, Seika aceitou e entrou no carro.

– Bom dia Saori... – Seika pousou os olhos na figura masculina e estranhou ver o irmão no carro – O que faz aqui Seiya?

– Esqueceu nosso _'bondoso'_ pai me colocou como babá? – fez uma careta contrariado.

– Seiya será meu segurança – Saori fez um careta para Seiya também.

– E por que essas caras? – Seika perguntou.

– Não preciso de um grosso com segurança! – Saori falou.

– E eu não preciso de uma garota fresca para cuidar! – Seiya fala virando o rosto para a rua e Saori mostrou a língua para ele.

No caminho para a escola Saori e Seika conversaram muito e Seiya apenas as olhava emburrado. Ainda não tinha aceitado ter que ser segurança de Saori. Chegando na escola, um lugar enorme e muito organizado, e ao lado um prédio maior.

– Esta é a escola Santuary? – Saori perguntou assim que o motorista abriu a porta e ela desceu do carro, olhando os alunos entrarem na escola.

– Não, é um circo – Seiya disse trocista, começando a andar.

– Eu não falei com você! – Saori se vira para Seika, que concordou com a pergunta dela.

– Este prédio ao lado é onde faço a faculdade, no intervalo nos encontramos na praça de alimentação – Seika fala e logo começa ir para o colégio – Até mais tarde – Acenando para a amiga, Seika correu para a porta da faculdade.

Saori se vira e viu Seiya na porta da escola, já cruzando a porta, esquecendo-se completamente dela. Com passos largos andou até ele.

– Poderia ao menos me esperar – disse assim que ficou ao lado de Seiya – Eu conheço nada aqui! – ele não falou nada e a levou até a diretoria da escola.

– Senhor Saga... – Seiya chamou ao abrir um pouco a porta – A nova aluna... – o diretor sorriu e pediu para que ela entrasse em sua sala.

Saori com o olhar pediu para que Seiya a acompanhasse, mas _'muito educado'_ ele pediu licença para ir para a sala de aula, dando um sorriso debochado ao passar pela porta.

– Idiota! – Saori falou baixo sentando-se na frente do diretor e sentindo-se desconfortável.

– Com se chama jovem? – Saga perguntou.

– Saori Kido – ela respondeu.

– Sim, seu avô a matriculou no curso do 3º colegial... – ele diz se levantando – Irei com você até sua classe.

Seguindo para a sala subiram algumas lances de escada e chegaram ao andar certo, andaram até o fim do corredor, Saga bateu na última porta e entraram.

– Senhor Saga? – a professora perguntou, sentada em sua mesa pronta para fazer a chamada de alunos – O que deseja?

– Senhora Marin, vim trazer a nova aluna... – Saga mostrou Saori para a professora.

Todos a olharam querendo saber quem era a novata, ela sentiu seu rosto corar e encolheu-se um pouco, mais ainda quando Seiya percebeu e riu de sua cara.

– Senhorita, apresente-se para sala – Marin falou simpática, quando Saga saiu da sala.

– Bem... – ela começou tímida – Sou Saori Kido, vim da Grécia e ficarei este ano aqui no Japão.

Ao pronunciar seu sobrenome o espanto foi geral, afinal quem não sabia que a família Kido era uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo e que a Fundação Galar era a mais famosa do Japão.

– Senhorita Kido... – a professora falou também surpresa – Pode sentar ali... – Marin procurou um lugar – Ao lado do senhor Ogawara tem um lugar vago – viu que o lugar era ao lado de Seiya e revirou os olhos.

– Que maravilha! Ao lado do daquele grosso.

Saori dirigiu-se para seu lugar que a professora lhe mostrou, o ante penúltimo e encostado na janela, colocou a mochila na mesa e sentou-se.

– Não tinha outro lugar? – Seiya fez uma careta – Tinha que ser logo ao meu lado?

– Não seja imbecil – Saori olhou para a sala, procurando outro lugar desocupado – Vê outro lugar?

Seiya ficou calado, mas com um olhar irritado para a garota.

– Seiya conhece a senhorita Kido? – um garoto que estava sentado na frente de Seiya perguntou.

– Eu já tive o desprazer de conhece-la – ele respondeu serio – E sua _'gentilezas'_ para com os outros – completou irônico.

– Digo o mesmo! – olhou para o amigo de Seiya, que sorriu para ela – Como se chama?

– Shun Amamiya... – ele sorri afável – Prazer em conhece-la, senhorita Kido.

– Eu sou Hyoga Yukida! – o garoto loiro que estava sentado atrás de Saori se pronunciou com um grande sorriso e ela virou-se para ele.

– E eu sou Shiryu Suiyama – o jovem moreno que estava atrás de Seiya também se apresentou para a nova colega de turma.

– Seiya, por que esta tão emburrado? – Shun perguntou.

– Meu novo trabalho – ele lançou um olhar feio para Saori que quase pulou no pescoço dele.

– Que trabalho? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ser babá! – ele diz e os três ficam sem entender, percebendo isso Seiya explica – Meu pai me colocou como segurança da garota – apontou para Saori com ar de poucos amigos.

– Ora seu... – Saori ia o xingar.

– Segurança de uma garota linda? – Hyoga suspira olhando para Saori – Eu fazia de graça – quando os outros concordaram, Saori ficou corada.

– Vocês estão ficando loucos, isso sim – Seiya se indignou virando-se para frente – Ela é insuportável!

– E você é desprezível! – Saori falou abrindo o caderno e pegou algumas canetas em seu estojo – Entretanto, não vou perder meu tempo com você – virando a cara para Seiya, Saori começou a prestar atenção na aula, já iniciada há algum tempo pela professora de Geografia.

_**§§§**_

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, apesar de Seiya e Saori só de se olharem sair faíscas de seus olhos e não trocarem nenhuma palavra, apenas insultos. Em fim chegou o intervalo, Seiya ia saindo da sala sem a menos se lembrar de Saori.

– Seiya! – ela foi atrás dele – Eu não conheço a escola... Poderia ao menos me mostrar onde fica a lanchonete?

Seiya continuou a sair da sala, fingindo que não tinha ouvido o pedido dela, ignorando o olhar revolto que ela lançava-lhe.

– Vamos senhorita Kido – Shun falou saindo com Shiryu e Hyoga.

– Iremos acompanha-la – Hyoga completa, Saori sorriu para eles e os seguem com um sorriso de deboche para Seiya que não gostou nada de seu ato.

Na praça de alimentação, que ficara entre a escola e a faculdade, Seika de longe avista Saori e vai perto dela.

– Saori – Seika a chamou – Oi rapazes – cumprimenta os outros que responde e se volta para a amiga – Vamos comer juntas, tem uns amigos meus que quero lhe apresentar – Seika a pegou pela mão e a puxou.

– Na sala nós conversamos, tchauzinho – Saori falou para seus novos amigos sendo puxada pela amiga.

– Seiya que cara emburrada – outro garoto chegou e olhava para Seiya – O que aconteceu?

– '_Oi'_ para você também, Ikki – Seiya revirou os olhos – Será que todos vão ficar pegando no meu pé hoje?

– O que aconteceu com ele? – Ikki se afasta um pouco de Seiya – Que mal humor!

– Seiya estava bravo por que esta cuidando de uma garota... – Shun fala com reprovação.

– Uma garota? – Ikki perguntou – Como assim?

– Meu pai me colocou como segurança de uma garota... – Seiya se virou para Shun – E ela não é qualquer garota! É a mais caprichosa e fresca que já conheci! – termina por cruzar os braços, carrancudo.

– Quem é a garota? – Ikki perguntou rindo do amigo.

– Saori Kido – Seiya falou – Aquela que está com a minha irmã.

Ikki olha para Saori que agora estava na lanchonete pedindo seu almoço, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, sem nem ao menos imaginar que estavam falando dela.

– Todo esse alvoroço por uma garota linda daquela? – Ikki riu – Imagino se fosse feia!

Após comprar algo para comer Seika e Saori se dirigiam para uma das mesas que tinham três homens conversando.

– Seika – um deles disse feliz e olhou para Saori – Quem é Seika?

– Esta é minha amiga – Seika vira-se para Saori.

– Sou Saori Kido... – fala totalmente sem graça e como aconteceu na sala de aula os três ficaram surpresos, vendo que estavam tão surpresos para falar alguma coisa Seika revolve os apresentar.

– Este é meu namorado Aioros Mizue e esses são meus amigos, Miro Ken e Shaka Kazuo – ele acenaram com a cabeça olhando para a garota com um sorriso amigável.

– Aioros vou comer na outra mesa com Saori – Aioros concorda com a namorada e Seika antes de sair beijou os lábios dele.

– Não sabia que tinha namorado – Saori disse para a amiga assim que se sentaram para almoçar.

– Conversamos pouco... – Seika riu – Nem deu tempo!

Seika percebeu o irmão com os amigos olhando para as duas de cara fechada e de braços cruzados e acenou para ele sorrindo.

– Você e meu irmão estão se dando melhor? – Seika perguntou voltando conversar com a amiga.

– Hum! – Saori fez uma careta antes de olhar para Seiya que estava do mesmo jeito – Seiya continua me tratando asperamente, ele é um mal educado e grosso! – disse mordendo uma maça.

– Vocês são muito parecidos – Seika disse levando o lanche a boca.

– Lógico que não! – Saori disse revoltada – Somos totalmente opostos!

– Aposto que Seiya diria a mesma coisa – Seika falou. Saori abriu a boa para responder, mas apenas bufou.

– Seika vamos que sinal bateu – Saori se levantou e esperou a amiga.

– Seika vamos? – Aioros chega a mesa das duas, com Shaka e Miro. Seika se levantou e foi para o lado namorado que passou o braço pelo seu pescoço.

– Até mais Saori e... Cuidado com o Seiya – Seika ironizou. Saori estreitou os olhos para ela – Seiya faria a mesma coisa.

Seika riu quando Saori murmurou um _'até depois!'_, deu as costa para ela e caminhou para perto dos colegas de sala. Saori passou por Seiya sem nem ao menos olha-lo e foi direto a Shun.

– Senhor Amamiya poderia me levar até a sala de aula? – Saori perguntou docemente.

– Senhor Amamiya poderia me levar até a sala de aula? – Seiya a remedava afinando a voz e ficando atrás dela, gesticulando muito. Shun colocou a mão na boca para não rir.

– Desculpe-me – Shun disse e Saori virou se para Seiya sem entender, pois ele parou de a remedar ficando sério e olhando para outro lugar, assobiando – Podemos ir...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Olá!! Aqui estou eu novamente. Espero que estejam gostando e agradeço muito a quem leu. Adoraria receber comentários por e-mail ), para eu poder saber a história esta boa, no que poderia melhorar e também animar-me-ei para continuar publicando .**_

_**Agradeço de coração quem está lendo!! **_

_**Tea Mazaki – Obrigada por ter lido, e pelo toque (tentarei diminuir os erros ) Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.**_

_**Krishna de Felix – Sinceramente estava com medo de publicar a fanfic e agradeço pelo incentivo, faz sentir-me encorajada a continuar a publicar os próximos capítulos. Beijos.**_

_**Próximo capítulo – Os castigos...**_

_**Mil beijos e tchauzinho...**_

_**Palas Lis**_


	3. Os castigos

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 3 – Os castigos...**

– Senhorita Kido e senhor Ogawara deviam comportassem nas aulas.

Seiya e Saori estavam sentados na frente de Saga, ouvindo ele reclamar mais um vez, o diretor estava irritadíssimo com os dois.

– Mas... – Saori tentou falar.

Saga se levantou e caminhou até a janela para tentar acalma-se. Saori apenas o seguia com os olhos e Seiya o olhava de esguelha.

– Nada de _'mas'_ senhorita Kido – Saga se vira para os dois parados perto da janela – Já estamos no segundo bimestre do ano letivo e pelo menos uma vez por semana, algum professor os manda para cá.

– Senhor Saga... – Saori se levantou e tentou falar novamente, Saga com gestos pediu que ouvisse e ela voltasse a sentar, contrariada ela o fez.

– Os conflitos e discussões entre vocês esta passando do limite! – Saga tentou ficar calmo, mas sua voz voltou a ficar irritada – Todos os professores... Todos, Marin, Kamus, Kanon e até a paciência em pessoa do Dohko se exaltou com vocês!

Saga olhou para os dois e voltou a sentar-se. Não adiantava conversar com eles, Saori e Seiya já ouviram o mesmo sermão varias vezes a ainda não tinha acertado suas diferenças e também não queriam que isso acontecesse.

– Não tenho outra escolha, a não ser...

– A não ser? – Saori e Seiya perguntaram olhando assustados para Saga, sabiam que não era uma boa coisa que iria acontecer.

– Vou deixar vocês de castigo e _juntos _até o fim da tarde – Saga disse decidido – Ou vocês se intendem ou vocês se intendem.

– Castigo?! – Saori arregalou os olhos e Seiya se levantou estupefacto.

– Não somos mais criança para precisar de castigo! – assim que se acalmou do susto Saori pronunciou brava e olhou Seiya pelo canto de olho – Pelo menos, não eu.

– O que você esta querendo dizer com isso? – Seiya se virou para Saori perguntando – Se a alguma criança aqui, é você!

– Basta! – Saga bateu as mãos com força mesa, com o barulho Saori e Seiya olham assustados para o diretor.

Não era como das outras vezes, dessa vez Saga estava definitivamente incomodado com as briga dos dois, estavam atrapalhando os demais alunos e por isso estava disposto a acabar com as discussões deles.

– Os dois se comportam como criança, portanto serão tratados como crianças.

– Isso é injusto! – Saori esbravejou levantando-se.

– Injusto sou eu permitir que os outros alunos prejudiquem-se nas aulas devido à briga de vocês – Saga disse e com um gesto de impaciência apontou para porta – Agora vão.

Saori e Seiya calados se levantaram e saíram da sala. Saga, irritado fechou os olhos e fez massagem com os dedos em suas têmporas "_Esses dois estão de passando dos limites. Espero que o castigo ajude"_

**_§§§_**

– Viu o que você fez? – Saori disse brava olhando para Seiya enquanto ambos caminhavam para a sala de aula.

– Você que começou! – Seiya respondeu no mesmo tom ou até mais bravo – O pior não é ficar de castigo... O pior é que será com você! – dando as costas para Saori, Seiya entrou na sala sem pedir licença para o professor.

– Mal-educado! – Saori murmurou – Com licença Kamus.

– Espero que seja a última vez que peço para se retirarem de minha aula – Kamus respondeu friamente parado frente a lousa e voltou a passar lição.

– Se dependesse de mim eu nem assistiria sua aula – Seiya murmurou já sentado em sua mesa.

Saori foi para seu lugar calada. Seiya estava pior com dela desde que chegou da Grécia, pensou que ele melhoraria, mas isso não aconteceu. Estava desanimada e debruçou sobre a mesa _"Seiya é um idiota! Nesses meses que estamos estudando juntos e ele sendo meu segurança nunca sequer disse meu nome! É sempre garota, garotinha, menininha ou então você e até insultos ele já me nomeou!"_.

– Saori! – Shun a chamou pela terceira vez virado para ela.

– Hã? – Saori levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele – Você me chamou Shun?

– Pelo menos três vezes.

– Desculpe-me, estava distraída pensando.

– Você usa fazer isso? – Seiya se intrometeu a provocou sem tirar os olhos da lousa e copiar a matéria que Kamus passava.

– Intrometido! Eu nem estava falando com você – Saori disse baixo para que Kamus não ouvisse, já tinha problemas demais com ele.

– Saori! – Shun a chamou de novo – Deixe Seiya para lá, senão Kamus vai acabar mandando você de novo para a diretoria.

– É verdade Saori – Saori se virou para ver o amigo falar – Só nessa semana vocês foram quatro vezes para a diretoria – Shiryu falou parando de escrever.

– O que o Saga disse? – Hyoga perguntou – Ele deve estar zangado com vocês.

– E como esta! – Saori disse apoiando o queixo na mão e olhando para ele – Dessa vez colocou Seiya e eu de castigo.

– Castigo!? – os três perguntaram juntos, levantando a voz. Kamus parou de escrever na lousa virou-se para o fundo da sala, com um olhar nada amigável.

– Será que vou ter que lhes pedir _de novo _para ficarem calados? – Kamus disse torcendo o nariz.

– Desculpe – os rapazes se arrumaram na suas cadeiras, Kamus revirou os olhos e voltou-se para a lousa.

– Como castigo, Saori? – Shun perguntou virado para frente olhando para Saori pelo canto do olho.

– Saga disse que Seiya e eu estamos agindo como crianças e deve nos tratar como tal – Saori abriu o caderno folheando algumas anotações e começando a copiar a lição que Kamus escrevia na lousa – E disse nos deixar de castigo é uma ótima maneira de tratar crianças.

– Saga tem razão – Shiryu disse olhando para frente – Vocês brigam demais.

– Como tem razão Shiryu? – Saori disse ofendida – Vou ter que ficar a tarde toda com o Seiya!

– Sabe de uma coisa, acho que isso pode funcionar – Hyoga disse sem muita importância – Só que vamos ter que deixar o cinema para depois.

– Eu tinha me esquecido disso – Saori disse virando para Hyoga –Desculpe-me, se quiser pode ir... Depois eu vou – Saori sorriu para ele.

– Desculpe, mas temos que ir hoje por que combinamos outra coisa para amanhã – Shiryu disse.

Saori apenas sorriu para ele concordando voltando-se para Kamus que passava sem parar formulas chatas de Física.

_**§§§**_

– Podem entrar – Saga disse abrindo uma porta, pelo que parecia era a biblioteca da escola – Os alunos já foram embora e para que não discutam quero que _juntos _arrume essa sala.

Saori murmurou algo inaudível e Seiya permanecia com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para muitos livros jogados nas mesas pensando no trabalho que teria para arrumar a sala.

– Já avisei seu avô senhorita Saori e seus pais Seiya e eles concordaram com minha atitude. Vou deixa-los a sós. Poderiam _tentar_ não se matarem?

– Vou fazer o possível – Seiya resmungou.

– Não quero que faça o possível, quero que faça o impossível! – Saga se irritou – Quando acabarem isso vão a minha sala – disse ao se afastando para a porta e saiu para voltar a diretoria.

– Seiya – Saori o chamou.

– Hum? – Seiya nem a olhou e foi direto para uma das mesas que tinham diversos títulos de livros espalhados.

– Vamos dar uma trégua? Pelo menos para acabarmos isso logo – Saori pediu o seguindo.

– Vamos logo então – Seiya disse asperamente começando a ajuntar alguns livros e os levar para a prateleira.

– Esta bem! – Saori sorriu e pegou alguns livros também.

Após empilhar muitos livros, pegou para os guardar tentando os manter empilhados e deu alguns passos em direção a prateleira.

– Está pesado – murmurou equilibrando os livros, mas mesmo fazendo o possível para isso acontecer acabou por deixa-los cair, espalhando livros por todo o chão – Ai não! – Saori disse levando rapidamente a mão na cabeça, desolada. Brava consigo mesmo, a garota agachou para os pegar _"Quando Seiya vir isso ele vai ficar muito bravo"_.

Seiya ao ouvir o barulho imenso que a queda dos livros fez ampliado pelo eco da sala vazia, olhou para trás para saber o que Saori estava aprontando. Vendo os livros jogados no chãos Seiya torceu o nariz _"Em vez de ajudar ela bagunça mais ainda!"_.Chegando perto de Saori, Seiya suspirou cansado.

– Seiya foi sem querer e... – Saori parou de falar quando Seiya a surpreendeu abaixando a sua frente para ajuda-la a pegar os livros – Seiya... eh... Obrigada – Saori sorriu, Seiya olhou para ela fazendo o mesmo.

– Deixe que eu levo.

Seiya colocou os livros que Saori pegou colocando-os em uma pilha, levantando-se para os arrumar na prateleira. Saori ainda surpresa levanta-se para pegar mais alguns na mesa levando para Seiya colocar na parte alta do armário, sorrindo pela atitude de seu rival.

_**§§§**_

– Acabamos! – Saori disse jogando-se sentada em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca – Parecia que não tinha esses livros não tinham mais fim.

Voltou os olhos para Seiya que estava encostado na mesa a sua frente desdobrando a manga da camisa, que tinha dobrado para guardar os livros.

– Tem razão – Seiya sorriu, mas logo ficou sério.

Apesar de concordar com o que disse, não queria que Saori ouvisse, só para não perder o costume de implicar com ela.

– Não acredito que disse isso – tentou redimir, massageando os olhos fechados.

– O quê? – Saori se levantou abismada – Você pode repetir?

Saori se aproximando de Seiya, levou a mão na testa dele. Ou ela avia escutado mal ou ele tinha realmente concordado com algo que ela disse.

– Você só pode estar com febre... Esta sentindo se bem e...?

– Deixe de ser idiota, garota! – Seiya falou tirando a mão de Saori de si, bruscamente – Não estou com febre! E não estou me sentindo mal! – Saori sorriu aliviada – Por que está sorrindo? – Seiya perguntou olhando para ela.

– Pensei que você estivesse doente – Saori falou dando as costas para Seiya pegando sua mochila na mesa – Ainda bem que não – suspirou sorrindo – Vamos? Saga ainda quer falar com a gente.

Antes que Saori chegasse a porta foi segurada pelo braço por Seiya virou-a para ele, e ela o encarou sem entender.

– O que você disse? – Seiya disse antes mesmo de Saori ter alguma reação ou dizer alguma coisa – Estava preocupada comigo?

– Precisa quase arrancar meu braço para fazer uma pergunta? – Saori disse levemente exaltada tirando o mão de Seiya de seu braço – Por que pergunta isso?

– Não responda uma pergunta com outra! – Seiya cruzou os braços ficando de lado para Saori – É irritante!

– A única coisa irritante aqui, é você!

Saori abriu a porta violentamente deixando Seiya sozinho e andando para a sala de Saga, Seiya contrariado a segue um pouco afastado _"Será que a Saori quis dizer que se preocupa comigo? Acho que não. Eu sempre faço de tudo para irrita-la... É engraçado!"_, com seus pensamentos travessos, Seiya sorriu distraído.

– Seiya! – Saori o chamou brava, parada a sua frente – Você esta mais estranho do que de costume – a jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para Seiya.

– Você esta me chamando de estranho? – Seiya disse voltando de seu transe e ficando sério.

– Deixa para lá – Saori o ignorou batendo na porta da direção da escola – Comporte-se! Saga tem que pensar que estamos nos dando bem, senão vai querem que fiquemos de novo de castigo.

– Acho que isso serve para também você – Saori lançou um olhar de reprovação para ele – Tá bom! Tá bom! Mas que fique claro que estou concordando com você por que não quero ficar mais de castigo, já basta ter agüentado você hoje praticamente o dia inteiro e...

– Fique quieto Seiya! – Saori falou com um gesto de impaciência – Saga já mandou entrarmos – Seiya revirou os olhos e a seguiu para dentro da sala.

– Senhor Saga – Saori abriu a porta – Queria falar conosco depois do _'castigo'_.

Saga apontou para as duas cadeiras a sua frente, pedindo para os dois sentarem-se, concordando os dois o que fizeram.

– Bem... – Saga entrelaçou os dedos apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Gostaria de saber se terei de deixa-los mais vezes após aula, ou vão irão se comportar nas aulas e não irão discutir? – Saga perguntou.

– Não... Nós não... – Saori e Seiya disseram juntos e olharam um para o outro, Seiya fez um sinal para que Saori continuasse o que dizia e Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha encostando-se na sua cadeira.

– Seiya e eu iremos nos comportar, não se preocupe – Saori sorriu para Saga e depois para Seiya, que para surpresa de Saga ele voltou um outro sorriso para Saori.

– Que bom que enfim estão se dando bem – Saga levantou-se e foi até a porta abrindo-a – Agora podem ir para casa.

Sorrindo, Saori e Seiya deixaram a sala da diretoria.

– Cínica! – Seiya murmurou entre os dentes assim que ficou de costas para Saga.

– Falso! – Saori fez o mesmo.

– Bom descanso – Saga disse sorridente fechando a porta.

Sentia-se aliviado em achar que os dois finalmente iriam acabar com as brigas, mas sentia-se mais feliz em saber que foi ele quem teve a idéia. Ao saírem a escola os dois jovem caminhavam para o estacionamento procurar o carro que os esperava para irem para casa.

– Você mente muito bem – Seiya sorriu provocativo para Saori.

– E você concorda muito bem, enganamos o Saga direitinho – Saori riu divertida, mas surpreendeu ao ver que chovia bastante – Esta chovendo! – Saori disse assim que saiu do pátio da escola e olhou para a forte chuva que caia.

– Não, esta caído água do céu – Seiya imitou a Saori que somente estreitou os olhos para ele – Se corrermos, iremos nos molhar pouco – Seiya disse com jeito de moleque travesso.

– Eu não vou correr! – Saori cruzou os braços – Vou esperar aqui e... O que esta fazendo? – Saori disse quando Seiya segurou em sua mão saindo correndo na chuva – Seiya me solta! – Saori tentava soltar sua mão da dele.

– Deixe de ser fresca! – Seiya lançou lhe um sorriso encantador.

Saori admirou o sorriso dele enquanto corria junto a Seiya, já não tentando soltar sua mão da dele, olhou para as mãos deles juntas as suas e corou. Envergonhada ela soltou a mão da dele, mas continuava a correr ao seu lado e olhava Seiya ainda tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios _"Seiya nunca sorriu assim para mim. Como ele fica lindo sorrindo!"_, Saori suspirou feliz e parou de correr ao ver alguém se aproximando.

– O que foi? – Seiya perguntou parando logo depois que Saori, um pouco mais a sua frente.

– Senhorita Saori! – Tatsume vinha correndo com um enorme guarda-chuva – Devia ter esperando que eu estava com o guarda-chuva – o mordomo acenava excessivamente com o braço, enquanto corria para perto de Saori.

– Não precisava Tatsume – Saori sorriu para o mordomo.

– Claro que precisa! – ele disse colocando guarda-chuva para Saori não se molhar, não se molhar mais do que já estava – Se você adoecer senhor Mitsumasa vai ficar muito bravo.

– Ora Tatsume – Saori cruzou os braços parada para o mordomo abrir a porta do carro para ela entrar – Pensei que estivesse preocupada comigo.

– Não é isso... É claro que me preocupo com a senhorita, mas... – Tatsume ficou sem graça e nem ovou para ela para falar.

– Eu sei, Tatsume – Saori entrou no carro, seguida por Seiya – É melhor irmos que esta escurecendo.

– Seiya – Tatsume o chamou – Senhor Mitsumasa quer que vá à mansão para falar contigo.

Seiya olhou para ele e concordou com uma acenou passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

_**§§§§§§**_

Mitsumasa esperava ansioso por Saori e Seiya na sala de estar da mansão Kido, junto a Akira e Nadesko.

– Vovô! – Saori passou alegre pela porta da sala andando rápido, mas diminuiu a velocidade ao ver os pais de Seiya sentados junto a seu avô na sala – Senhor Akira? Senhora Nadesko? O que fazem aqui? – Saori perguntou estranhando a presença do dois ali.

– Saori – Mitsumasa a repreendeu com o olhar. Saori olhou para ele percebendo sua indelicadeza.

– Desculpe-me, não estava querendo ser mal-educada, somente não os esperava aqui – Saori desculpou-se sem graça.

– Como não queria ser mal-educada? – Seiya entrou na sala implicando com Saori – Você é mal-educada!

– Seiya! – Saori virou-se brava para ele – Você que é um mal-educado!

– Não precisava desculpar-se querida – Nadesko disse serena – E já lhe pedir para não me chamar de senhora. Faz eu parecer mais velha – Nadesko sorriu divertida.

– Certo Nadesko – Saori sorriu para a mãe de Seiya.

– O que aconteceu com vocês? – somente neste momento Mitsumasa percebeu os trajes molhados de Saori e Seiya.

– Desculpe-me senhor Mitsumasa – Tatsume curvou-se sem jeito para o patrão, culpando-se pelo estado de Saori – Mas quando cheguei à senhorita já estava na chuva.

– Não precisa disso Tatsume! – Saori disse impaciente.

– Mas mãe, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Seiya perguntou.

– Vou deixa-los a sós que estou com sono e cansada – Saori disse e foi para beijar o avô – Boa noite e...

– Espere Saori – Mitsumasa pousou a mão em seu ombro – Preciso falar com os dois, podem sentar-se.

– Comigo? – Saori disse apontando para si. Mitsumasa olhou serio para Saori, que começou a preocupar-se – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Seiya.

– Não – o senhor sentou-se no sofá à frente dos dois – Precisarei viajar por alguns dias.

– Viajar! – Saori disse feliz e ajuntando as mãos, quase que batendo palmas – E para onde iremos?

– Não querida, não poderei leva-la – o sorriso feliz de Saori se desfez.

– Como assim eu não irei? – Saori perguntou tentando não parecer nervosa.

– Precisarei viajar para arrumar algumas coisas com seus pais – Mitsumasa falou pausadamente.

– Mais um motivo para eu ir, poderia ver meus pais – Saori tentou convencer o avô dando um imenso sorriso.

– E onde eu entro nessa história? – Seiya perguntou sem paciência – E meus pais?

– Eu irei junto e como sua mão sempre quis conhecer os Estados Unidos, será uma ótima oportunidade – Akira sorriu para o filho – Pediria a Seika que ficasse, mas ela viajou com o namorado... Então você ficara com a senhorita Saori – Seiya levantou-se invocado.

– Enquanto vocês vão passear e eu que tenho que ficar aqui... – Seiya apontou para Saori – Com ela!

Ela olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, chateada com a maneira que ele estava falando. Será que seria tão desprezada assim?

– Primeiro papai e mamãe... Agora você também vai me abandonar, vovô? – Saori disse levantando-se deixando algumas lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto e todos os presentes da sala olharam para ela.

– Saori... – eu avô tentou argumentar, mas Saori chorou mais.

– Eu sempre fui trocada por trabalho. Toda vez que precisei de alguém ao meu lado, meus pais estavam trabalhando... O senhor disse que ficaria comigo e também quer me deixar pela Fundação. Ninguém se importa comigo, com meus sentimentos, somente com a Fundação Galar!

A jovem Saori soluçou, Mitsumasa tentou se aproximar dela, mas dando alguns passos para trás Saori se afastou, olhando para o avô.

– Eu sei que sempre fui um incomodo para todos... – ela abaixou a cabeça – Papai.. Mamãe... O senhor e até para... – ela tomou ar para continuar a falar – Até para Seiya!

O garoto olhou para ela sem saber o que fazer, com pena da garota. Se ele soubesse como ela sempre sentiu não teria falado daquela maneira, certamente não teria, poderia não gostar muito dela, mas também não queria a ver chorando.

– Não se incomode em ficar comigo – Saori olhou para Seiya decepcionada, com o avô e com ele – Não quero atrapalhar mais ninguém. Pode ir vovô... Seiya tem razão acho que sou imprestável, mas ficarei bem

Saori esboçou um sorriso forçado, lentamente ela dirigiu-se para fora da sala _"Por que? Por que ninguém gosta de mim?"_, triste Saori correu para fora da mansão, sentiu-se como se aquela notícia fosse o segundo castigo do dia. O primeiro tinha tido até divertido, mas o segundo a magoou e muito.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Olá!!! Tudo bem? Eis-me aqui com mais um capítulo da minha histórinha. Agradeço de coração que esta lendo, pois estou esforçando-me para os capítulos ficarem o melhor possível e espero estar conseguindo .**_

_**Tea – Sério que você gostou do capitulo? Achei que não tinha ficado bom... . Em relação aos erros eu estava agradecendo, pois se você não tivesse me dito, eu não saberia... Mas deixa para lá... espero que goste deste capitulo também... Beijos.**_

_**Próximo capítulo – O carinho...**_

_**Beijos e até loguinho...**_

_**Palas Lis**_


	4. O carinho

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 4 – O carinho...**

A chuva ainda caia fortemente na madrugada. Seiya procurava Saori pelo imenso jardim da mansão, preocupado com ela _"Onde será que ela se meteu?"_. Seiya levou a mão na cabeça soltando um suspiro cansado, já havia andando o jardim todo a procura de Saori. Passando pelo chafariz central, Seiya viu Saori encostada a ele, abraçada às pernas com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, ainda chorando muito. Estava toda molhada e tremia de frio. Seiya a olhou um pouco antes de se aproximar, sentiu o coração apertado no peito ao vê-la tão deprimida.

– Saori – Seiya agachou a sua frente, falando docemente.

Ela estava tão distante de tudo e todos no momento que nem reparou que, finalmente, Seiya a chamou pelo nome, coisa que sempre quis ouvir dele.

– Vamos entrar, está frio aqui – Saori levantou o rosto para o ver, com os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo grudado a face.

– Quero ficar sozinha – Saori virou para o outro lado, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos novamente – Meu avô não precisava ter mandado você aqui para falar comigo.

– Seu avô nem esta mais aqui. Ele já foi viajar a algumas horas atrás – Seiya disse sério e Saori olhou para ele.

Ele foi viajar? – Saori gaguejou ao falar, com os lábios tremendo.

Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto novamente e voltou a chorar.

– Você disse que ele poderia ir – Seiya disse divertido, tentando anima-la – Por que agora essa surpresa?

– Me deixe sozinha Seiya! – Saori respirou fundo e levantou-se começando a andar – Vá embora! E agradeça a pessoa que o obrigou a vir aqui – Saori tentou correr de novo.

Ninguém me obrigou, vim por que quis.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Seiya, Saori voltou-se para ele um pouco surpresa, mas logo deu as costas e voltou a andar. Seiya bufou e foi atrás a segurando pelo pulso.

– Me solta agora! – Saori gritou debatendo-se contra Seiya, dando socos em seu tórax – Não vê que eu só incomodo... Seria melhor que eu morresse! NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA MESMO!

Cansando de se debater, Saori abaixou a cabeça chorou amargamente, sentia-se desamparada.

– Nunca mais... – Seiya disse, severo – Nunca mais diga isso! – Seiya deu uma pequena pausa – Eu me importo... – murmurou para Saori.

– Seiya – Saori olhou bem dentro dos olhos castanhos de Seiya, vendo sinceridade no que dizia – Não precisa ter pena de mim... e...

Antes de completar a frase Seiya a puxou para um abraço, a segurando firme em seus braços. Saori estava debilitada emocionalmente, correspondendo ao abraço, voltando a chorar segurando fortemente na camisa de Seiya.

– Por que? Por que Seiya? – ela murmurou com o rosto em seu tórax. Seiya colocou a mão em sua cabeça, passando pelo seu cabelo, tentando acalma-la.

– Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui, vou te proteger e vou cuidar de você – Seiya falou de voz bem baixa. ,

Sentia o corpo frágil da garota abraçada a ele, tremendo de frio. Ora altiva e arrogante ora doce e meiga, mas nunca pensou em ver Saori delicada em seus braços, precisando de carinho e proteção.

– Vamos entrar? – Seiya perguntou afastando um pouco de Saori para ver seu rosto, ainda de cabeça baixa ela responde baixinho.

– Sim...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Antes de amanhecer o dia, Saori já tinha acordado. Após um longo banho ela arrumava-se penteando os longos cabelos para ir para a escola em frente à penteadeira. Colocou a escova sobre o móvel para passar a mão no rosto corado, com olhos fundos da noite que passou acordada, a insônia não tinha permitiu que ela descansasse.

– Eu estou um trapo... – Saori se virou rápido para a porta que se abriu de uma vez – Quem é...? Seiya.

Saori ao ver quem era que abriu a porta, pegou a escova continuando a arrumar o cabelo.

– Não acha melhor fica em casa? – Seiya disse parado na frente da porta.

– Estou bem – Saori sorriu para ele.

Ela poderia falar o que fosse, porém, Seiya sabia que a garota ainda estava sentida. E seu rosto não negava que tivesse passado a noite chorando. Além do mais, se fosse outro dia, em que estivesse totalmente bem, Saori com certeza teria o xingado por abrir a porta daquela maneira, sem ao menos bater.

– Não quero ficar sozinha em casa – Saori levantou sorrindo para Seiya.

– Mas ontem mesmo você me disse que queria ficar sozinha! – Seiya disse colocando a mão na cintura, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Não consigo entender você – Saori estreitou os olhos para ele.

É por que você não consegue entender nada!

Saori pegando a mochila no chão saiu do quarto. Seiya apenas riu. Era bom ver que ela já estava começando a melhorar. Dentro do carro, a caminho da escola, Saori apenas olhava da janela para a rua, observando algo indefinido. Estava distraída. Seiya estava ficando incomodado com o silêncio da garota. Saori sempre ia desde casa até a escola falando, ou quando ficava calada, permanecia um lindo sorriso alegre nos lábios. Seu sorriso somente cessava para brigar com Seiya, por que toda vez que Saori começava a falar demais ele a cortava, de modo rude. Mas depois do dia anterior, Saori estava encolhida em seu canto. Seiya podia até ver em seus olhos a tristeza que ela estava sentindo.

– Saori? – Seiya a chamou já fora do carro. Saori olhou para ele meio perdida em pensamentos – Vai ficar aí? – Saori apenas balançou a cabeça que não, saindo do carro depois.

– Saori! Seiya! – Shun gritou acenando os amigos da porta do colégio com o irmão, Hyoga e Shiryu.

– Bom dia – Saori tentou sorrir, mas não estava conseguindo nem mesmo forçar uma animação para os amigos, assim que todos entraram para a escola.

Bom dia.

Obviamente todos repararam que Saori estava abatida, porém não quiseram comentar nada, esperariam ela contar ou se quisesse contar. Saori indiferente à conversa dos garotos os seguiu para sala de aula e Ikki foi para a sua classe.

– Esqueci que hoje tem aula do Kamus – Saori disse para si mesma ao abrir a porta da classe e ver Kamus sentado em sua mesa. Foi direto para sua mesa como Seiya e os outros _"Acho que devia ter ficado mesmo em casa"_,pensou ao jogar sua mochila na mesa sentando-se. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa para assistir a aula de Física. Sentindo no corpo o efeito da noite sem dormir e da chuva que tinha tomado no dia anterior, adormecendo.

– Senhorita Kido! – Kamus levantou levemente a voz, ao ver Saori dormir – Não gosto que durmam em minha aula.

O professor de Física foi até a mesa onde a garota estava debruçado sobre os braços, cochilando cansada. Ao ouvir a voz Kamus próximo a si, levantou a cabeça esfregou os olhos e depois arrumou o cabelo.

– Desculpe-me – ela falou olhando para o professor bravo a sua frente.

– Você esta bem? – Kamus amansou a voz ao notar o rosto abatido de Saori.

– Sim... – ela finalmente abriu o caderno para poder tentar copiar alguma coisa que Kamus estava passando na lousa.

– Tem certeza? – Kamus duvidou – Você ainda nem brigou com o Seiya hoje – ele falou voltando para sua mesa, pegou o giz para continuar passar a matéria e virou-se para Saori.

– Talvez seja por que eu estava dormindo e é humanamente impossível brigar com alguém quando se esta dormindo – Saori falou com voz sonolenta, inocentemente. Kamus estreitou os olhos ao ver toda a turma rir de sua cara.

– Deixe de gracinhas, senhorita Kido – Kamus disse bravo, levantou-se para continuar sua matéria na lousa.

– O que eu fiz? – Saori piscou duas vezes tentado entender o que Kamus tinha lhe dito, estava mais dormindo do que realmente acordada.

– Saori – Hyoga a chamou e ela se virou para ele – Você deixou o Kamus sem graça! – Hyoga disse divertido.

– Deixei? – Saori perguntou.

– Claro! – Shiryu entrou na conversa também – _"É humanamente impossível brigar com alguém quando se esta dormindo"_ – Shiryu repetiu rindo ao se lembrar da cara zangada de Kamus.

– Tenho que concordar com eles – Seiya sorriu para Saori – Você fui à única pessoa que conseguiu o deixar Kamus assim.

Saori ao ver o sorriso de Seiya direcionado para si, sentiu o rosto aquecer, deixando a face corada. Desviando dos olhos de Seiya, Saori voltou-se para o professor.

– Eu fiz mesmo isso? – Saori perguntou sem graça – Acho melhor pedir desculpas, não foi minha intenção.

– Eu falei que você devia ficar em casa – Seiya voltou a ficar sério – Nem esta racionando direito, esta falando coisas _'sem intenção'_.

– Seiya eu estou bem! – Saori disse exasperada.

– Acho que vocês dois não deviam começar um briga, porque não é correto e... – Shun disse ao virar para os dois amigos.

– Fica quieto Shun! – Saori e Seiya disseram juntos.

Shun encolheu-se e assustado virou para frente rapidamente. Saori e Seiya se olharam rindo de Shun. Já Hyoga e Shiryu olharam mais assustados que Shun. Primeiro Seiya concorda com alguma coisa que Saori disse e depois os dois até riram juntos. Era comum um rir do outro, mas não juntos.

_**§§§§§§**_

Na sala principal da grande mansão Kido, em pé à frente da janela Saori observava o jardim, com flores diversas e coloridas que estavam sendo regadas naturalmente pelas grossas gotas de chuva que caia sem parar, mas que logo começariam a perder sua vida com a chegada do inverno. Sentindo frio, abraçou o próprio corpo e fechou a janela. Voltando-se para dentro da sala viu o quatro grande na parede seu avô e seus pais e uma ao lado com somente ela, aos cinco anos sorrindo. Lembrou-se da alegria que sentiu no dia que tinha tirado essa foto e da primeira decepção que teve naquele dia.

**_§§§ Recordação §§§_**

– Não quero! – Saori disse pela décima vez que se recusava a tirar a foto que sua mãe tanto queria.

– Mas Saori... Esse vestido branco ficou tão fofo em você! – sua mãe pedia ajoelhava a sua frente séria, rindo depois de ver a filha fazer birra com os braços cruzados, rosto emburrado e olhando para o lado.

– Por que esta rindo? – vendo a mãe colocar a mão na boca para rir, Saori olhou para ela para perguntar, descruzando os braços.

– Você é a garota mais encantadora desse mundo! – pegando a filha no colono colo, beijando seu rosto com carinho, fazendo assim Saori rir e retribuir o abraço.

– Mamãe eu te amo – Saori falou ao ouvido da mulher que a tinha nos braços.

– Eu também te amo, meu bebê... – parou de falar quando ouviu alguém a chamar, virando-se para casa para ver quem era.

– Hanna – Mitsumasa se aproximou das duas com um sorriso – Como esta à pequena Saori?

– Estou bem vovô – ela respondeu quando a mãe a colocou no chão – Onde esta o papai? – perguntou a pequena menina procurando com os olhos o pai na direção da mansão.

– Hikari está no escritório, mas já vem para ver como ficará sua foto – Mitsumasa sorriu para a neta.

– Não vai dar não Senhor Mitsumasa – Hanna olhou para o sogro – Saori recusa-se a tirar a foto.

– Não! Não! – Saori respondeu abanando as mãozinhas para Hanna – Eu vou tirar sim!

– Ora não foi isso que você disse agora a pouco – sua mãe a olhou pelo canto do olho, mordendo o lábios para não rir.

– Mudei de idéia – Saori disse de bochechas vermelhas. Mitsumasa e Hanna riam na menina.

– Então podemos tirar a foto? – o fotografo disse impaciente.

– Vou arrumar a Saori e assim que meu esposo chegar poderá tirar.

Hanna pegou a filha no colo, a levando para debaixo de uma linda árvore de cerejeira. Era primavera, deixando a árvore cheia de flores de sakura. Saori ficou sentada entre as outras flores que tinha no chão. O vento batia balançando levemente seu cabelo e vestido, fazendo as pétalas das flores de sakura caiam sobre a pequena criança.

– Você está linda! – Saori sorriu feliz.

Era tudo que ela queria, seus pais e seu avô juntos a ela e o melhor dando atenção somente para ela, sem babás e nem ninguém para interferir.

– Como minha filha está linda! – Hikari disse abrindo os braços para a menina, que sem pensar suas vezes correu para os braços do pai.

– Papai você vai ver eu tirar foto? – Saori perguntou.

– Não poderia perder isso por nada – ela sorriu voltando a sentar-se sob a sombra a árvore, com o vento e árvore refrescando o dia ensolarado.

– Vou querer uma copia dessa foto para deixar na minha casa – Mitsumasa disse para o filho.

– Saori será uma bela mulher assim como a mãe – Hikari passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa tocando lhe os lábios com os seus – Já te falei como eu te amo hoje?

– Umas dez vezes – ela sorriu passando a mão pela cintura do esposo – Mas eu não me canso de ouvir... – completou docemente.

Pararam de se olhar quando o fotografo pigarreou, cansado de esperar para tirar a foto.

– Posso tirar a foto? – ele perguntou focando Saori com a câmara fotográfica.

– Saori – Hanna acenou para a filha para ela olhar na direção do fotógrafo.

Saori olhou para a família, e sorriu. Um sorriso que nunca tinha dado antes. A pura felicidade que sentia fazia seus lindos olhos verdes brilharem intensamente.

– Como é linda minha filha! – a mãe exclamou levanto a mão no rosto, encantada com a menina.

– Os olhinhos dela estão brilhando! – seu pai estava com olhar bobo para a pequena Saori.

– Acho que vocês são pais corujas – Mitsumasa riu olhando para os dois – Mas vocês têm razão, Saori é muito linda.

– Pronto! – o fotografo disse.

Saori levantou e correu para junto dos pais, abraçando a mãe pelas pernas e levantou o rosto para ver a mulher.

– Agora podemos ir para o parque? – Saori disse – Vocês prometeram.

Claro querida.

Saori deu a mão para os pais e voltaram para a mansão, esperando o motorista abrir a porta para entrarem no carro e poderem partir para o parque.

– Senhor Kido! – Tatsume chegou correndo impedindo que entrassem no carro – Ligaram da Fundação Galar. Precisam de vocês urgentemente!

– Íamos sair com a Saori – Hanna olhou para Saori que a olhava sem entender.

– O que foi mamãe? – Saori perguntou puxando a barra da saia da mãe.

– Não poderemos sair agora, precisamos trabalhar – Hikari abaixou-se à altura de Saori e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– E eu? Não vamos ao parque? – ela perguntou.

– Eu posso leva-la que quiser, senhorita Saori – a babá disse estendendo a mão para a menina.

– Mas eu quero ir com a mamãe! – Saori encheu os olhos lágrimas.

– Depois conversamos Saori – Hikari, Hanna e Mitsumasa entraram no carro – Eu te amo querida.

Hikari acenou levemente para a filha, pediu para o motorista sair com a limusine, deixando Saori chorando na porta da casa. Triste, a garota saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

**_§§§ Fim da Recordação §§§_**

Tinha sido a primeira vez que Saori tinha sido deixada para trás para os pais cuidarem da empresa, mas infelizmente não foi a última. Saori balançou a cabeça para afastar as tristes lembranças. Andando até o piano, sentou-se e levantou a tampa, colocou as mãos sobre ele, fazendo um som distorcido. Fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Começou a tocar uma linda melodia que aprenderá com sua mãe, uma grande pianista. Mesmo sendo uma música alegre, tornou-se deprimente pelas lágrimas que caindo dos olhos ainda fechados de Saori.

Seiya descia as escadas para ir jantar, quando ouviu o piano ser tocado _"Quem será que esta tocando?"_, curioso entrou na sala, seguindo o som. Parou na porta ao ver Saori tocar, notando também que ela estava chorando novamente _"Deve ser muito difícil para ela à distância da família"_. Aproximando se Saori, Seiya ouvia sua canção. Quando terminou de tocar Saori abaixou a cabeça, apertando as mãos sobre o colo "_Mamãe... Papai..."._

– Você toca muito bem! – Seiya bateu palmas para ela e Saori se virou para a porta, onde Seiya estava.

– Seiya! – ela limpou as lágrimas, tentando fazer com que Seiya não as visse – Você estava ouvindo? – Saori perguntou envergonhada.

– Sim – Seiya sorriu para ela – Não chore... – ele disse carinhosamente. Saori apenas ficou em silêncio – Vamos jantar – Seiya a puxou pela mão quando ela levantou-se, para irem para a sala jantar.

– Não estou com fome... Vou ficar – ela tentou falar.

– Então me faça companhia! – ele pediu sorrindo. Saori sorriu também, concordando.

_**§§§**_

A madrugada estava fria e a chuva não cessava. Seiya acordou e resolveu descer para beber água. Passando frente ao quarto Saori, ouviu alguns burburinhos. Abrindo uma fresta na porta para saber o que estava acontecendo.

– Você esta bem, Saori? – Seiya perguntou olhando para a cama – Saori? – a chamou de novo, sem ouvir resposta _"Acho que ela esta sonhando"_, abriu mais a porta e entrou. Acendeu o abajur, sentando-se ao lado dela para ver como ela estava. Saori mantinha o rosto corado e a respiração lenta. Seiya levou a mão no rosto dela, tirando a franja que estava em seus olhos.

– Está com febre! – exclamou Seiya fazendo Saori acordar e abrir os olhos lentamente.

– O que faz aqui, Seiya? – ele tentou sentar na cama, não conseguindo, seu corpo todo doía.

– Fique deitada, você esta com febre.

Seiya levantou e foi para a dispensa da cozinha encontrar algum remédio para dar para Saori, abrindo todas a portas e gavetas atrás de um comprimido, achou uma caixa com alguns remédios e voltou para a cozinha.

– Seiya? – a empregada o viu revirar os remédios na mesa da cozinha.

– Tem algum remédio para febre? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos remédios, lendo na caixa o que serviria para febre.

– Você não está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou mostrando qual seria o remédio.

– Não é para mim. Saori estava queimando em febre – Seiya disse abrindo o armário para pegar um copo, foi até o bebedor colocou água.

– Senhorita Saori? – ela preocupou-se – Espere que vou ver como ela está.

Após pegar uma bacia com água e panos os dois subiram para o dormitório de Saori "_Eu falei para ela não ficar na chuva!"_. Chegando ao quarto, a empregada colocou a pequena bacia no criado-mudo e molhou o pano.

– Pode ir descansar... Eu cuido dela – Seiya falou.

– Não acha melhor chamamos um médico?

– Se não melhorar até de manhã, eu chamo – Seiya sorriu para ela.

– Tudo bem... Boa noite – fechando a porta atrás de si, ela deixou Seiya sozinho com Saori.

– Saori Seiya a ajudou a sentar na cama, para lhe dar o remédio – Tome esse remédio – Saori esfregou os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor.

– Não precisa – ela falou se virando para deitar de novo.

– Tome isso agora! – Seiya falou, ríspido. Saori pegou o remédio da mão de Seiya emburrada e o tomou – Boa menina!

– Não fale assim! Parece que sou uma criança – Saori voltou a deitar.

– E não é? É mimada e age como uma – Seiya sorriu.

– Obrigada Seiya – Saori ignorando o comentário, virou para o lado, voltando a dormir.

Passaram alguns minutos, Seiya ouvindo Saori gemer na cama, levantou-se da poltrona que estava sentando-se na beira da cama de Saori.

– A febre estava aumentando – Seiya pegou o pano o torcendo, para tirar o excesso de água, colocando sobre a testa de Saori.

– Estou com frio Seiya – ela murmurou com a respiração ofegante. Seiya levantou pegando outro coberto do closet de Saori para a cobrir – Saori... – Seiya passava o pano úmido no rosto delicado de Saori.

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou – Você vai me abandonar também? – ela perguntava com os olhos cerrados.

– Não Saori, não vou te abandonar – Seiya abaixou a cabeça, falando ao ouvido da jovem e segurou na mão dela, tentando acalmar seu sono – Vou ficar aqui com você.

Seiya beijou a teste de Saori carinhosamente, voltando a passar o pano na face suada de Saori. Foi assim até que a febre abaixou, mas Seiya para não deixar Saori sozinha no quarto dormiu sentado na poltrona, para se preciso, cuidar dela.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_N.A – Oie!!! Finalmente mais um capítulo. Obrigada a quem esta acompanhando minha história e, por favor, mandem comentário. Fico demasiadamente feliz quando os recebo._**

_********_

**_Tea – Obrigada pelo apoio, é bom fazer que esta gostando da minha história... Gosto muito de receber suas reviews, por favor continue as mandando. Beijos!_**

**_Agradecimentos especiais para Bianca Potter. Obrigada mesmo por ter revisado, sei que deu muito trabalho!! Beijos. _**

**_Próximo capítulo – A amizade..._**

**_Beijos_**

**_Palas Lis_**


	5. A amizade

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capitulo 5 – A amizade...**

– Você é uma idiota teimosa! – Seiya disse jogando o material sobre a mesa da escola – Passou o fim de semana de cama e... – Seiya colocou a mão no rosto dela vendo se ainda tinha febre – ... esta com febre, mas é tão teimosa que não quis ficar em casa!

– Pare de brigar comigo! – Saori fez beicinho – Não vê que eu estou doente?

– Você me disse de manhã que estava bem para vim para a escola e agora está doente para levar bronca?

– É! – Saori virou para a porta onde os amigos entravam – Bom dia! – sua voz ainda estava fraca, tendo que forçar para falar.

– O que aconteceu Saori? – Shun abaixando ao lado dela, perguntou ao ver a garota pálida a sua frente.

– Saori está doente, mas é teimosa demais e não quis ficar em casa – Seiya disse olhando para ela.

– Sabe que adoro seus _'elogios'_, mas poderia parar? – Saori disse tentando manter o humor.

– Por que não quis ficar em casa Saori? – Hyoga disse – Eu faço de tudo para faltar na escola, você que pode vem.

– E ainda esta doente – Shiryu a repreendeu também.

– Eu estou bem... Meu avô não esta em casa e Seiya ia vim para a escola, não queira ficar sozinha – Saori disse apoiando o queixo na mão, com a voz quase sumindo.

– Você e o Seiya estão_ muito _juntos – Hyoga disse maliciosamente.

– O que aconteceu para essa mudança tão radical? – Shun perguntou – Viviam brigando.

Saori e Seiya olharam-se corando. Sabiam que eles tinham razão, mas não queriam admitir, de forma alguma que estavam passando mais tempo do que o normal juntos..

– É por que não tem ninguém para ficar comigo – Saori tentou – Então o Seiya esta dormindo na mansão, mas ele ainda briga comigo.

– Eu brigo como você?! – Seiya virou-se para a mesa dela – Você passou a manhã toda esbravejando comigo!

– Mas foi por que você não queria que eu viesse para a escola!

– Por que você esta doente!

– Por que você não queria a minha companhia!

– Não é nada disso! Você é uma idiota mesmo! – Seiya parou de falar virando-se para o professor que tinha acabado de entrar na sala de aula _"Será que ela não vê que eu me preocupo com ela?"_.

– Viu Shun como o Seiya me trata, ele faz isso comigo o dia todo – Saori cruzou os braços, olhou para Seiya.

– Eu que estava pensando que vocês estavam começam a ficar civilizados – Shiryu debruçou sobre a mesa desanimado.

Saori e Seiya viraram-se para ele como um olhar mortal, por acaso Shiryu estava querendo dizer que não eram civilizados?

– Começou a aula pessoal, vamos prestar atenção – Shiryu engolia a seco, apontando para o professor. Sob a mirra de olhos raivosos, o chinês deu um sorriso amarelo.

_**§§§**_

No intervalo estavam no refeitório para comer, os cinco jovens amigos e Saori, a única garota do grupo, já que Seika estava não estava tendo aula na faculdade, e foi viajar com o Aioros para aproveitar os dias de folga.

– Não vai comer Saori? – Ikki perguntou mordendo seu lanche.

– Estou sem fome – ela apenas os olhava comer, sentindo ainda a cabeça doer e o frio próprio da febre.

– Você disse a mesma coisa ontem – Seiya falou colocando suco para ela no copo e o empurrou para frente de Saori – Se você não comer, como vai tomar o remédio para abaixar a febre?

– Eu não quero! – Saori fez uma pequena cena, ao cruzar os braços e estreitar os olhos – Já disse que estou sem fome.

– Desde quando o Seiya cuida tanto assim da Saori? – Ikki parou de comer, colocando o lanche na bandeja.

– Desde que o avô da Saori viajou – Shun respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pudim do irmão, que ainda estava na bandeja – Posso pegar? – Shun disse.

– Fazer o quê? Pega logo – Ikki retorquiu pegando o lanche novamente. Shun animado atacou o pudim.

– Não estou cuidando tanto dela – Seiya disse tirando um pedaço de seu lanche e colocou a frente de Saori – Come logo!

Sem alternativa a jovem fez uma careta e começou a mordiscar o lanche, sem o menor apetite e Seiya sorriu satisfeito.

– Não? – Ikki riu – Onde esta a garota mais _'caprichosa e fresca que já conheci'_ que disse assim que Saori chegou? – Ikki relembrou o episódio, rindo – Saori parou de comer para olhar para Seiya.

– Você disse isso Seiya? – Seiya balançou a cabeça afirmando, despreocupado – Como você pode? – Saori completou sentindo-se ofendida.

– Isso foi há algum tempo atrás – disse no mesmo tom anterior.

Saori ficou sorridente, afinal pelo jeito que Seiya disse, ele pensava diferente a seu respeito agora.

– Ainda acha isso? – Saori perguntou certa que ele iria dizer que não.

– Sim – Seiya a fitou divertido.

– Seu idiota, imbecil, grosso! – Saori exclamou, brava. Os outros do grupo riram – Pensei que você estava melhorando!

– Eu apenas a suporto – Seiya olhou para ela, brincando.

– É, acho que você dois não tem jeito mesmo – Ikki sorriu, desanimado.

– Eu vou dar uma volta! – Saori se levantou, mas sentiu a vista rodar, logo tudo escurecer e levou a mão na cabeça.

– Saori! – Seiya levantou-se depressa.

Foi só o tempo de ele fazer isso e Saori desmaiou caindo para trás. Seiya a segurou pela cintura e a pegou no colo, enquanto os outros a olhavam preocupados e os outros alunos se aproximavam tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com a jovem.

_**§§§**_

Na mansão Kido, Saori permanecia inconsciente há horas. Seiya a observava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto _"Desde do intervalo da escola a Saori estava desmaiada. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de grave com ela"_.Saori lentamente mexeu a mão, Seiya vendo isso se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

– Ela está acordando – Seiya falou baixo, fitando o rosto pálido da garota. Saori apertou os olhos e logo os abriu, despertando.

– Seiya – Saori murmurou piscando algumas vezes – O que acon...?

– Você desmaiou – Seiya a interrompeu, levantou-se – Se você tivesse me escutado e comido, isso não teria acontecido – Saori ouvindo a bronca sentou-se na cama.

– Mas eu não estava na escola? – Saori estranhou estar no seu quarto. A última coisa que estava se lembrando era do refeitório.

– Eu a trouxe para cá.

– Você?! – Saori perguntou.

– Quem mais poderia ser?

– É por que você disse que apenas me suporta – Saori disse estreitando os olhos.

Sua voz estava por um fio, fraca e rouca, mas não poderia deixar de falar isso. Seiya girou os olhos, ignorando o comentário de Saori _"Será que ela não percebeu que eu estava apenas brincando?"_.

– O medico me disse que você precisa ficar de _repouso _por uns dias e alimentar-se bem – Seiya caminhou até a porta, parando para falar – Vou pegar algo para você comer – ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, viu Saori querendo levantar – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

– Estou me levantando! – disse impaciente.

– Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

– Ouvi, mas...

– '_Mas'_ nada! Deite agora mesmo! – Seiya aproximou se de Saori a empurrando devagar pela costa de volta para a cama. Sem deixar Saori falar, assim que ela se deitou, ele a cobriu – Já volto. E seu eu voltar e você estiver fora dessa cama, vou ficar muito bravo. Você não vai querer me ver bravo! – Seiya falou ameaçadoramente.

– Como se eu tivesse medo de você! – Saori disse assim que Seiya fechou a porta.

– Eu ouvi isso! – Seiya gritou do lado de fora do quarto. Saori apenas riu encolhendo-se na cama.

– Acho melhor ficar deitada – Saori puxou mais o cobertor para cima de si.

– Saori! – a porta volta a se abrir para alguém entrar rápido no quarto. Ela olha para a porta querendo saber quem era.

– Shun!? – Saori senta na cama. Shun entrou no quarto seguido por Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki – Vocês também? Mas por que...?

– Viemos ver como você está – Shun sentou-se ao lado de Saori na cama.

– Seiya nos falou que você acabou de acordar – Ikki sorriu.

– Vou ter que ficar uns dias em casa – Saori suspirou desanimada – Obrigada por virem me ver – completou com um sorriso para os amigos.

– Estávamos preocupados – Hyoga sorriu também.

– Saori você ligou para o seu avô, para avisar que você está doente? – Shiryu falou, já imaginando a resposta. Saori apenas balançou a cabeça que não.

– Seiya disse que iria ligar, mas eu não deixei.

– Por que Saori? Poderia ter acontecido algo pior com você – ponderou Shun.

– Meu avô precisava _tanto _dessa viajem que chegou a me deixar aqui... – Saori estava explicando com uma ponta de irônica em sua voz, sendo interrompida por Ikki.

– Você esta fazendo isso apenas para contestar seu avô, ou é impressão minha?

– Não – Saori disse certa – Não queria que ele fosse, mas daí a agir tão imprudentemente é diferente.

– Então porque não avisou? – Ikki voltou a perguntar.

– Meu avô deve estar ocupado, não quero atrapalhar – Saori ajeitou-se na cama para continuar a falar – Depois também não estou tão mau assim e Seiya esta dando conta de cuidar de mim – Saori quase arrependeu da última frase pelos risinhos debochados dos amigos.

– Você e Seiya não se odiavam? – Ikki provocou, continuando com o sorriso de deboche nos lábios – Acho que vocês se gostam muito – Saori enrubesceu, envergonhada e para disfarçar olhou para o lado, esperando a face voltar a cor natural.

– Seiya e eu somos amigos – Saori disse ao voltar a encarar os garotos – Só isso...

– Mas a pouco mais de uma semana vocês nem podiam olhar-se que brigavam – Shiryu pensou um pouco, vendo em sua mente os _'elogios'_ que um dava ao outro – Quando em serem amigos...

– Quanto mais brigar, maior o amor – Hyoga brincou. Saori olhou para ele brava – O que foi?

– Não é nada disso! – Saori resmungou, irritada com o rumo daquela conversa – Você estão enganados. Estão imaginando coisas que não existe. Somos amigos, apenas isso.

– Nos não estamos imaginando nada, você que está se entregando – Ikki provocou.

Os rapazes riram após Saori abrir a boca para responder, mas a fechou de novo, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Vendo que falara demais, Saori envergonhou-se. Ouvindo a voz de Seiya do outro lado da porta logo depois entrar no quarto, o grupo olhou para a porta. Seiya conversando com a empregada entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com um prato de sopa.

– Você melhorou senhorita Saori? – a jovem copeira ao aproximar-se de Saori.

– Sim, estou melhor Rany, obrigada – Saori sorriu com a gentileza da mulher. Seiya passou a frente da copeira, e colocou a bandeja no colo de Saori – Obrigada Seiya.

Saori sorriu olhando diretamente nos olhos de Seiya, esquecendo-se que tinha mais pessoas no quarto. Desviando dos olhos vibrantes de Seiya, começou a comer.

– Que delicia! – Saori disse após a primeira colherada.

– Já viram que ela esta bem... – voltando-se para os amigos, Seiya disse –

Esta na hora de ir embora, Saori precisa descansar.

– Seiya! – Saori o repreendeu entre uma e outra colherada da sopa – Não seja grosso Seiya! Deixe os ficar...

– Não Saori, Seiya tem razão – Shun foi para perto da garota.

– Fiquem mais – Saori pediu parando de comer, Shun beijou ela no rosto e foi direto para a porta, seguido pelos outros.

– Melhoras – Shiryu sorriu ao virar a maçaneta e abrir a porta

– Esperamos você na escola – Hyoga saiu do quarto falando e acenou do lado de fora do quarto.

– Até mais, Saori – Ikki sorriu, mas provocou logo em seguida – Seiya nos expulsou para ficar sozinho com você – deu uma gargalhada alta. Seiya estreitou os olhos para ele, corando um pouco.

– Não é nada disso! – Ikki já estava no corredor, mesmo ouvindo, o ignorou. Seiya bufou, sentando-se aos pés da cama de Saori.

– Com sua licença senhorita, vou acompanha-los a porta – com um leve aceno a copeira retirou-se.

– Por que está bravo? – Saori perguntou. Não tinha ouvido o comentário de Ikki, assim que se despediram, Saori voltou a comer e não prestou atenção.

– Nada não – Seiya disse raivoso.

Saori olhou para Seiya que estava emburrado, olhando para ela comendo e piscou duas vezes, pensando como Seiya era instável e voltou a comer sua suculenta sopa.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Saori arrumava-se empolgada, prendendo os longos cabelos em uma trança. Olhou novamente pela sacada para ver como estava o tempo. Sorriu o ver o céu sem nuvens e o sol fraco daquela manhã agradável, apesar do vento frio que sobrava com a chegada do inverno. O sol brilhava no céu, mesmo que somente para aquecer levemente, deixando o dia pouco mais cálido. Aproximou-se do espelho vendo alguns fios de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto graciosamente, deixando o rosto mais jovial. Fechou o zíper de sua blusa e saiu do quarto indo direto para alguns quartos após o seu. Entrou sorrindo, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o quarto todo escuro e sem um índice de que alguém ali estava acordado. Resmungando uma pouco ela aproximou-se da cama _"Esse idiota ainda não acordou!"_.

– Seiya! – Saori o chamou brava, mas esse nem dava sinal de que ia acordar.

Saori observou Seiya dormir, estava tão fofo. Seus cabelos castanhos estando desarrumados davam um ar divertido, com a mão pousada sobre o tórax. E não pode deixar de admirar sua beleza. Lembrou-se do que estava fazendo ali e estreitou os olhos.

– Idiota! – Saori balançou um pouco Seiya, após sentar na cama ao lado dele. Girou os olhos sem conseguir o acordar – Seiya! – Saori o chamou mais alto e sorriu quando viu seu se mexer um pouco. Seiya abriu os olhos. Ainda meio dormindo alisando o tórax com a mão, inclinando o corpo para frente vendo o relógio no criado-mudo, marcando um horário que só acordava em dias de aula e hoje seria Sábado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, os ajeitando um pouco.

– O que foi Saori? – Seiya disse com voz infantil, sonolento.

– Você esqueceu? – Saori disse.

– Esqueceu o quê? – Seiya esforçava a vista para permanecer acordado.

– Você prometeu que ia me levar no parque!

Saori se levantou e bateu o pé no chão como criança, falando brava. Seiya olhou para ela e deitou-se de bruços para voltar a dormir, ignorando a pequena cena que a garota fazia ao lado de sua cama.

– Mas você não cumpriu o acordo, então nada feito – Seiya fechou os olhos, que quase não conseguia os manter abertos – Boa noite.

– Seiya! – Saori gritou – Como não cumpri?

– Eu disse que só iria te levar se você deixasse eu assistir ao jogo de futebol calada – Seiya disse entre bocejos – Mas você não parou de falar um minuto sequer. Agora vá encher o saco de outro que eu quero dormir.

– Não foi nada disso! – Saori cruzou os braços – Eu só falei no segundo tempo.

– Você mesmo esta falando que não cumpriu o acordo.

– Mas você não disse que teria que ser o jogo todo! – Saori disse com falso ar inocente e Seiya de olhos fechados arqueou uma sobrancelha – Pensei que seria só uma parte do jogo. Você disse bem assim: _"Se você ficar calada até o juiz apitar, eu te levo no parque" _– Saori até engrossou a voz tentando imitar o jeito de Seiya – Não tenho culpa se o juiz apitou no fim do primeiro tempo – Seiya abriu os olhos e virou-se para ela, não acreditando no que ouvia.

– Vamos Seiya, levanta _agora_!

Saori deu as costas para ele para ir até a janela, puxou a cortina, deixando a claridade entrar no quarto. Seiya fechou os olhos, e não sendo o bastante, os cobriu com o braço sentindo os olhos lagrimejarem.

– Você sabe como incomodar! – Seiya retrucou esfregando os olhos para acostumar com a luz forte. Levantou-se de um pulo – Podia pelo menos ter esperado eu acordar – falou espreguiçando.

– Vai logo Seiya! – Saori sentou na cama dele, fazendo um gesto de impaciente. Seiya olhou para ela, mostrou a língua e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar banho.

– Chatinha! – Saori apenas sorriu.

Esperando impacientemente Seiya se arrumar, ela ora sentava na cama e ia na sacada e ora resmungava e xingava internamente pela demora de Seiya. Estava voltando da sacada reclamando quando Seiya saiu do banheiro.

– Até que fim! – exclamou Saori se aproximando dele – Vai mais rápido, por favor – Saori sentou-se no pequeno sofá.

– Se você não se importa... – Seiya olhou para si, somente com uma toalha amarrada para tampar suas partes baixas, ainda com o corpo e cabelos molhados – Eu queria me trocar.

Saori levantou-se num sobressalto, ruborizada. Somente naquele momento percebeu os trajes de Seiya. Virou-se de para sair do quarto.

– Desculpe-me – disse abrindo a porta, não olhando para trás sem graça e totalmente corada – Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo – saiu do quarto assim que falou, praticamente correndo. Seiya apenas riu, começando a arrumar-se.

_**§§§**_

Os olhos de Saori brilhavam quando o carro parou em frente ao parque de diversões, com suas mãos no vidro parecendo uma criança, ansiosa para brincar. Seiya nem olhava para fora do automóvel, sua atenção estava posta em Saori, reparando na alegria dela ao estar ali. Seiya esboçava um sorriso ao olha-la, contente em tê-la deixado tão alegre. Saori nem esperou o motorista abrir a porta do veículo, eufórica ela mesmo abriu. Desceu do carro com um imenso sorriso. Assim que Seiya desceu também, ela pegou na mão de Seiya, literalmente o arrastando para dentro do parque.

– Não quero perder nem um segundo sequer! – Saori falou cruzando a entrada, parando em frente a uma imensa Montanha Russa – Olha Seiya! – Saori disse apontando para o brinquedo, apertando a mão de Seiya para ele olhar.

– Quer ir nesse primeiro?

A resposta de Saori foi o puxar, já correndo para a pequena fila. O brinquedo parou e Saori e Seiya sentaram-se juntos, nos acentos do meio.

– Seiya, eu estou com medo – Saori murmurou o vendo abaixando o ferro de segurança e ela mesma apertou o cinto na cintura.

– Não seja boba Saori – Seiya disse sentindo o carrinho começar a andar – Você vai gostar.

Subindo a grande montanha, Saori olhava para os lados, temerosa. Seiya girou os olhos e segurou na mão dela. Ao sentir a mão firme de Seiya em sua, ela o olhou, que estava olhando para frente. Sorriu sentindo-se só assim segura. A descida chegou e o brinquedo aumentos a velocidade, despencando na íngreme descida. Saori apertou a mão de Seiya, gritando. Passados os segundos do percurso, o carrinho parou para eles descerem. Saori finalmente soltou a mão de Seiya para leva-la ao peito, rindo do coração acelerado.

– Quase que eu fico sem mão – Seiya brincou, balançando a mão.

– E eu quase fiquei sem coração! – Saori disse sentindo as mãos tremerem um pouco.

Seiya riu e abriu o seu cinto e a proteção dos dois, descendo do carrinho. Saori ainda ficou um pouco, até tirar o sinto.

– Vai dar outra volta? – Seiya perguntou.

Saori acenou que não com o rosto assustado pensando em outra volta naquilo. Sorrindo, Seiya estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a descer, Saori aceitou e saiu do carrinho.

_**§§§**_

O dia foi agitado. Cinema 3D, Montanhas Russas, Casa de Espelhos, Castelo Assombrado, Carrinho de Bate-Bate, Barco Viking, Teleférico, Labirinto, brinquedo de girar, de voar, com água, altos, baixos, rápidos, lentos, todos. Os dois andaram o parque inteiro, sem Saori deixar passar nenhum brinquedo despercebido. Parando somente no fim da tarde para um lanche rápido.

– Estava com fome! – Saori disse dando uma grande mordida no lanche.

– Você não quis parar um minuto – Seiya sorriu levanto o canudo do suco a boca – Não disse para você que conseguiria ganhar... – Seiya olhou para o coelho branco e rosa que ganhou para Saori no Tiro ao Alvo e o pegou pelas orelhinhas compridas para o chacoalhar – ... E você tinha que escolher o mais feio?

– Não fale assim de Genki! – Saori o puxou da mão de Seiya e o abraçou – Ele é lindo!

– Você deu nome para essa coisa feia!? – Seiya apontou para o coelho, gargalhando – E o nome é mais feio ainda!

– Genki não é feio! E o nome dele é mais lindo ainda! – Saori disse acariciando a cabeça no coelho peludo, entrelaçando os pêlos dele em seus dedos.

– Deixando esse monstrinho de lado... – Saori levantou o rosto furiosa com Seiya, que revirou os olhos – ... Digo, o Genkizinho fofinho e bonitinho – Seiya disse sarcástico e Saori sorriu satisfeita – Deixando essa coisa _'linda'_ de lado, temos que ir Saori – Seiya deu uma pausa para olhar no relógio de pulso e depois para o sol se pondo – Já esta escurecendo... – Saori lançou um olhar triste para Seiya – Não vem não Saori! Vamos embora – Seiya levantou-se e bateu a mão na roupa, tentando tirar o amassado.

– Só mais um Seiya! – Saori pediu – Eu prometo que é o último!

– Você disse isso há horas atrás.

– Mas dessa vez é verdade... Eu estou até prometendo!

– Das outras vezes você também disse que era verdade.

– Por favorzinho! – Saori pediu ajuntando as mãos e sorrindo.

Esta bem, mas...

Saori nem deu tempo de Seiya acabar de falar, segurou em seu braço e o arrastou para a Roda Gigante. A fila estava longa, só conseguindo entrar no brinquedo ao anoitecer. Entraram no brinquedo, e ele começou a subir devagar. A vista era linda. Para baixo tinha a iluminação do parque, com muitas luzes coloridas e ao longe a da cidade movimentada. Para cima, as estrelas brilhavam intensamente, fazendo companhia para a lua cheia com sua luz branca clareando o rosto de Saori e Seiya.

– Olha que lindo Seiya! – Saori lhe mostrou o céu com uma mão e com a outra segurava Genki – As estrelas estão tão bonitas, não estão? – ela virou-se para Seiya.

– Sim Saori – ele concordou parando de a olhar, o que tinha feito desde que tinham subido no brinquedo e olhado para o céu – Estão muito bonitas mesmo – sorriu ao fim.

– Olha Genki, as estrelas – Saori segurou o coelho mostrando para ele o céu noturno – E a lua cheia... Não são lindas? – Saori olhou para o pequeno coelho de pelúcia e o abraçou fortemente.

– Você gostou mesmo desse bicho feio? – Seiya perguntou. Saori acenou que sim, ainda abraçado a Genki e olhando as estrelas.

– Sabe por que coloquei esse nome nele? – Saori disse o apertando mais nos braços e os olhos brilhando de alegria – Por que faz muito tempo que não me sentia tão feliz quanto hoje...

Ao acabar de falar olhou para Seiya, que tinha no rosto uma expressão surpresa, abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Saori completou voltando a fitar o céu.

– Hoje foi a primeira vez que estava realmente feliz... Sem depois me magoar...

Saori sentou-se mais próximo a Seiya e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, com um belo sorriso nos lábios _"Fico feliz em saber que você Saori, está feliz"_. Seiya não conseguiu disse nada, apenas voltou procurando com os olhos a mesma constelação que Saori olhava tão maravilhada, olhando na mesma direção que ela – Obrigada Seiya... Muito obrigada...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_N.A – Estou muito animada com essa fanfic, por que esse é meu capítulo favorito. Espero que tenham gostado também. _****_Ah! Genki quer dizer "alegre", "feliz"; bem sugestivo ao que Saori esta sentindo no momento que nomeou o "bicho feio", como diz Seiya._**

**_Obrigada por ler a minha historinha e mandem-me reviews ou e-mail ), para dizer-me a opinião de vocês. Alegrar-me-ei muito com isso, pois só assim posso saber se estão gostando da minha fanfic. _**

**_Agradeço a Paula, a Amazona dos Elementos, a Tea Mazaki, Mary Ogawara e a Petit Angel, é muito bom saber que estão gostando, continue acompanhando a história e me mandem mais comentário. Fiquei muito feliz em receber suas revives!! E também a Bianca Potter, por revisar. Beijos!! _**

**_Akane Kittsune – Rs .. rs.. é quase isso, uma amizade muito, muito colorida.. Ah eu não me ofendi não, achei engraçado. Obrigada pelo elogio e beijos!_**

**_Próximo capítulo – O ciúmes..._**

**_Até a mais... beijinhos..._**

**_Palas Lis_**


	6. O cíumes

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 6 – O ciúmes...**

Saori entrou na mansão esfregando os olhos ao lado de Seiya. O passeio foi tão intenso que Saori estava exausta e o caminho de volta para a casa ela adormeceu.

– Estou com sono... – Saori disse bocejando, subindo os primeiros degraus da escadaria que dava para o andar de cima.

Parou de subir ao ouvir uma voz conhecida, despertando-se e virou-se para trás.

– Vovô! – Saori falou surpresa ao ver o avô saindo do escritório e correu para abraça-lo – Que bom que chegou, vovô! – ela sorriu – Nadesko! Akira! – Saori abraçou os pais de Seiya também – Olá Tatsume – Saori disse assim que ele voltou da sala de estar.

– Rany me disse que saiu. Onde estava, querida? – Mitsumasa perguntou sorrindo.

– Seiya me levou ao parque – Saori sorriu alegre.

Nadesko e Akira entreolharam-se, admirados. Pelo que sabiam os dois ainda nem se suportavam. Mitsumasa parecia já saber que isso iria acontecer, e somente soltou uma risada, feliz pela neta.

– Então vocês divertiram-se bastante? – Akira aproximou-se do filho colocando o braço em seu ombro.

– Sim – Seiya disse olhando disfarçadamente para Saori – Tirando fato de Saori ter adoecido.

– O quê? – os três recém-chegados se assustaram.

– Você ficou doente Saori? – Mitsumasa falou preocupado.

Saori olhou para Seiya brava, ele apenas sorriu cinicamente para ela.

– Seu idiota fofoqueiro! Eu falei para não contar! – Saori esbravejou, nervosa.

– Então é verdade. Por que não me ligou Saori? – Mitsumasa perguntou com a voz levemente alterada e Saori apenas deu de ombros.

– Foi só uma gripe, mas já estou bem – Saori disse sem dar importância – E Seiya cuidou de mim...

– É verdade Seiya? – Nadesko perguntou orgulhosa do filho.

– Fazer o quê... Tive que agüentar – Seiya falou olhando para Saori, para a provocar. Saori fez uma careta para ele.

– Ah! – Saori recordou-se do prêmio do Tiro ao Alvo, mostrou os coelho para os presentes – O Seiya ganhou para mim, não é lindo?

– Saori deu até nome para esse monstrinho – Seiya disse, revoltado – Não tem nada de lindo nesse bicho feio.

– Ele é lindo, e ponto final! – Saori disse, irritada.

– Tem louco para tudo nesse mundo – Seiya riu quando Saori lançou um olhar irado em sua direção.

– Como é o nome dele querida? – seu avô perguntou.

– Genki...Genki Kido! – Saori disse arrancando risos de todos os presentes. Seiya levou a mão na cabeça, ainda rindo.

– Quer dizer que você é a mãe dele? – Seiya brincou – Por isso ele é tão feio... Puxou a mãe!

– Seiya seu imbecil!

Saori correu atrás dele, com a vontade de espanca-lo. Seiya para não ser pego, correu escada acima e Saori atrás o xingando. No hall mansão, Nadesko, Akira e Mitsumasa davam risada dos dois.

– Parecem crianças – comentou Nadesko – Mas fico contente que os dois estejam se dando bem e...

– Seiya volte aqui!

Eles pararam de falar e olharam para o andar de cima, ao ouvir barulho de algo caindo no chão e Saori gritando.

– Você acha que eu estou ficando louco? – Seiya respondeu batendo uma das portas da casa, provavelmente para evitar ser pego.

– Ou talvez não... – Nadesko levou a mão na cabeça, ouvindo sucessivos gritos e tapas.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

– Você vai sim!

– Não vou não!

– Vai sim!

– Não! _**EU**_ não vou não!

– Sim! _**VOCÊ**_ vai sim!

– Não insista, eu não vou!

– Claro que você vai! _**EU **_estou mandando!

– Você não manda em _**MIM**_! Eu não quero ir e não vou!

– Vai sim, e pronto e acabou!

– Que parte do _'__não'_ você não entendeu?

– Não quero ir sozinha e você vai comigo **sim**!

Saori e Seiya brigavam sentados na mesa do refeitório do colégio, tirando a calma do outros integrantes da mesa. Seika olhava para os dois não acreditando como conseguiam ficar a manhã toda brigando pela mesma coisa. Mitsumasa havia sido convidado para uma festa do filho de seu amigo, um comerciante muito rico. O jovem estaria fazendo aniversario e seu pai convidou o avô de Saori, que não poderá comparecer e pediu a neta que fosse em seu lugar.

– Já falei que não vou!

– E **_eu_ **já falei que você vai! – Saori decidida, mas perguntou cansada, já quase pensado em desistir – Por que Seiya? O que custa?

– Custa muito! – Seiya disse passando a mão nos cabelos, já irritado com a insistência de Saori – Essa festa é muito longe e eu ia aproveitar para descansar desse fim de semana... Peça a outro que eu não vou!

– Mas... – Saori respirou fundo para se acalmar – Você não foi a minha primeira alternativa, pelo contrário, você foi a última...

– Quanta consideração! Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de mim... Oh! – Seiya disse sarcástico, para depois ficar sério e Saori girou os olhos.

– Eu já lhe disse... – Saori falou como se tivesse conversando com uma criança – Todos dessa mesa eu já chamei e nenhum deles pode ir...

– Deve ser por que você é tão chatinha que ninguém quer ir junto.

– Claro que não!

– Por que ninguém quer ir com você então?

– Você é burro ou você somente se faz?

– Nem um nem o outro. Apenas por que é muito divertido ver você repetir tudo de novo – Seiya disse irônico, girando os olhos – E você sabe como eu gosto de ouvir você falar sem parar na minha cabeça.

– Chega! – Saori disse levantando-se – Afinal você é meu segurança e vai sim!

– Você me cansa – Seiya disse desolado com tamanha resistência – Só vou com uma condição.

– Qual? – Saori disse animada.

– Fica calada! Não agüento mais ouvir sua voz, já estou até com dor de cabeça – Seiya fez massagem na têmpora – Desde manhã você esta falando sem parar, não a quem agüente!

Saori abriu a boca para protestar, mas conteve-se e sorrindo cinicamente para Seiya "_Eu sabia que ele iria!"_.

– Pode passar o dinheiro – Seika estendeu a mão para Ikki e Hyoga rindo.

– Droga! – eles reclamaram, pegando dinheiro no bolso.

– Eu falei para vocês não apostarem – Shun falou.

– Eu também... Vocês sabem que nunca da para saber quem vai convencer o outro primeiro – Shiryu falou.

– É... Mas dessa vez achei que o otário do Seiya ia recusar até o fim! – Ikki resmungou – A Saori está falando com ele desde cedo.

Hyoga apenas olhava feio para Seiya, enquanto os outros riam dele e de Ikki.

– Vocês sempre perdem! Por que continuam apostando? – Saori perguntou.

– Por que temos a esperança de um dia de acertar que vai ganhar a briga de vocês, sempre tão instáveis! – Hyoga debruçou sobre a mesa – E eu fiquei sem dinheiro.

– Não fica assim, Hyoga – Seika sorriu cinicamente – Quem sabe da próxima.

– Acho que você e o Seiya combinam! – Ikki falou – Só pode ser isso.

– Eu devia fazer isso mesmo! Quem sabe assim você parassem de apostar com a minha vida – Seiya disse, sério.

– O sinal tocou. Tenho que ir para minha escola – Seika saiu rindo da mesa e acenou para os perdedores que ainda estavam emburrados – Até mais...

– Quando é a festa, Saori? – Seiya perguntou quando todos da mesa levantaram e andou ao lado de Saori.

– A festa é no sábado, sairemos na sexta – Saori disse rindo – Você vai ver, vai ser legal!

Seiya estreitou os olhos, contrariado.

– É muito bom ser mesmo – Seiya parou para olhar para a Saori – Senão, não sei o que vou fazer com uma garota.

Saori apenas piscou inocentemente para ele, com um sorriso. Seiya revirou os olhos, cansado.

– Você é uma peste!

– Hum! – Saori cruzou os braços, com o rosto franzido – Não sou não!

– É sim!

– Não sou não!

– De novo não! – Shun e Shiryu levaram a mão na cabeça, vendo começar outra discussão.

– 2º round! – Hyoga falou animado para Ikki – Quer apostar?

Ikki desviou os olhos de Hyoga e olhou para Saori e Seiya brigando.

– Tenho certeza que o Seiya ganha essa! – Ikki foi logo procurando nos bolsos algo para a aposta.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Saori estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto na mansão Kido. Sentia a brisa bater no seu rosto, enquanto tomava chá quente. Seus pensamentos voavam longe dali. Fazia alguns dias que chegara da viagem para a casa da família Solo, onde tinha ido com Seiya para a festa do vigésimo aniversário do único herdeiro do amigo de seu avô. Não tinha sido um passeio muito proveitoso e divertido como estava esperando que fosse. Seiya tinha agido de modo esquisito e ainda estava estranho _"O que será que aconteceu com Seiya?"_.Saori colocou a mão no queixo pensando "_Por que será que ele ficou tão bravo?"_.

_**§§§ Flashback §§§**_

Sexta à noite, Saori acabava de arrumar sua pequena mala. Seiya entrou no quarto resmungando da demora dela. O avião já estava os esperava há muito tempo e Saori estava indecisa em qual vestido deveria usar. Seika tentava ajuda-la, mas Saori estava indecisa demais.

– Podemos ir? – Seiya perguntou a décima vez.

Saori fechou o zíper da mala e suspirou aliviada em ter conseguido escolher.

– Podemos – Saori assentiu.

Praguejando por ter concordando em ir nessa festa, Seiya pegou a mala e foi para o avião sem nem esperar Saori, pisando duro.

– Você vai ficar linda com aquele vestido! – Seika disse empolgada.

As duas desceram para a pista de vôo da mansão. Mitsumasa, Akira e Nadesko já estavam a esperando.

– Tchau vovô – Saori o abraçou, assim como a amiga e foi para o avião.

Antes da porta se fechar ela acenou para o trio que estava esperando o avião decolar e foi sentar-se ao lado de Seiya, com um sorriso ingênuo nos lábios, ignorando o fato dele está completamente raivoso com a viagem.

– Olá Seiya! – Saori sorriu alegre.

Ele apenas a fitou, entediado. Passaram a noite no avião e pela manhã do sábado o avião pousou no aeroporto da Inglaterra. Ao descerem uma limusine já os esperava para ir para a mansão Solo. Seiya permanecia impassível e Saori sorridente.

– Não fica assim Seiya. Vai ser divertido! – Saori tentava o animar.

Chegaram na mansão da família Solo antes do café da manhã e o dono da casa dos esperava do hall.

– Bom dia senhorita Kido e senhor Ogawara – ele os cumprimentou simpático.

Seiya estava ali como convidado e não como segurança, mas mesmo assim estranhou o modo de ser tratado. Não gostava dessas formalidades ou _'frescuras'_ na sua opinião.

– Bom dia, senhor Senshi Solo – Saori sorriu.

– Podem acompanhar o mordomo que ele os levara para seus aposentos. Descanse que a noite será a festa.

Senshi fez um leve sinal e o mordomo estendeu a mão para Saori e Seiya o seguir.

– Obrigada – Saori agradeceu antes de ir seguir o mordomo.

A mansão era grande e estilo antigo, muito luxuosa. No andar de cima da casa, ao final do corredor, o mordomo abriu uma porta grande e deu passagem para a Saori e apontou para Seiya a porta à frente, abrindo para ele. Saori acenou para Seiya ao entrar no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_**§§§**_

Saori aproveitou para dormir uma pouco da longa viagem que tinha feito. Tinha que estar pelo menos descansada na festa, pois não sabia se iria se divertir ou não. O sol começava a se pôr na tarde de sábado. E Saori que tinha acabado de tomar um belo banho, saiu do banheiro enrolada em um roupão, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, evitando que caísse nos olhos. Foi direto para a mala aperta sobre a cama.

– Já deve estar quase na hora da festa... – Saori olhou para o relógio e para a janela grande, com uma cortina clara – ... Já esta escurecendo... – sentou-se na cama, secando os cabelos com uma toalha "_Não quero me atrasar. Vou me arrumar agora"_. Saori tirou algumas coisas da mala, para se vestir. Passada mais de uma hora Saori olhava-se no espelho do quarto, dando um último acerto no vestido.

– Senhorita Kido – Saori virou-se para porta ao ouvir batidas.

– Sim, pode entrar – Saori foi até a porta.

– Senhorita Kido... – o mesmo mordomo que a conduziu ao dormitório a olhou de cima a baixo, encantado com a sua beleza –... senhor Solo pediu para avisar que a festa já esta sendo iniciada e a espera – Saori acenou com um sorriso – E o senhor Ogawara também já a espera. Com licença – com uma reverência ele saiu do quarto.

Saori voltou-se a cama, pegando seu perfume espirando a essência em si. Suspirou antes de levantar-se. Saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor longo e espesso, olhou alguns retratos nas paredes e algumas obras de arte de antigos pintores famosos, dando um aspecto elegante ao corredor. Logo chegou no gradil da escada. Antes de descer deu uma observada o que estava acontecendo no hall. Procurou com os olhos Seiya, o encontrando sentado no sofá próximo à janela, olhando para fora _"Como Seiya esta lindo!"_. Seiya estava muito belo em um traje social e cabelos desalinhados, como o habitual. Tomando ar, Saori desceu alguns degraus. Suas mãos tremeram uma pouco e sua face avermelhou-se, quando os convidados que já estavam lá, olharam para ela. Seiya vendo todos se virarem para a escada, olha também _"Saori..."_. Ele levantado-se para esperar Saori que olhava em sua direção acabando de descer os degraus "_Saori está muito bela"_. Seiya olhava cada detalhe na garota que estava se aproximando dele.

Saori vestia um longo vestido rosa claro, com mangas curtas e sapatos de altos num tom pouco mais escuro que do vestido, com um singelo colar com brincos e pulseira de diamantes, o cabelo longo preso com brilhantes rosáceos num soque frouxo e mechas caindo sobre o rosto. Saori com as mãos juntas a frente do corpo e envergonhada com os olhares postos sobre ela, ajuntou-se a Seiya. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, não conseguindo falar absolutamente nada, apenas olhavam-se.

– Senhorita Kido – Senshi chamou a jovem.

– Senhor Senshi – Saori virou-se sorrindo, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter a tirado daquele desconfortável silêncio permanecido como Seiya.

– Espero que se divirta... Logo meu filho irá chegar – Senshi falou e afastou-se para cumprimentar outros convidados.

– Que estranho – Saori disse baixo.

– Estranho o quê? – Seiya foi mais perto dela para ouvi-la melhor.

– O aniversariante ainda nem está presente, que falta de delicadeza.

– Espero que nem venha – Seiya cruzou os braços frente ao corpo – Esta muito parado isso aqui, até a musica é melosa.

Saori olhou para o canto do local de onde se ouvia o som, com instrumentos clássicos sendo tocados por uma banca.

– Ora Seiya você não aprecia musicas clássicas? – Saori perguntou sorrindo.

– É obvio que não – ele retorquiu.

– Por que não? São musicas bonitas.

– A única musica clássica que ouvi e gostei... – Seiya olhou com desinteresse para as pessoas que tocavam os instrumentos – ... Foi à que ouvi você tocar no piano.

Saori arregalou os olhos, são acreditando no que ouvia "_Ele está dizendo que gostou da minha canção!?"_. Seu coração disparou e suas bochechas coraram.

– Seiya você... – Saori começou a pronunciar, mas parou quando todos se voltaram para a porta.

Um homem muito bonito de olhos azuis, alto e com corpo atlético entrou de terno, sorrindo simpático para os presentes da festa.

– Desculpem minha demora... – ele disse fazendo uma moderada reverência e foi para perto de Senshi.

Ao passar perto de Saori, cruzou seus olhos azuis sedutores com os brilhantes olhos verdes dela _"Que bela jovem... Quem será?"_. Seiya percebendo o olhar do homem sobre Saori, fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

– Que cara esnobe! – Seiya resmungou – Não achou Saori?

Ele não obteve resposta, Saori ainda olhava para o homem que acabara de entrar na mansão e nem percebeu que Seiya estava falando com ela.

– Saori!

– Seiya... Você disse alguma coisa? – Saori falou sem parar de olhar para o homem.

– Esqueça! – Seiya afastou-se um pouco – Vou pegar algo para beber – girando os olhos foi até o garçom e pegou duas taças – Tome Saori – Seiya entregou lhe a taça.

– Obrigada Seiya! – Saori sorriu para ele levando o copo aos lábios – Aquele deve ser o filho de Senshi.

– Não! – Seiya falou sarcástico – Descobriu sozinha ou foi de olhar demais para ele?

– Seu grosso! – Saori irritou-se com ele – Do que você esta falando?

– Agora se faz de desentendida... – parou de falar quando o filho de Senshi aproximou dos dois – Não gostei desse cara! – disse baixo próximo ao ouvido de Saori.

– Não seja implicante Seiya! – Saori disse entre os dentes, não querendo que o homem os ouvisse – Você nem o conhece.

– Senhorita, poderia a conhecer? – Saori concedeu com um sorriso – Sou Julian Solo, é um prazer conhecer tão bela jovem.

Julian pegou na mão de Saori, depositando um beijo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

– É um prazer... Conhece-lo também... – Saori fraquejou um pouco, enrubescida – Sou Saori Kido.

– Você deve ser neta de Mitsumasa Kido – Julian disse endireitando-se.

– Ah! Esse é Seiya Ogawara – Saori apresentou Seiya.

Os dois se olharam e faíscas se formaram. Odiaram-se instantaneamente. Julian estendeu a mão para Seiya, o olhando com desprezo. Seiya olhava raivoso para ele, nem tentando disfarça uma antipatia como Julian fez.

– Já ouvi falar muito da senhorita – Julian disse voltando-se para Saori com ar galanteador – Mas não que era tão linda...

– Obrigada senhor Solo – Saori sorri envergonhada e Seiya girava os olhos entre os dois.

– Por favor, me chame apenas de Julian.

– Por favor, me chame apenas de Julian... – Seiya fez algumas caretas o remedando baixo.

– Disse algo, cavalheiro? – Julian olhou para Seiya, fingindo não ter ouvido a imitação.

– Estava dizendo que o vinho está ótimo – Seiya disse dissimulado, levantando um pouco a taça.

– Ah... Sim, entendo – lançando um olhar fulminante para Seiya, falou com Saori – Gostaria de conversar a sós com a senhorita, poderia?

Saori concordou. Julian pegou a taça de Saori empurrou a Seiya, com um sorriso irônico e estendeu a mão para Saori, que pousou a sua sobre a dele, afastando-se com ela para fora da mansão.

– Idiota! – Seiya os olhou cruzarem a porta, deixou as taças sobre a bandeja de um dos garçons, para os seguir sem ser percebido.

Seiya os viu parar frente à um pequeno lago artificial no jardim, com refletores a sua volta. Seiya ficou próximo a algumas pessoas que estava no local onde poderia os ouvir, sem ser notado.

– O que gostaria de me falar, Julian?

– Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

– Amor a primeira vista? – Saori repetiu, tentando entender onde ele estava querendo chegar com aquilo.

– Sim, amor a primeira vista – Julian olhou para o lago – Pois assim que a vi, me apaixonei.

Julian fui direto. Saori, assim como Seiya arregalou os olhos, deixando o queixo cair, sem palavras.

– Julian...

– É como se já tivéssemos nos encontrados outras vezes... – Julian pegou as mãos de Saori, junto as suas, as segurando delicadamente.

Seiya deu um passo para frente, fechando o punho. Sua vontade era ir até lá e separa-los, mas conteve-se.

– Você quer partilhar de bons momentos ao meu lado? – Julian pergunta olhando fixamente para Saori.

– O que? – foi a única coisa que Saori consegui dizer.

– O que vim lhe perguntar é... Se você quer ser a esposa de Julian Solo, o que me diz?

Saori puxou suas mãos de junto das de Julian, absorvendo o que ele tinha dito. Seiya quase caiu para trás, perplexo e irritado _"Isso não devia me interessar... Droga por que estou me preocupando tanto?"_, abaixando o punho, deu meia volta e foi para a mansão, enciumado.

– Esposa? Você deve brincando? – Saori riu.

Era a pergunta mais sem nexo que já tinha ouvido, ainda mais de um completo desconhecido.

– Eu... – ela tentou dizer, mas Julian a cortou.

– Não, eu não estou brincando senhorita Saori! – Julian falou completamente sério – E então qual é a sua resposta?

– Acho que seria uma grande honra... Todavia, receio ter que recusar desculpe, mas tenho que voltar para o Japão ainda hoje – Saori disse decidida, afastando-se de Julian – Boa noite, senhor Julian.

Dando as costas para ele, Saori vai para a mansão, deixando um incrédulo Julian para trás. Saori entrou na mansão, procurando por Seiya.

– Seiya – Saori o chamou.

Ao ouvi a voz de Saori atrás de si, fez o possível para ignora-la.

– O que faz aqui? – Saori franziu a testa – Não devia estar com o seu futuro marido?

– Não seja bobo, Seiya... – Saori estreitou os olhos, percebendo o que Seiya tinha dito – Você estava ouvindo minha conversa? – Saori colocou a mão na cintura, raivosa.

– Estava no jardim. Ouvi sem querer – virou-se para Saori, mas olhava sobre sua cabeça – Veio me falar sobre seu casamento? Ou me convidar?

– Pelo jeito você nem ouviu tudo, como pode tirar conclusões? – Saori estava visivelmente nervosa com Seiya – Você nem ouviu minha resposta e...

– Nem quero! Não é da minha conta! – Seiya deu as costas para Saori – Com licença, vou para o quarto – subiu as escadas a passos rápidos.

– Ele nem me deixou explicar! – Saori olhou Seiya subir as escadas, confusa.

_**§§§ Fim do Flashback §§§**_

_**N.A – Olá!!! Demorei um pouco mais para postar para poder curtir meu aniversário, que foi dia 6 de setembro, fiquei tão feliz em finalmente ter 18 anos!!! Mas voltando a fanfic, está aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando e não esqueçam dos comentários.**_

_**Júlia e Tea – Não se preocupem, o beijo está se aproximando... rs... rs.. É só esperam mais um pouquinho. Beijos!**_

_**Madan Spooky – Fiquei lisonjeada com o seu comentário. Muito obrigada mesmo, adorei a reviews. Eu não gosto que as coisas aconteçam muito rápido, por isso pauso bem os acontecimentos, para ficar emocionante... rs.. rs.. Continue acompanhando a fanfic e comentando. Beijos.**_

_**Hello Claori! Fiquei muito feliz pela review e que está gostando da minha fanfic, espero que continue lendo e comentando. Ah! Muito obrigada por lembrar do meu aniversário, e gostaria de saber como faz para ler minha história, se não sabe português? (fiquei muito curiosa!!!) Beijos.**_

_**Não posse deixar de agradecer a Bianca Potter que está sendo tão gentil em revisar os capítulos e arrumando meus erros grotescos. Mil beijos. **_

_**Próximo capitulo – A saudade...**_

_**Por hoje é só, até loguinho...**_

_**Palas Lis**_


	7. A saudade

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 7 – A saudade...**

Era uma manhã fria de inverno. A neve caia sobre a grama verde, deixando com uma camada grossa de gelo. A limusine estacionou frente ao colégio que devido ao horário e a temperatura baixíssima, ainda não tinha alunos. Seiya desceu no carro, caminhando rápido, não querendo falar com Saori. Desde que tinham chegado da mansão Solo, a cerca de duas semanas, Seiya recusava-se a trocar qualquer palavra com Saori. E o pior, nem explicava o porque desse desprezo. Saori pensava, tentando relembrar o que poderia tê-lo deixado tão bravio, mas não consegui achar uma resposta.

– Seiya espere! – Saori entrou na escola apressada atrás de Seiya – Por que você não quer falar comigo?

– Seiya! – Saori o chamou de novo colocando os livros sobre a mesa. Seiya apenas a olhou, sem nada responder – Eu nem sei o que eu fiz para você! – Saori disse triste – Você é um egocêntrico, Seiya! Não está nem aí com os meus sentimentos... Agora sou eu quem não quero mais falar com você!

Seiya viu os olhos de Saori brilhar em lágrimas ao se afastar para sair da sala _"Eu a fiz chorar!"_.

– Saori – Seiya levantou-se e antes que ela pudesse sair, ele a segurou pelo pulso.

– Me deixa Seiya – Saori falou cabisbaixa – Não quero me magoar mais... Você é como a minha família... – Saori respirou fundo para segurar as lágrimas, sem êxito – ...Você é como eles... – Saori soltou o braço de Seiya – Cheguei até pensar que você seria diferente... Mas não é... Não é!

Saori cobriu o rosto com as mãos soluçando. Seiya colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo Saori olhar para ele.

– Será que você não entender?

– Entende o quê? Você nem está falando comigo!

– Não entende que eu não quero que você fique com Julian! – Seiya quase a chacoalhou.

– Julian?! – Saori falou sem entender – O que tem o Julian?

– Não se faça de burra Saori!

Saori olhou assustada para ele, Seiya era implicante e arrogante, mas nunca tinha falando num tom tão glacial.

– Não estou me fazendo de burra! – Seiya girou os olhos impaciente.

– Como não? Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

– Não Seiya! Eu não sei!

– Não quero que você seja a esposa de Julian!

– Esposa do Julian?! Por que eu seria esposa dele?

– Eu é que vou saber! Você é que vai casar, não sou eu!

– Seiya eu não sei o que você está querendo chegar com tudo isso e...

– Saori pare de esconder! Pare de fingir! – Seiya disse exasperado, perdendo a paciência.

– Não estou escondendo nada... Muito menos fingindo!

– Então porque não confessa logo que vai se casar com aquele cretino!

– Seiya você nem sabe a resposta que eu dei para Julian... – Saori tentou explicar – Você além de escutar minha conversa, que não tinha nada a ver com a sua vida, fica brigando comigo! E você nem quis me ouvir...

– Ouvi para quê? Não quero ouvir que você vai... Vai ser noiva do Julian?

Seiya não conseguia mais fitá-la, será que ela não conseguia perceber o quanto isso o incomodava? Virou-se e ficou encarando os próprios pés enquanto Saori sentia novas lágrimas rolares por sua face.

– Seiya você nem me deixa explicar...

– Explique então! Fale que você vai casar!

– Por que você tem que ser tão grosso? – Saori disse chorosa – Sei que você nunca gostou muito de mim, mas pelo jeito você me odeia!

– Eu não te ode... – Seiya foi interrompido tentando se aproximar de Saori, quando ela deu um passo para trás.

– Seiya, eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua!

– Saori eu... – Saori nem deixou Seiya falar.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Você não tem nada com a minha vida, não lhe devo satisfações! – Saori gritou com lágrimas nos olhos, com a voz melancólica, sentindo-se magoada com Seiya – Se eu vou me casar ou não o problema é só meu! – Saori foi até a mesa que tinha colocado o material e o pegou – Nunca mais fale comigo!

Saori saiu correndo da sala em prantos, deixando Seiya sozinho.

– Saori...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Finalmente as férias do meio do ano tinham chegado e como os pais de Saori haviam prometido a ela, ela iria os visitar nos Estados Unidos. Saori iria naquela tarde. Suas bagagens já estavam no avião. A jovem estava ansiosa para rever os pais, mas algo ainda a incomodava. Sua última briga com o Seiya tinha afastado muito os dois. Não que eles não discutissem por tudo e a toda hora, mas tinha os momentos em que se davam bem, mesmo que em breves minutos. Seiya não a procurava e Saori não queria conversar com ele. Saori continuava magoada com Seiya, e não via a hora de poder entrar no avião, ficando assim o mais distante possível dele.

– Aquele moleque idiota! – Saori quase gritou – Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar daquela maneira? É um idiota, imbecil, grosso, estúpido e imaturo!

Deitada na cama, Saori arremessou uma almofada longe, imaginando ser Seiya o que iria acertar.

– Mas que bom que vou ver meus pais.

Acalmou-se um pouco lembrando dos pais, que estaria esperando por ela e na última conversa que tiveram pelo telefone, prometeram que o tempo que passaria com ela, ficariam a total disponibilidade dela. Querendo parar de pensar em Seiya, e pensando no encontro com os pais Saori levantou-se para trocar de roupa.

– Saori!

– É a Seika – Saori deixou a porta do closet aberta, sorridente foi até a porta.

– Olá Saori! – Seika abraçou a amiga, assim que ela abriu a porta.

– Seika, que bom que veio!

– Sabe, que eu já estou com saudade de você! – Seika fez uma cara triste, sentado-se na cama de Saori – Mas você vai ver seus pais.

– Sim... – Saori sentou ao lado dela.

– Você não está me parecendo bem – Seika colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Algo a preocupa?

– Não...

– Nem com o Seiya? – Seika perguntou, interessada.

– O que tem **_ele_**?– Saori disse irritando-se – Não quero falar **_nele _**e nem com **_ele_**!

– Você ainda está brava – Seika suspirou desanimada.

– Não estou brava! – Seika levantou uma sobrancelha – Está bem! Eu estou brava! Muito brava!

– Mas você já tentou falar com ele e...

– Seika, eu já disse que eu não quero falar com **_ele_**!

Saori levantou e foi até o closet, pegou algumas peças de roupa. Seika calou-se. Saori avia lhe contado sem detalhes o que tinha acontecido e imaginava que ela estava muito enfurecida com seu irmão.

– Eu também vou ficar com saudades! – Saori disse após trocar-se.

– Senhorita Saori o avião já está pronto – Tatsume bateu na porta, falou e saindo sem esperar Saori abrir a porta.

Seika sorriu e pegou na mão de Saori. Juntas desceram para a pista do avião. A porta da mansão estava aperta, com Mitsumasa, Tatsume e Akira um pouco mais à frente. Saori aproximou-se do avô e o abraçou.

– Até logo vovô! – despediu-se dos demais. Olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém

– Tchau! – Saori sorriu ao começar andar acenando, mas sentiu-se gelar ao ver quem se aproximava de Seika "_Seiya..."_. Ele não olhou nem um instante para a direção de Saori, mostrando o quanto ainda estava rábido. Ela percebendo isso virou a cara e entrou no avião. Ao sentar na poltrona, olhou para a janela. Seiya olhava para ela e os olhares cruzaram-se por alguns segundo, mas em seguida ambos abaixaram a cabeça com o coração dolorido. A raiva e magoa ainda estavam sem seus olhos, tanto de Saori como de Seiya. Saori acenou da janela, sem olhar para fora, enquanto o avião decolava.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

– Algum problema, Seiya? – Nadesko repetia a mesma pergunta para o filhos pela milésima vez.

– Não.

Seiya largou-se na cadeira da mesa da cozinha, observando a mãe preparar o almoço. A mulher revirou os olhos, voltando a mexer a comida na panela.

– Você já veio aqui na cozinha umas dez vezes. Olha para mim, não fala nada e vai para o quarto. Depois volta, fazendo tudo outra vez – Nadesko disse alterando sua costumeira calma – Está me irritando!

– Não tem nada para fazer! – Seiya cruzou os braços – Estou de férias e como a... A Saori está viajando, Mitsumasa me deu férias no trabalho também.

– Hum... Saori – Nadesko sorriu maliciosamente.

– O que tem **_ela_**? E por que esse sorriso? – Seiya se irritou.

– Deve ser por causa dela que você está tão tristinho – Nadesko deixou a panela e sentou-se na frente de Seiya – Você deve estar sentindo a falta de Saori.

– O que? – Seiya gritou, levantando de um salto.

– Desde que Saori está morando na casa do avô, vocês ficam juntos o tempo todo e...

– Isso é uma coincidência desagradável! – Seiya fez um gesto de impaciência – Você sabe muito bem que nunca quis ser segurança dela!

– Sim, não descordo disso – Nadesko falou tranqüila – Você deve estar sentindo falta da presença dela, mesmo que não se agradasse da companhia de Saori – sorriu por fim.

– Não quero mais falar sobre **_ela_**.

Seiya dando as costas para sua mãe subiu para seu quarto, de cara fechada e pisando duro.

– Seiya! – Nadesko gritou chamando o filho – Como é orgulhoso! – ela balança a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando a atitude do filho.

Seiya queria ir para o seu quarto e trancar-se lá, subiu as escadas desanimado e levantou os olhos ao ver sua irmã.

– Seiya você quer ir ao cinema comigo e Aioros – Seika perguntou assim que vi o irmão subir as escadas, parada em frente ao quarto – Parece que você está entediado, pensei que você poderia querer ir junto.

– Não quero Seika, obrigado – Seiya disse secamente, passando pela irmã. – Não quero segurar vela!

– Por que você não liga para ela? – Seika disse indo para perto de Seiya.

– **_Ela_ **quem? – Seiya se virou para Seika já irritado e ela revirou os olhos.

– Pra Saori! Quem mais poderia ser?

– Eu não quero falar com **_ela_**! Por que ligaria?

– Quem sabe para pedir desculpas? – Seika colocou as mãos na cintura para falar.

– Pedir desculpas?! – Seiya disse descrente – Eu não fiz nada!

– Você a magoou! – Seika elevou a voz – Como não vez nada? – Seiya engoliu a seco.

– Olha Seika, não quero falar com ela... – Seiya disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando manter a calma.

– Olha você Seiya! – Seiya disse brava – Você vive dizendo que não gosta da companhia de Saori, mas não faz nem duas semanas que ela viajou e você está de mal-humor!

– Meu humor está o mesmo de antes!

– Seiya, não seja cabeça dura! – Seika grunhiu, exasperada com a teimosia do irmão mais novo – Então por que você está assim? Por causa do Julian Solo?

Seiya arregalou os olhos. Não queriam nem ouvir aquele nome, tinha ficado demasiadamente raivoso no aniversário dele. Fechou a mão, bravo.

– Não quero ouvir o nome daquele parvo! – Seiya gritou, nervoso.

– Por que Seiya? – Seika disse cínica, vendo o estado do irmão.

– Porque a Saori vai casar com ele! – Seiya voltou a gritar, mas arrependeu-se do que disse, quando Seika sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Ela não vai casar – Seika disse calmante.

Seiya surpreendeu-se, estava a tratando mal à-toa?

– Não vai? Como não vai? – Seiya perguntou após alguns minutos. Seika respondeu com a cabeça. Seiya estreitou os olhos para a irmã – Então pode me explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia.

– Julian a pediu em casamento e recebeu um sonoro _'não'_ de Saori – Seika disse, seria. Seiya estava incrédulo – Ela não o ama! – completou impaciente.

– Por que você não me disse antes?

– Por que eu não disse? – Seika disse num tom ameaçador – Porque você não queria me escutar! – gritou por fim.

– E por que a Saori não me contou? – Seika deu um passo na direção do irmão, com a mão cerrada, tremendo de raiva e apontou o dedo no rosto de Seiya.

– Porque _**você** _não a deixou explicar!

Seiya assustou-se com o timbre de voz da irmã, mas Seika tinha razão, ela havia ficou tão furioso, que não queria nem ouvir qualquer palavra de Saori.

– E por que ficou tão bravo com o casamento de Saori? – Seika disse com um pouco de ironia na voz.

– Porque... Eu... He... – Seiya levou a mão na cabeça, sem graça.

Jamais iria admitir que está com ciúmes, ainda mais de Saori, a quem sempre fazia questão de dizer com todas as letras que seria apenas seu trabalho.

– Isso não interessa a você.

– Lógico que me interessa! – Seika disse rápido – Você fez uma tragédia com isso sem motivo?

Seika sabia que ele estava com ciúmes, mas nem tocou no assunto, ele não ia admitir de jeito nenhum.

– E o quer isso tem a ver com eu estar entediado ou não? – Seiya tratou de mudar de assunto.

– Porque você está com saudades de Saori! – Seika disse rápido.

Era tudo o que Seika queria, uma oportunidade em jogar na cara dele que estava sentindo falta de sua protegida. Seiya a olhou irado, entrou no quarto e antes que a irmã mais velha tentasse entrar fechou a porta com força. Seika desceu para a cozinha sorrindo vitoriosa. Seiya deitou-se na cama, sobre o braço olhando algum ponto no teto.

– Saudades!!! Até parece! – Seiya disse para si – Ela é irritantemente autoritária... Irritantemente arrogante – Seiya sentou-se na cama, nervoso – Como sentiria falta de alguém assim?

Seiya sabia que estava sentindo falta dela, mas tinha que ser são orgulhoso para não admitir nem para si mesmo?

– Mas ela é irritantemente bela... Irritantemente meiga... – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça "_Droga! Quem você quer enganar Seiya?"_. Sentia falta de Saori. A presença alegre dela, o sorriso doce, a voz suave, dos olhos brilhantes e até das brigas que tinha com ela. Não podia negar que ela o encantava com sua personalidade forte e imponente. Mexia com ele como nenhuma outra mulher havia mexido. Deitando-se de novo, mal-humorado. Além de estar com saudades dela, ainda tinha a maltratado sem motivo, mas sorriu aliviado _"Pelo menos ela não vai casar"_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Saori estava no quarto de visitas no apartamento de seus pais no Estados Unidos sentada na cama, perdida em pensamentos. As férias que ela esperou desde o começo do ano estavam acontecendo melhor do que ela esperou. Seus pais estavam a levando para vários passeios pela cidade, tendo não total atenção deles como lhe prometeram e ela também não esperava por isso, mas tinha parcialmente eles juntos a ela. Estavam revezando em ir para a empresa, ficando Saori com um ou com o outro de dia e a noite saiam os três juntos. Mesmo assim algo não estava bom. Não era por seus pais não ter cumprido completamente a promessa, era algo que ia além disso.

– Seiya seu demente! – grunhiu fechando a mão.

Saori imediatamente soube o porque estava sentindo-se daquela maneira, como se faltasse lhe algo _"EU estou sentindo falta daquele imbecil!"_. Saori estava muito brava com o garoto, mas não podia negar que sentia sua falta. Sentia falta até das implicâncias dele. Riu-se ao pensar das vezes que o tirou do sério, era engraçado e fácil vê-lo ficar nervoso com algo que ela dizia ou fazia com essa mesma intenção, deixá-lo nervoso!

– Saori você não quer jantar? – Hanna entrou no quarto chamando a filha.

– Eu já vou, mamãe – Saori respondeu automaticamente, ainda pensando em Seiya – Idiota! Por que me tratou daquela maneira?

Saori levantou-se e foi para a sala de jantar, onde Hanna e Hikari a esperavam para pedir que servisse o jantar. Calada Saori sentou-se na frente de sua mãe.

– Pode servir – disse Hanna a uma empregada que colocou os pratos na frente deles – Não vai comer, Saori?

– Sim – Saori permanecia com os olhos baixos.

– O que você tem filha? – Hikari perguntou. Saori levantou o rosto e encarou os pais.

– É por causa daquele estrupício do Seiya! – Saori disse emburrada.

– Quem? – seus pais perguntavam juntos.

– Vovô estava preocupado comigo e colocou um idiota para ser meu segurança.

– E? – Hanna perguntou.

– EuestoucomsaudadesdoSeiya! – Saori disse de uma vez entre os dentes, não querendo admitir.

– Você poderia falar mais devagar? – Hikari disse segurando o riso.

– Eu estou com saudades do Seiya – disse baixando a cabeça corada.

– Por que a vergonha, Saori? – Hikari riu – Ele não é somente seu segurança? É normal que após esses meses juntos você tenha saudades dele.

– É que eu estou com raiva dele – Saori levantou o rosto – Ele vive brigando, implicando e me xingando!

– E você não faz nada com ele, não é? – Hanna disse.

– Bem... De vez em quando eu grito, ou dou um ou outro tapa nele ou o xingo... – os pais de Saori riram – ... Mas é só isso! Não precisava ele ficar tão bravo comigo.

– Fique sabendo Saori, que só se briga com quem se gosta – Hanna disse sabiamente.

– Nos estamos sem nos falar. Seiya ficou bravo comigo porque o Julian me pediu em casamento.

– Como assim?

– Ele disse que não queria que eu me casasse, um monte de baboseira e acabamos brigando pior do que das outras vezes e estamos a semanas sem nos falar – Saori disse com a voz embargada.

– Você já pensou na possibilidade dele está com ciúmes de você? – Hikari disse tomando um gole de vinho.

– Ciúmes?! – Saori quase gritou – O Seiya com ciúmes de mim?

– Como você é ingênua Saori, ainda não percebeu isso? – Hanna disse com um gesto de impaciência, olhando para Saori.

– Por que não? – Hikari perguntou levando o garfo à boca.

– Porque Seiya me detesta!

– Claro que não Saori! – Hanna disse exaltada – Você é uma garota admirável, como ele não iria gosta de você?

– Você é a minha mãe – Saori disse embirrando-se – É suspeita a falar!

– Não seja obstinada Saori! – Hanna disse – Ele está com ciúmes. É tão difícil aceitar isso?

– Eu vou me deitar – Saori levantou-se e beijos os pais – Boa noite.

– Saori, minha filha, como você é geniosa – Hikari disse vendo Saori indo para o quarto pisando duro.

Saori ao entrar no quarto fechou a porta com violência e jogou-se na cama.

– Será mesmo que o Seiya estava com ciúmes de mim com o Julian? – Saori perguntou-se pegando as almofadas que estavam embaixo dele – Isso não faz o menos sentido para mim e... – parou de falar ao ver o que tinha puxado de baixo de si – Genki! – sorriu e o abraçou.

Estava feliz com os pais, mas queria voltar para casa de seu avô o mais rápido possível e poder dizer o quanto estava brava com Seiya, xingando-o para matar a saudade.

– Aquele dia no parque o Seiya foi tão legal comigo, ele podia agir daquela maneira todo dia – virou-se na cama junto a Genki, o abraçando _"Ele podia estar perto de mim, como naquele dia"_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

É incrível como o tempo pode parecer terrivelmente lento quando se quer que ele passe rapidamente. Ou como o tempo passa rápido demais quando se quer aproveitar cada segundo ao máximo. Saori e Seiya sentiam-se assim. O mês de férias passou-se arrastado e lerdo. Uma coisa que os dois queriam desde que tinha se conhecido era ficar o mais longe possível um do outro. Em outra ocasião, ambos não queriam que as aulas começassem tão cedo, Saori tinha tudo o que sempre quis, os pais junto a si e Seiya tinha o que mais queria, dormir o dia todo. Contudo não nessas férias, não dessa vez. Queriam que as férias terminassem e poderem encontrar-se, mesmo que não admita de maneira algum isso.

– Podemos ir Saori? – Hanna chamou a filha que estava no sofá, com Genki no colo e uma valise na mão.

– Claro! – Saori disse animada, pulando do sofá.

Saori com seus pais entraram no elevador e quando chegou a portaria do prédio, um carro já os esperava com as malas de Saori. Foram para o aeroporto mais perto e ali se despediram, passariam mais vários meses sem verem-se novamente.

– Até logo, papai – Saori abraçou o pai, já quase chorando.

– Cuide-se Saori, seu pai ama muito você.

– Mamãe, vou ficar com saudades! – Saori disse não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

– Eu te amo, querida – Hanna limpou as lágrimas de Saori e a beijou na testa – Já chamaram seu vôo, é melhor você ir.

Saori então seguiu para o corredor que dava para a entrava do avião, assim que passou por ele, virou-se sorrindo e acenou para os pais.

– Eu amo vocês!

Saori esperou um longo vôo na expectativa de ver Seiya. Porém estava com medo dele ainda estar bravo com ela _"E se o Seiya não estiver com saudades de mim?"_, encolheu-se na poltrona e apertou seu coelho entre os braços. Seria um risco que teria de correr e ela correria.

Seiya em sua casa andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, pensava a mesma coisa que Saori. Sabia que ele a tinha magoado e não sabia se ela tinha ficado com saudade dele ou talvez não tanto como ele ficou dela. Seiya temia também em pensar que ela poderia não querer falar com ele, ele tinha sido tão duro com ela _"Será que Saori ainda está magoada?"_,aproximou-se da janela e sentiu-se gelar ao ver uma limusine passar na frente de sua casa e entrar da mansão Kido _"É ela!"_.

_**§§§**_

Saori estava na limusine sorridente, e viu Mitsumasa a esperando, junto a Tatsume no jardim da mansão. Olhou no jardim, juntos ao avô e perto da mansão e não o encontrando. Desapontada, ela desceu do carro e abraçou o avô.

– Como você está Saori? – Mitsumasa disse abraçando a neta.

– Estou bem vovô – Saori sorriu para o avô.

– Que bom que chegou, senhorita Saori! – Tatsume disse extravagante pegando a pequena mala de mão que estava com Saori.

– Fico feliz em vê-lo também, Tatsume – Saori riu para o mordomo tão fiel a família e a ela.

– Como estão seus pais, Saori? – Mitsumasa perguntou conduzindo Saori para dentro da mansão, Saori ainda olhou para trás antes de Tatsume fechar a porta, com a esperança que ele aparecesse ali.

– Estão ótimos, mandaram lembras e disseram que quando o senhor tiver um tempo lhes fazer uma visita – Saori disse espreguiçando ao entrar na mansão.

– Assim que possível eu irei – Mitsumasa sorriu para a neta – Mas me diga, como está à empresa?

– É muito sofisticada e a tecnologia está presente em todo o prédio – Saori sorriu começando a subir as escadas – Vou tomar banho e logo desço para contar mais novidades.

Saori subiu para o quarto e colocou Genki em sua cama e foi tomar um banho e relaxar da longa viagem. Saiu do banheiro parando frente à varanda com a toalha enrolada no corpo.

– Está escurecendo, vou colocar um pijama.

Enxugou-se e colocou um pijama de calça e camiseta branco com vermelho e uma enorme pantufa de ursinho e desceu para conversar com o avô.

– Saori venha até aqui, por favor – Mitsumasa pedi assim que ela apareceu no corredor – Tenho uma surpresa.

– Uma surpresa?!

Saori empolgou-se e foi atrás do avô. Passaram por uma porta e saíram no topo da casa. Saori olhou intrigada a uma cúpula bem no meio da laje na mansão

– Mas o que é isso..? – Saori levou a mão na boca, ao ver o avô com um controle remoto e uma porta ser aberta.

– Um pequeno presente para minha neta – Mitsumasa entendeu a mão para Saori – Entre.

Sem vacilar Saori entrou no âmbito onde tinham duas belas poltronas vermelhas no meio. Mitsumasa apontou para as poltronas, pedindo para que a neta se acomodar.

– Mas o que é tudo isso, vovô? – Saori perguntou sentando-se.

Seu avô nada disse e sentou-se também, e as luzes começaram a apagar-se e as estrelas começaram a aparecer, fracas de início, brilhante e intensas depois. Saori levou a mão na boca maravilhada.

– É um planetário!

– Você gosta muito de estrelas e suas constelações, por isso estou te dando este planetário. Espero que goste.

– Claro que eu gostei, vovô – Saori disse olhando para as estrelas e depois se levantou e abraçou o avô – Muito obrigada vovô. Eu adorei!

– Que bom que tenha gostado – ele sorriu para ela – Aproveite Saori.

Mitsumasa saiu deixando Saori sozinha, para ela aproveitar seu presente.

– Como é lindo! – Saori rodou olhando para o teto estrelado.

– Saori, eu posso entrar?

Saori parou de rodar e olhou para a porta e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

– Seiya – disse sentindo o coração bater apressado no peito e gaguejou – Cla... Claro pode entrar – voltou a olhar para o teto, sentindo o rosto aquecer.

– Vejo que gostou do presente do seu avô.

– Eu gostei muito – Saori disse enquanto Seiya aproximava-se dela – Mas como ele sabia que eu gostava de estre... Você!?

– Seu avô me perguntou o que acharia que você fosse gostar – Seiya disse, sorrindo – Sugeri bichos de pelúcia horrorosos – completou divertido.

– Que implicância com o Genki – Saori riu também, olhando os olhos lindos castanhos de Seiya.

– Saori eu queria pedir-lhe... – Seiya baixou os olhos, corado – Queria te pedir desculpas, eu sei que você ficou chateada comigo.

– Tudo bem Seiya, obrigada pelas desculpas – Saori sorriu olhando para ele – Eu pensei que você ainda estivesse bravo comigo.

– Eu estava, mas Seika me contou que você tentou dizer-me que não iria casar e eu não dei ouvidos.

– Seiya – Saori o chamou e ele dirigiu seus olhos para ela – Eu estava sentindo sua falta – Seiya sorriu.

– Eu também estava com saudades de você, apesar de você ser uma garotinha mimada, mandona, chatinha, fresca...

– Seiya! – Saori interrompeu, repreendendo-o e Seiya riu quando pousou seus olhos sobre uma coisa.

– O que é isso? – Seiya quase gritou.

– Isso o quê? – Saori perguntou olhando a sua volta.

– Isso no seu o pé! Que coisa feia é essa? – Seiya apontando para os pés de Saori.

– Seiya! São meus ursinhos e não são feios!

– Horrorosos desse jeito só podem ser irmãos daquela coisa feia do Ganri – Seiya ria olhando as pantufas de Saori.

– É Genki – Saori acabou por rir, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Seiya, e ele a olhou – Realmente eu estava com saudades de você, Seiya.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Oizinho! Aqui está mais um capítulo da fanfic, espero que tenha gostado. Ah! Não se esqueçam dos comentários ou e-mail , é muito bom saber a opinião de quem está acompanhando a história.**_

_**Agradeço a Tea (Obrigada pela reviews e por me felicitar pelo meu aniversário), Mary Ogawara (Estou fazendo o possível para ficar cada vez melhor, obrigada pelo comentário) e a Madan Spooky (O Seiya fica uma graça de qualquer jeito rs.. rs.. mais irritado fica mais ainda!! Obrigada pela reviews). Beijos.**_

_**Obrigadinho por revisar, Bianca Potter (está tendo trabalho para revisar ¬¬ ai ai ai, vou tentar errar menos ). **_

_**Próximo capítulo – A paixão...**_

_**Kissus, Ja ne.**_

_**Lis**_


	8. A paixão

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 8 – A paixão...**

– Eu também não tenho outra escolha!

Saori reclamou descendo do carro frente à empresa de seu avô. Arrumou o vestido azul que usava naquela manhã e murmurou alguma coisa quanto à sandália de salto que calçava.

– Então, pare de reclamar!

Atrás dela desceu Seiya, totalmente emburrado.

– Seu avô só inventa! – Seiya disse olhando o tamanho do prédio e o letreiro gigantesco com a inscrição magnifica em letras douradas _'Fundação Galar'_.

– Eu também acho, mas como eu já falei não tenho outra escolha, se eu tivesse acha que eu estaria aqui ouvindo você reclamar sem parar?

Saori girou os olhos, revoltada com as atitudes de seu avô. Dessa vez ele queria que ela fosse até a empresa para apresentá-la ao presidente e aos gerentes da Fundação Galar.

– Não sei porque meu avô quer que eu os conheça.

Resmungando ela caminhou em direção a porta de entrada do prédio, onde dois seguranças altos e fortes ficavam um de cada lado da porta, impedindo a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou assim que Saori pisou no tapete vermelho da entrada. Ela levantou os rosto para o encara.

– Quem eu sou? – colocou a mão na cintura – Eu sou Saori Kido e saia da minha frente que meu humor está péssimo!

Saori ela entrou na empresa, quase passando por cima do segurança.

– Desculpe-me senhorita Kido, não a reconheci – ele disse assustado, um pouco por tê-la barrado e muito pela maneira ameaçadora que Saori lhe falou.

Seiya olhou os seguranças e riu-se. Como dois marmanjos podiam ter medo de uma pirralha mimada?

– Por que está rindo? – Saori perguntou andando até o balcão de entrada da empresa.

– De como você é delicada – ironizou Seiya.

– Seiya é melhor você ficar de boca fechada! – Saori parou e o encarou minaz.

– Você está insuportável hoje.

Seiya balançou a cabeça parando frente ao balcão e esperava ser atendido por uma mulher bonita, que falava animadamente ao telefone. Saori foi atrás dele, com os olhos estreitos.

– Idiota!

– Moça... – Seiya ignorou Saori e tentava chamar a atenção da balconista – Senhora Souka? – Seiya sorriu gentil ao ler o nome dela num pequeno tabuleiro da mesa.

A balconista finalmente percebeu a presença dos dois e sorriu apontando para o telefone.

– Esperem um segundo – Saori sorriu e virou-se para as olhar o prédio.

– Eu não lembrava que era tão grande aqui – Saori disse para si.

Ela examinou o recinto com várias portas e muitas pessoas transitando pelo amplo corredor. Voltou-se para a mulher e estreitou os olhos ao vê-la ainda falando ao telefone.

– Souka! – Saori chamou um pouco alto.

A balconista olhou para ela e revirou os olhos, tampou o telefone para a pessoa que conversava não a ouvir.

– Seja educada e espere só um segundo – a mulher voltou a falar no telefone, ignorando os olhos estreitos de Saori para ela.

Seiya olhou para Saori que soltava fogos pelos olhos.

– Um segundo? – Saori disse e puxou o telefone da mão dela e colocou no gancho brava e Seiya tentou segura a risada ao ver a cara da balconista – Depois que você me atender, você fala com quem você quiser! – Saori disse com a mão no telefone impedindo a senhora Souka de pegá-lo.

– Vou chamar o segurança para você!

– Senhorita! Não me chame de você, me chame de senhorita! – Saori disse brava.

– _Senhorita_ apressadinha – disse a mulher brava também, levantando-se de sua cadeira – Está melhor assim?

– Não seja insolente e me atenda **_agora_**! – sem paciência a mulher revirou os olhos – Ou vou mandar demiti-la!

– Demitir-me?! – ela quase gritou – Quem é você para isso?

– Eu sou a neta de Mitsumasa Kido, sou Saori Kido.

Senhora Souka caiu sentada em sua cadeira, totalmente surpresa, olhando incrédula para a jovem a sua frente.

– Você não pode ser a fedelha da neta do senhor Kido – apontou para Saori, duvidosa. Saori arregalou os olhos ao ouvir como ela avia a chamado.

– Fedelha!? Você me chamou de fedelha?

A mulher lembrou imediatamente de uma criança mimada e arrogante que sempre ia na empresa, pela maneira de falar reconheceu Saori.

– Desculpe-me, senhorita Kido – ela pediu muito sem graça – Se eu soubesse que era a senhorita, não teria a tratado daquela maneira.

– Tudo bem poderia nos... – Seiya disse tentando acalmar os ânimos, mas Saori o interrompeu.

– Por que me chamou de fedelha?

Senhora Souka afastou-se de perto da mesa, com medo do timbre de voz de Saori.

– Porque você era uma garotinha de difícil convivência – ela disse pausando as palavras com medo.

Saori deu um passo em direção a mulher, que se encolheu atrás de sua mesa.

– Saori! – Seiya a segurou pelo braço – Seu avô está a esperando.

– É mesmo! – Saori lembrou-se – A senhora Souka poderia me mostrar onde é a sala de reuniões da empresa? – Saori disse docemente.

A mulher apontou com a mão tremula para um elevador.

– Vai... Vai... – ela gaguejou um pouco – Vai até o elevador e suba ao penúltimo andar.

– Muito obrigada! – Saori sorriu para ela e caminhou até o elevador.

– Obrigada! – assim que Saori afastou-se, a mulher agradeceu a Seiya, levando a mão ao peito, assustada – O senhor salvou minha vida, ela está pior do que quando era criança.

– Saori não ia fazer nada – Seiya disse fazendo um gesto com a mão, impaciente.

– Não sei não – Souka olhou para Saori, que estava inocentemente esperando o elevador e acenou para Seiya, o chamando – Nossa nem parece à mesma de segundos atrás, como o senhor agüenta?

– Fazer o quê? – Seiya sorriu – É meu trabalho.

– Ela não é sua namorada? – perguntou a mulher.

– Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas – Seiya bracejou quase caindo para trás com a pergunta de Souka.

– Seiya! – Saori estava impaciente o chamando.

– É melhor o senhor ir, senão ela vai voltar aqui – a mulher disse encolhendo-se de novo.

Seiya riu e foi de encontro uma impaciente Saori, que já havia chamado o elevador e ele já estava com as portas apertas para eles entrarem.

– Vamos logo Seiya! – Saori entrou no elevador junto a Seiya

– O que você tem? – Seiya perguntou apertando o botão no andar que iam descer e Saori encostava-se à parede do elevador.

– Por que? – Saori perguntou.

– Você quase bateu na balconista!

– É?

– É!

– Ah! – Saori suspirou – Meu humor está péssimo, depois eu peço desculpa.

Seiya arregalou os olhos, não acreditando mesmo no que ouvia.

– Você vai pedir desculpas?

– Vou, por que? Algum problema com isso?

– Nada, absolutamente nada – Seiya abanou as mãos – É que eu pensei que a **_senhorita _**Kido não conhecia a palavra **_desculpa _**– Seiya disse divertido.

Saori abriu a boca para o xingar, mas o elevador parou e Seiya saiu dele rindo, sem esperar Saori dar mais um de seus _'ataques'_ de nervosismo.

– Vamos **_senhorita_ **Kido.

Saori revirou os olhos antes de o seguir e espantou-se com o tanto de pessoas que estavam naquele lugar e andavam de um lado para o outro apressados.

– Como está cheio!

– É porque todos querem conhecer a '_adorável'_ neta do senhor Mitsumasa Kido.

Saori nem prestou atenção em Seiya e andou até uma secretária que estava sentada ao final da sala, sorrindo para as pessoas que passavam por sua mesa.

– Vão ter uma decepção ao verem que ela não é tão _'adorável'_ assim...

– Vou perguntar onde meu avô está e...

– Não! – Seiya a segurou – Deixa que eu faço isso para você – disse gentilmente para Saori, não queira que ela fizesse a mesma coisa que fez com a senhora Souka – Fique aqui e eu vou lá.

– Obrigada pela gentileza, Seiya – Saori disse alegre.

Seiya foi até a senhora e deixou Saori sozinha o esperando.

– O que uma garotinha faz aqui?

Seiya mal saiu e alguns executivos ficaram em volta de Saori, com sorrisos galanteadores.

– Como você é bonita – disse outro passando a mão nos cabelos dela, fazendo Saori dar um passo para trás.

– Saiam de perto de mim! – Saori enfezou-se.

– Fica ainda mais bonita bravinha – ele disse colocando o braço em torno do ombro dela e a apertando contra si, sorrindo.

Seiya ao perguntar para a mulher onde seria a sala de Mitsumasa e ao ouvir a resposta, virou-se sorrindo, mas ao ver aqueles homens intimidando Saori, foi na direção deles desfazendo seu sorriso.

– O que está acontecendo aqui, Saori?

Saori então foi para perto dele, sentindo-se somente assim segura.

– Eles estão te incomodando? – Saori acenou que _'sim'_, olhando para eles.

– E quem você pensa que é para falar assim conosco?

– Sou o segurança dela, algum problema com isso? – Seiya deu um passo na direção deles.

– Calma! – um deles disse – Só estamos querendo brincar um pouco com a garotinha, mas fala a verdade... – ele riu maliciosamente – ... Ela não é gostosa?

Saori ficou corada, encolhendo-se mais ao lado de Seiya.

– Limpe sua boca antes de falar de mim! – Saori disse imponente.

– Ora seu infeliz! – Seiya fechou a mão bravo e Saori segurou no braço dele, querendo sair dali.

– Vocês estão demitidos! – uma voz grossa falou, quando uma porta se abriu e todos da sala se calaram olhando para o dono da voz.

– Senhor Kido! – os empresários que estavam importunando Saori exclamaram. Mitsumasa aproximou-se de Saori e ela o abraçou.

– Estávamos apenas conversando com essa menina – defendeu-se um deles.

– E alem do mais, por que defender essa garota?

– Essa é minha neta, Saori Kido – Mitsumasa respondeu calmamente.

– Saori Kido?

Eles a olharam por alguns segundos e depois para um quadro grande que tinha na parece com uma pintura da neta de Mitsumasa.

– É ela mesmo!

– Nos desculpe senhor, não queríamos e... – ele disse de cabeça baixa.

– Eu já disse, estão demitidos! – Mitsumasa disse irredutível, olhou para Saori e afastou-se com ela, não querendo ouvir mais nenhum comentário dos homens que acabara de demitir.

– É bom não se aproximarem dela – Seiya disse antes de ir atrás do senhor Kido. Antes de saírem, eles olharam bravos para Saori e foram embora pisando duro.

– Agora que meu humor estava começando a melhorar – Saori disse os vendo entrar no elevador e olhou para o avô – Precisava mesmo demiti-los?

– Já tinha ouvido outras reclamações quanto à conduta deles na empresa, e achei que passaram dos limites... – Mitsumasa explicou para a neta.

– Uma secretária no primeiro andar estava apenas falando no telefone e você ameaçou demiti-la e esses caras que estavam quase a agarrando, você pergunta isso?

– Não seja tonto, Seiya! – Saori irritou-se – Eu não ia demiti-la!

– Você é estranha – Seiya balançou a cabeça, Saori lançou um olhar mortal para ele – Brincadeirinha!

_**§§§**_

– Seiya, eu estou com fome – Saori cutucou Seiya com o cotovelo, querendo ter a atenção dele.

– Você já disse mil vezes isso – Seiya respondeu ainda olhando para o presidente da Fundação que estava dando um discurso a mais de uma hora, e fingia estar prestando atenção ao que ele falava.

– Então vamos embora! – Saori pediu o chacoalhando.

– Ainda não acabou – Seiya disse calmamente.

– Então eu vou!

Saori levantou-se decidida e o homem que falava parou e todos que estavam na sala se voltaram para a jovem, curiosos.

– Eu estou com fome e não agüento mais ouvi-los falar, com licença – Saori disse educada e sorriu para ele, saindo da sala.

O presidente tentou falar, mas olhou para Mitsumasa já não conseguindo segurar a risada, gargalhou, assim como o avô de Saori e os demais presentes na reunião.

– Muito sincera sua neta, senhor Mitsumasa – disse o presidente parando de rir e voltando a seu discurso.

Seiya ainda ria, não acreditando que Saori tinha feito aquilo.

– Só mesmo a Saori para fazer isso.

Balançou a cabeça, levantou-se e foi atrás dela. A encontrou sentada no fim do corredor, impaciente olhando para a janela e vendo que já estava de noite.

– Não foi comer, senhorita invocadinha? – Saori olhou para Seiya que se sentou ao seu lado.

– Pensei que você fosse ficar até o fim.

– Seu humor ainda está péssimo – Seiya disse descontraído.

– Desde o café da manha não como nada! – Saori disse – Como queria que meu humor estivesse?

– É, seu humor está péssimo – concluiu Seiya – Venha, vou te levar para comer algo.

Saori sorriu, o seguiu quando ele levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao elevador.

– Por que tanta gentileza? – Saori perguntou meio desconfiada.

– Não é gentileza – Seiya disse – Você é meu trabalho.

– Então eu sou apenas seu trabalho? – Saori disse aborrecida, andando para fora do elevador. Seiya girou os olhos, impaciente.

– Você além de estar irritada, ainda faz o possível para irritar os outros também!

– Eu não estou irritando ninguém!

– Sim, está sim! Você está me irritando!

– Eu não pedi para você vir atrás de mim.

– Eu sou seu segurança, esqueceu?

– **_Infelizmente _**você émeu segurança! **_Infelizmente_**!– Saori disse passando pelo balcão principal.

– Você tem razão, é **_infelizmente _**mesmo!

A senhora Souka olhou ao ouvir a discussão dos dois e como estava de saída pegou a bolsa e tentou sair sem que Saori a visse, pelo caso dela querer ameaça-la de novo.

– Seiya você... Senhora Souka espere! – Saori falou assim que ela pegou a bolsa e a passos rápidos aproximou-se da mulher.

– Pois não senhorita Kido, como posso ajuda-la? – a mulher sorriu sem graça para a neta de Mitsumasa.

– Eu queria pedir desculpas – Saori abaixou a cabeça envergonhada – Eu não queria a tratar daquela maneira, eu sinto muito.

A mulher nem acreditou no que ouviu e levantou uma sobrancelha olhando a garota a sua frente pedindo desculpa para ela.

– Tudo bem – ela disse com um sorriso – Eu também devia a tê-la tratado melhor.

Ainda meio perdida a mulher saiu da empresa e antes de cruzar a porta, virou-se e olhou Saori.

– Acho que eu me enganei, ela melhorou e muito.

Seiya após ver a cena, estava boquiaberto e bateu palmas.

– Parabéns! Você ainda tem um pouco de humildade – Seiya riu-se, cínico – Muito pouco, mas tem.

Saori olhou triste para Seiya, que ainda a olhava com o mesmo olhar cínico.

– Maldito dia em que eu te conheci, Seiya Ogawara! – gritou Saori.

– Pois pra mim, foi o pior dia da minha vida! – ele disse – Você não precisa de um segurança, porque com tanta arrogância, ninguém nunca vai tentar aproximar-se de você. Quem seria o louco? – Seiya gritou por fim.

Saori olhou para ele e Seiya viu os olhos dela brotarem lágrimas e engoliu a seco, não esperava que ela fosse chorar. Imaginou ela gritando, xingando ou até tentar bater nele, mas não pensou que ela fosse chorar.

– Saori...

Saori baixou os olhos e virou-se para ir sair empresa, sem dar ouvido a ele.

– Idiota! – Saori murmurou abrindo a porta da empresa e limpou as lágrimas.

Na porta ainda estavam os seguranças. Saori sorriu para eles, passando pela porta. Ela olhou para a rua da cidade, com poucas pessoas pelo horário e atravessou a rua para ir a uma lanchonete.

– Seiya seu estúpido! Ele só sabe brigar comigo!

Olhando a sua volta Saori viu uma lanchonete e andou mais rápido para entrar nela, mas foi puxada com força pelo braço.

– Ai! Quem é você...?

Saori levantou o rosto e viu o executivo que seu avô tinha demitido. Sem dizer nada um deles tapou sua boca e a espremeu com seu braço pela cintura quando pela debateu-se tentando inutilmente soltar-se.

– Você está feliz, Saori Kido? – ele disse no ouvido dela, enquanto a levava para uma rua paralela a que estavam, e outro os outros dois que foram demitidos também os esperava lá – Você conseguiu que fossemos demitidos! – bravo, ele a jogou no chão.

– O que você querem? – Saori disse tremula, tentando levantar-se sem que suas pernas a obedecesse.

– Nós só estávamos conversando com você e aquele vagabundo do seu avô tinha que deixar-nos sem emprego? – ele foi para perto de Saori e a levantou do chão pelo braço – Você vai se arrepender do dia que apareceu na nossa frente – indômito, ele deu um tapa dela.

– Socorro! – Saori gritou sentindo o gosto de sangue no lábio, depois do forte bofetada que recebeu.

– Cala a boca! – ele gritou com ela e apertou seu rosto, a vendo derramar algumas lágrimas de medo – Agora você chora? Onde está sua arrogância?

A resposta dele foi um certeiro tapa no rosto, que o deixou ainda mais raivoso com ela.

– Sua miserável arrogante! – ele gritou a apertando mais o braço dela, até ouvir um gemido de dor – Sabe de uma coisa? – ele sorriu perversamente – Você vai aprender a não bancar a espertinha.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e jogou Saori no banco de passageiro, sem nenhuma compaixão com a menina que chorava amedrontada.

– Não, por favor, não...

Saori abriu a outra porta e estava saindo do carro, mas o homem a segurou pelo tornozelo a puxando em sua direção. Ela encolheu-se no banco do carro chorando. Ele tirou a gravata e amarrou os pulsos dela juntos, para ela não fugir. Depois pegou um pano e vendou seus olhos.

– Vamos embora daqui – um deles pediu sentado no banco da frente, o outro olhou para ele e rasgou o vestido de Saori.

– Não! Ninguém vai aparecer aqui – ele disse tirando o cinto e desabotoando a calça.

– Seiya me ajude...

Saori tentou gritar, mas sua voz quase não saiu. Estava desesperada em pensar o que aconteceria com ela. Saori apenas ouviu alguns gritos e sucessivos barulhos, ela logo foi tirada do carro e sentiu alguém a pegar no colo.

– Por favor, eu não... – Saori suplicou, tentando se debater – Seiya, me ajude e...

– Sou eu, o Seiya. Eu estou aqui, Saori.

Seiya havia chegado quando o homem estava indo deitar-se sobre a jovem, batendo em todos eles. Colocando ela no chão, tirou a venda dos olhos dela e viu a boca dela com um corte.

– Seiya – ela murmurou, voltando a chorar.

– Eu estou aqui, fique calma – Seiya desamarrou os pulsos deles e viu suas mãos tremerem.

– Eu fiquei com tanto medo, Seiya – ele o abraçou, chorando.

– Eu também fique com medo – Seiya tinha lágrimas nos olhos e embargou a voz – Fique com medo de perdê-la.

Ele a apertou mais em seus braços, tentando acalma-la e sentindo todo o corpo frágil dela tremer. Seiya finalmente percebeu o quanto gostava de Saori, quando pensou que poderia ficar sem ela _"Eu estou apaixonado por ela"_.

_**§§§**_

Saori dormia tranqüilamente nos braços de Seiya com o casado dele a cobrindo, enquanto ele a carregava para perto da Fundação Galar. Todos os executivos já estavam na entrada principal, despedindo-se. Calaram-se ao ver Seiya entrar com Saori no colo.

– Seiya o que...? Saori! – Mitsumasa aproximou-se rápido dele.

– Senhor Mitsumasa mande a polícia na rua do teatro! – Seiya disse urgente – Os homens que foram demitidos essa tarde, tentaram violentar a Saori.

Os presentes do lugar assustaram-se, amontoando-se ao redor da jovem, preocupados.

– Eles estão inconscientes, mas é melhor andar rápido, não sei quanto tempo vão ficar assim.

Tatsume que estava presente correu para o telefone, ligando para a polícia como Seiya pediu.

– Ela está bem? – Mitsumasa tocou o rosto de Saori, vendo um corte no lábio inferior – Eles não tocaram nela, não é?

– Não, eu cheguei a tempo – Seiya disse a olhando – É melhor irmos para casa, Saori precisa descansar.

– Você tem razão – ele disse – Tatsume chame a limosine.

– Já está a sua espera, senhor Mitsumasa – o mordomo respondeu prontamente.

– Então vamos Seiya.

Mitsumasa apressou o passo e abriu a porta da empresa para Seiya passar com a neta no colo. Ele entrou na limusine que já os esperava e ficou com ela no colo. Mitsumasa entrou no carro e pediu para o motorista sair. Passaram pela rua onde havia acontecido o atentado e tinha vários carros de polícia com suas sirenes ligadas e os três estavam algemados, ainda desmaiados e colocados no camburão para irem para a delegacia. Seiya riu ao ver a cena, assim como Mitsumasa. Chegaram em casa e Seiya levou Saori para o quarto dela e a colocou na cama, fazendo ela acordar.

– Seiya? – ela perguntou e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Você está bem, Saori? – Mitsumasa perguntou.

– Estou sim, vovô – Saori sorriu sentindo a boca doer levou a mão ao corte.

– Vou pedir a algum que traga estojo de primeiros socorros – Seiya disse levantando-se da cama de Saori.

– Não Seiya – Saori o segurou pelo braço antes que ele saísse – Fique aqui comigo, por favor – ela pediu.

– Deixe que eu faço isso – Mitsumasa pediu saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Seiya olhou para Saori e voltou a sentar-se, encarando a jovem a sua frente.

– Obrigada Seiya, você me salvou – Saori o abraçou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Não Saori, eu que a deixei sozinha, não sou um bom segurança... – Seiya a afastou de si e abaixou a cabeça – Foi tudo culpa minha e...

– Não diga nada – Saori sorriu para ele, colocando a mão na boca dele para ele não falar – Só me diga, como conseguiu os parar? – Saori perguntou curiosa.

– Artes marciais, sou faixa preta em Kung Fu – Seiya riu.

– Por que você faz artes marciais?

– Sou um segurança, tenho que ter como defender meu protegido.

– E como eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso?

– Talvez, porque você nunca perguntou – Seiya bateu o dedo na porta do nariz dela, brincando.

– Como que eu ia adivinhar?

– Você já me viu com algum tipo de arma de fogo ou espada? – Saori acenou que não – Como você acha que seu avô ia me colocar para protege-la se eu não soubesse algum modo de defesa?

Saori suspirou desanimada, quando uma das empregadas da casa entrou com um kit de primeiros socorros ela fez uma careta. Seiya pegou algodão e molhou com líquido incolor.

– Não precisa Seiya – Saori reclamou – Eu estou bem.

– Saori!

Ela bufou e aproximou-se de Seiya que passou o algodão no lábio dela. Ela sentiu o coração bater descompassado no peito ao olhar nos lindos olhos escuros de Seiya _"Por que meu coração está assim?"_.

– Pronto – Seiya sorriu, colocando um pequeno esparadrapo com gaze no corte.

– Obrigada Seiya – Saori disse deitando-se, e puxou a coberta para cima de seu corpo.

– Tenho que ir – Seiya debruçou sobre ela e a beijou no rosto e em seguida abriu a porta e apagou a luz – Boa noite, Saori.

Seiya saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Saori estava pasma e levou a mão no rosto que Seiya beijou, sentindo a mesma sensação de apouco.

– Ai meu Deus! Eu estou... – Saori levou as duas mãos na boca, assustada com a descoberta _"Apaixonada pelo Seiya"_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Olá minna!!! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo da minha fanfic. Ah! Quanto à cena do Seiya percebendo seus sentimentos, eu tentei fazer algo diferente, mas o Seiya está tão arrogante nessa história, que para ele admitir para si mesmo que estava apaixonado pela Saori precisava de algo muito forte, ai pensei nisso... Mas espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar.**_

_**Lady Pandora – Eu também amo Saori e Seiya, são tão kawaii juntos!! Realmente é uma pena não ter muitas fanfics desse casal, mas que bom que acha que o meu compensa essa falta . Obrigada pela reviews, e continue lendo que logo, logo os dois vão se acertar (pelo menos eu acho T-T). Beijinhos.**_

_**Mary Anne – Feliz Aniversário!!! (atrasado, bem bem atrasado ¬¬). Parabéns pelos seus 16 aninhos. Obrigada por ler minha fanfic e comentar, continue acompanhando a história. Beijinhos.**_

_**Lolo – Obrigada pela reviews, espero que continue a ler minha história e agradeço pelo elogio. Beijinhos.**_

_**Tutuzinha – Muito obrigada pela reviews, fico tão feliz em receber elogios. E não pare de acompanhar a fanfic, agora que vai começar a melhorar.. rs.. rs.. e não esqueça de comentar outras vezes. Beijinhos.**_

_**Leandro – Muito obrigada pela reviews e que bom que esta gostando de minha fanfic! Continue lendo e quando der deixe mais comentários, gostou muito de os receber. Beijinhos.**_

_**Não vou colocar o nome do próximo capítulo por que é surpresa... mas é algo que está sendo muito esperado... (suspense ).**_

_**Kissus, bai bai**_

_**Lis**_


	9. O beijo

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 9 – O beijo...**

Era uma sexta-feira nublada e mesmo assim o dia estava quente. As aulas já haviam começado para a infelicidade de muitos e alegria de poucos. Saori e Seika voltaram da escolar juntas e conversaram animadamente no quarto da neta de Mitsumasa, até anoitecer.

– Saori eu tenho que ir embora – Seika disse levantando-se do tapete que estava sentada conversando com a amiga.

– Fique mais, Seika – Saori pediu.

– Eu preciso ir mesmo Saori, já escureceu e eu passei a tarde aqui.

– E daí! Não tem problema se você ficar mais!

Seika parou na porta, ficou pensativa por alguns segundo e teve uma idéia.

– Vamos dormir lá em casa então! – disse animada.

– Dormir na sua casa? – Saori pensou um pouco – Não vai dar não.

– Por que não? – Seika cruzou os braços.

– Eu briguei com o tonto do seu irmão e não quero vê-lo – Saori disse levantando-se e andou para perto da amiga.

– Grande novidade! Vocês estão sempre brigando – Seika disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência – Você não precisa conversar com ele.

Saori olhou para a amiga um pouco e concordou com aceno, deixando Seika feliz.

– Vou pegar algumas coisas e já vamos.

Saori foi até o closet, pegou uma mochila, procurou nas gavetas algumas peças de roupas e colocou algumas dentro de sua mochila.

– Mas vou avisando que não quero nem olhar para o imbecil do seu irmão.

– Não se preocupe – Seika sorriu – Aposto que ele também não quer falar com você.

Ao ouvir a provocação de Seika, Saori se virou lentamente para ela e a irmã de Seiya riu da amiga.

– Vou ignorar esse último comentário.

Seika apenas abanou com as mãos, num gesto descontraído. As duas saíram e foram para o escritório de Mitsumasa, após bater na porta, Saori abriu uma fresta e colocou a cabeça dentro da sala.

– Vovô, eu vou dormir na casa de Seika, tudo bem? – Saori perguntou. Mitsumasa que falava ao telefone, virou-se para ela e acenou que sim – Obrigada vovô, boa noite.

– Boa noite, senhor Mitsumasa – Seika abriu mais a porta e falou.

Saori e Seika saíram animadas para a casa da família Ogawara, atravessaram o jardim e passaram pelo portão da casa onde tinha escrito em letras grandes e douradas _'Mansão Kido'_. Ao lado do portão, tinha uma guarita com vários guardas e uma deles parou frente as duas meninas.

– Onde estão indo? – Akira perguntou para a filha.

– Saori vai dormir em casa – Seika respondeu sorrindo – Estamos indo embora.

– Um guarda irá acompanha-las – Akira disse olhando para dentro da guarita e apontou para dois homens fortes que estavam lá – Por favor, acompanhe as garotas até a minha casa.

Prontamente os guardas colocaram-se ao lado das meninas e saíram para casa de Seika. Andando devagar, demoraram para chegar na casa da família de Seiya.

– Obrigada – Saori sorriu para ele quando estava na porta da casa de Seika – Boa noite – sorriu antes de fechar a porta – Acho que não era necessário segurança – falou para Seika.

– Meu pai ainda está preocupado com o que aconteceu na empresa – Seika disse, andando para a cozinha com Saori – Acho melhor que eles tenham a acompanhado.

– Saori? – Nadesko falou assim que viu a jovem.

– Vou dormir hoje aqui, Nadesko – Saori sorri para a mãe de Seiya.

– O que? – as três olharam para a porta onde Seiya estava encostado no batente – Por que ela vai dormir aqui?

Saori assim que viu Seiya revirou os olhos, levando a mão no rosto, irritada.

– Porque eu quero! – Saori respondeu rudemente.

– Deviam ter me avisado antes que eu ia dormir na casa do Shiryu ou do Hyoga – Seiya provocou Saori, cruzando os braços.

– Tudo bem! – Saori andou em direção a porta – Então eu vou embora! – virou-se para Seiya que desencostou da porta rápido e foi atrás dela, a segurou pelo braço para encara-la.

– Eu estava brincando – Seiya disse entre dentes.

– Eu também! – Saori mostrou a língua e sorriu cinicamente. Seiya bravo, bufou soltando o braço dela, enquanto Seika e Nadesko riam dele.

– Idiota! – Seiya saiu da cozinha pisando duro e Saori foi atrás – Vocês todas!

– O que foi, Seiya? – ela perguntou com um falso tom inocente, olhando para o andar de cima, onde Seiya estava subindo – O que eu fiz?

– Vai embora Saori! – Seiya gritou do seu quarto, batendo a porta violentamente.

– Que nervosinho – levou a mão na boca rindo dele.

_**§§§**_

A madrugada estava no seu auge. No quarto de Seika, Saori estava deitada em sua cama improvisada ao lado de sua amiga. Ela olhou para a irmã de Seiya dormindo profundamente e virou-se na cama novamente, inquieta. Saori tinha perdido o sono e bufou pela milésima vez naquela madrugada.

– Saori? – Seika falou.

– Hum... – Saori respondeu puxando o coberto sobre si, deitando de bruços na cama e socou o travesseiro para ajeita-lo.

– Você está dormindo? – Seika tentou vê-la no escuro, sonolenta.

– Sim...

– Então por que você não para de se mexer? – Seika perguntou acendendo o abajur e esfregando os olhos.

– Então por que você perguntou? – Saori a olhou.

– Pensei que seu humor era ruim apenas pela manhã – Seika riu divertida desligando o abajur e deitou de novo – Mas estou vendo que começa pela madrugada.

– Seika... Volta a dormir – Saori disse revirando os olhos.

– Você devia fazer o mesmo – Seika olhou para um pequeno relógio digital na cômoda em frente a cama – Olha que horas são...

– Seika, eu estou olhando os minutos passarem desde que me deitei!

– Ah... – Seika resmungou algo inaudível e voltou a dormir.

– Droga! Eu não consigo dormir, porque não consigo parar de pensar naquele idiota!

Irritada ela levantou-se, saiu do quarto na ponta do pé, não queria acordar ninguém e desceu para a cozinha, abriu lentamente a porta saindo para o jardim. Saori estava com o mesmo problema de Seiya. Ambos sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro e não tinham duvidas que estavam apaixonados, porém as brigas entre os dois aumentou e muito depois disso, afinal, um não queria gostar do outro, pelo simples fato de serem orgulhosos demais _"Não sei por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por **ele**?"_. Estranhou a luz estar acesa e quando deu um passo em direção a piscina, viu Seiya deitado em uma cadeira de toma sol, olhando para o céu, pensativo. Ficou olhando-o e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração acelerar. Seiya também tinha perdido o sono naquela noite, tendo a mesma idéia de Saori e ficou repreendendo-se _"Eu tinha que me apaixonar logo por **ela**?"_. Saori deu meia volta, para entrar na casa e Seiya despertou de seus pensamentos nesse momento.

– Saori? – perguntou a vendo puxar a porta devagar.

– Er... eu...

Ela virou-se e como ele já tinha a visto mesmo e andou na direção dele, com um pequeno sorriso. Um fitou os olhos do outro, por um tempo, esperando um a reação do outro. Saori abaixou a cabeça corando e Seiya desviou o olhar, levando a mão a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

– Isso não é hora para crianças ficarem acordadas – Seiya disse a provocando – Teve um pesadelo?

– Eu perdi o sono, seu imbecil! – Saori disse estreitando os olhos e aproximando-se dele, irritada.

– Então fez xixi na cama? – Seiya disse levantando-se.

Saori arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo para não torcer o pescoço dele.

– Seiya, por favor... – Saori disse raivosa, massageando a fronte – Eu estou cansada e não consigo dormir, portando, estou muitíssimo mal-humorada e lhe agradeceria pela compreensão.

– Oh! – Seiya levou a mão na boca, fingindo surpresa – Que novidade você acaba de me contar!

– Seiya! – ela disse entre dentes.

– Saori que é tão calma, está irritada? – Seiya continuou, sem notar o olhar assassino que ela lançava para ele – Não creio!

– Seiya, cala a boca! – Saori disse ficando frente a ele.

Os dois estavam poucos passos da piscina e Seiya olhou para a água e sorriu maliciosamente com seu pensamento travesso.

– Não aquento mais ouvir sua voz, com implicâncias banais e... – Seiya se virou para ela com o mesmo sorriso que estava olhando para a piscina e a pegou no colo – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Saori debateu-se tentando sair do colo dele – Me coloque no chão agora!

– Esfriando você – Seiya disse olhando para ela. Saori parou de mexer-se e olhou para a piscina.

– Você não vai...

– Vou sim!

Ela nem teve tempo de pensar, Seiya a jogou na piscina e agachou na borda para esperar ela emergir. Passados segundos, ela coloca a cabeça para fora da água, respirando ofegante e tremendo com a água fria no corpo.

– Seiya... você... – ela gaguejou batendo queixo, tirando a franja que estava caída nos olhos – Por que fez isso?

– Não sei – ele deu de ombros, rindo sem parar – Seria por que me deu vontade? – ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

– A água está fria, sabia? – ela perguntou indo para beira da piscina.

– Vamos, eu tiro você daí.

Seiya estendeu a mão para ela, gargalhando. Ela olhou para a mão dele e a pegou, o puxando para dentro da piscina. Seiya que estava ainda agachado perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água. Seiya assustado colocou a cabeça para fora da água.

– Por que fez isso, Saori? – Seiya perguntou bravo, tirando a água do rosto. Saori gargalhou, cruzando os braços.

– Seria por que me deu vontade? – ele apenas estreitou os olhos para ela – O que foi? Pensou que eu iria deixar você impune?

– Está frio mesmo – Seiya esfregou os braços, ignorando o comentário de Saori – Bom, já que uma delinqüente me jogou aqui, vou aproveitar – Seiya começou a nada com rápidas braças para aquecer o corpo.

– Delinqüente, eu?! – Saori levantou a voz, mas colocou a mão na boca e olhou em direção a casa. Os pais de Seiya não ficariam nada contentes em ver os dois na piscina em plena madrugada – Você que me derrubou primeiro! – disse ao voltar os olhos para Seiya, em um tom baixo. Ele não deu atenção e voltou a nadar.

– Seiya precisamos sair daqui! Akira vai ficar bravo – Saori disse aproximando-se de Seiya – Agora, Seiya!

– Deixe eu me divertir – Seiya disse, contrariado.

– Seiya já está de madrugada! Como quer que eu o deixe se divertir?

– Aproveite e divirta-se também, quem sabe seu constante mal humor melhore.

– Como você quer que eu me divirta com essa água fria? – Saori disse rodando os olhos.

– Nade oras! – Seiya disse num gesto de impaciência.

– Eu não quero! – Saori cruzou os braços, ateimando-se.

– Depois fala que não parece criança – Seiya riu aproximando-se dela – Então vamos brincar de pega-pega.

– Pega-pega? – Saori disse descruzando os braços, intrigada. Somente o Seiya para ter uma idéia dessas, uma hora daquela.

– Sim, aquela brincadeira que um tem que pegar os outros e quem for pego, é quem tem que pegar os outros – Seiya disse como se estivesse conversando com uma criancinha de cinco anos.

– Eu sei o que é pega-pega, idiota.

– Portando vamos brincar! – Seiya disse animado, aproximando-se de Saori – Eu começo a pegar.

– Não Seiya, eu...

Saori acenou com as mãos para ele, não querendo participar das doidices dele, mas ele já avançava em sua direção e a única coisa que pode fazer foi correr. Como era difícil andar na água, fugia nadando.

– Eu vou te pegar – Seiya disse a vendo na outra borda da piscina.

– Duvido muito – Saori desafiou colocando uma mão na cintura e com a outra o chamava. Ele estreitou os olhos e foi na direção dela, que já estava sem ar e foi pega no meio da piscina.

– Eu não disse que eu ia te pegar? – Seiya disse parado na frente de Saori a segurando pelo pulso.

– Mas foi... Foi... Porque eu deixei!

Saori tentou soltar o pulso da mão de Seiya, mas ele olhando para ela, deslizou para sua mão e a segurava. Saori vendo a mão de Seiya sobre a sua corou.

Seiya eu...

Saori tentou falar, porém ela parou ao ver que ele a olhava. A olhava não como sempre o fazia, com impaciência ou até desdém, os olhos dele tinham carinho. Ela olhou para ele docemente, perdendo-se nos olhos escuros dele que tanto achava bonito. Seiya olhava para os olhos verdes de Saori e para seu rosto, como podia ser tão bela? Num ato súbito e impensado Seiya puxou Saori para perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

– Seiya! O que você está...?

Saori ficou espavorida e colocou a mão no tórax dele para afastar-se, sentindo as pernas tremerem e o coração quase saindo do peito. Mesmo estando apaixonada por ele não queria ficar tão perto, detestava gostar dele. Tentou afastar-se novamente, mas Seiya a apertou mais nos braços. Ela abriu a boca para reclamar e ele a calou com um beijo. Saori arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Seiya sobre os seus. Ainda forçou a afastar-se, mas parou de empurra-lo e fechou os olhos deixando ele a beijar. Sua mão sobre o peito dele tremia, e sentiu o ritmo acelerado do coração de Seiya, passou então a mão pelo pescoço dele. Ele percebeu que ela não estava demonstrando resistência, aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, enquanto acariciava as costas dela, subindo para o pescoço fazendo ela arrepiar-se com o toque dele. Saori estava timidamente acariciando a nuca dele, deliciando-se do beijo de Seiya. Pararam para tomar ar e Saori abaixou os olhos levando a mão a boca, completamente ruborizada e Seiya colocou a mão no rosto dela. Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça encontrando aqueles olhos castanhos a fitando ternamente.

– Agora é sua vez de me pegar – Seiya disse com um sorriso maroto, depois afastou-se dela para não ser pego.

– Ora seu idiota! – Saori disse irritada indo para perto dele.

– Legal! Legal! Legal! – Seika disse animada, dando pulos na cozinha – – Eu ganhei!

Akira e Nadesko que ainda olhavam pela janela da cozinha suspiraram desanimados.

– Seiya! Seu idiota imprevisível! – Akira abriu a carteira, tirando uma nota – Nunca mais aposto com você, Seika.

– O Seiya poderia pelo menos esperar para eu ganhar a aposta, idiota – Nadesko mexia a bolsa procurando dinheiro e entregou a Seika algumas notas.

– Eu sempre ganho, não sei porque todos ainda teimam em apostar comigo – Seika disse pegando o dinheiro alegremente.

– Vamos deitar então, pelo menos os dois acertaram-se – Nadesko disse abraçando o marido.

– Deixe os a sós, Seika – Akira disse caminhando para fora da cozinha.

– Boa idéia... – Seika ainda olhava pela janela bocejou e subiu para o quarto.

Saori ainda esbravejava nadando atrás de Seiya, mas começou a bocejar.

– Pelo menos você serviu para alguma coisa, Seiya – Saori sorriu subindo a escada da piscina – Me deixou com sono.

– Isso era para ser um elogio? – Seiya perguntou saindo pela borda mesmo da piscina.

– Que frio! – Saori abraçou o próprio corpo ao sentir a frisa fria no corpo – Como vamos fazer para entrar na casa molhados? – Seiya não respondeu e entro num pequeno banheiro – Bobo! – Saori entrou atrás dele.

– Pegue – Seiya nem a esperou entrar jogou na sua cabeça uma toalha.

– Gentil como sempre – Saori girou os olhos, tirando a toalha da cabeça e secando os cabelos – Mas isso não resolve o problema da roupa molhada – Seiya joga uma camiseta para ela.

– Tem algumas roupas minhas aqui. Vista-se com essa camisa – Seiya sorriu, e começou a despir-se tirando a camisa. Saori vendo o tórax nu dele, virou o rosto rubra, com a face quente.

– Você poderia me deixar trocar de roupa?

– Não se preocupe, não vou olhar – Seiya disse com um sorriso malicioso – Não muito.

– Sai logo, Seiya! – Saori disse apontando para a porta envergonhada.

– Chatinha – ele mostrou a língua para ela e murmurou antes de sair.

Saori secou-se e vestiu a camiseta verde de Seiya que ficou grande dela e aproveitou para pentear os cabelos.

– Ele nem me deu uma calça – ela levou a mão na maçaneta para abrir – – Já posso sair, Seiya?

– Claro – ele respondeu, ela então abriu a porta – Se você quiser me vez pelado – ela então puxou a porta com força, a batendo.

– Você já está vestido?

– Pode sair – Seiya disse após alguns segundo, insegura Saori abriu a porta – Eu já estou vestido – Saori saiu, e viu Seiya só de calça.

– Seiya você só me deu a camiseta – ela disse com as bochechas vermelhas, cruzando as pernas para disfarçar que estavam muito a mostra.

– Só tinha uma calça e uma camiseta – Seiya secando o cabelo – Ou eu te dava a calça e ficava nu, ou te dava a calça e pegava a camiseta, mas se quiser eu tiro ou trocamos e...

– Já entendi – Saori disse impaciente, interrompendo-o – Vou ir deitar, boa noite Seiya.

Ela se despediu, mas não moveu um passo. Ficou olhando o belo rapaz a sua frente.

– Pensei que ia deitar – ele disse andando para a cozinha a deixando ali.

– E vou – ela disse o seguindo com os olhos.

– Então vem logo, senão vou tranca-la para fora – Seiya sorriu olhando para trás.

– Você não faria isso, faria?

– Que arriscar?

Seiya olhou para ela ameaçadoramente. E ela andou na frente dele e entrou na cozinha para não correr o risco de dormir fora da casa e ele riu. Entraram na casa e estavam para subir a escada.

– Vai na minha frente – Saori ordenou.

– Está com medo de fantasma? – Seiya disse com voz fantasmagórica

– Não é isso idiota – Saori disse colocando os braços atrás de si – Essa camiseta é muito curta e...

– Ah! – Seiya riu vendo ela se envergonhar.

– Boa noite, Seiya.

– Boa noite.

Ele começou subiu alguns degraus, mas voltou a descer depressa, a agarrando e a beijou de novo. Assim que se separaram para pegar ar, Seiya ficou abraçado a Saori e ela tinha o rosto no peito nu dele, o abraçando pela cintura.

– Gosto muito de você, Saori – Seiya disse com o queixo na cabeça dela.

– Hum? – ela levantou a cabeça para olha-lo – Sério? Pensei que você me detestasse.

– E detesto mesmo – Saori estreitou os olhos, com um olhar mortal – Quando você faz essa cara assassina para mim – ela suavizou a expressão.

– Também gosto muito de você, Seiya.

– Saori... – Seiya chamou e ela olhou para ela – É a primeira vez que você beija, não é?

Saori constrangida, afastou-se dele depressa. Seiya notou pelo beijo e confirmou pela atitude dela.

– Algum problema com isso? – ela perguntou olhando para o chão e ele sorriu a puxando para abraça-la.

– Não, pelo contrário – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dela – Fico feliz que nenhum imbecil tenha a tocado.

– O que adianta... – Saori o olhou – Agora o maior imbecil de todos está me abraçando – Seiya levantou uma sobrancelha.

– O que você disse? – ele perguntou.

– Eu? – Saori o olhou inocentemente para ele – Foi brincadeirinha... – completou com jeito infantil.

– Você acabou de me chamar de maior imbecil e... – Saori dessa vez o calou com um beijo, segurando o rosto dele – Isso não me faz esquecer o que você falou.

– Não? – ela disse dando um beijo apaixonado em Seiya – E agora?

– Quem sabe – ele riu – Você está quase me convencendo e... – Saori o beijou de novo, ardentemente – Tudo bem, sua persuasão é muito boa, você me convenceu – Saori sorriu para ele satisfeita.

– Agora mais subir que eu estou com soninho – Saori disse esfregando os olhos. Segurando no braço de Seiya, ela subiu as escadas.

– Boa noite – Seiya disse parado a frente da porta do quarto de Seika.

– Boa noite para você também – Saori sorriu docemente abrindo a porta – Sonhe comigo.

– Não pretendia ter pesadelos essa noite, mas... – Saori estreitou os olhos para ele e fechou a porta com força, murmurando um _'seu grande idiota'_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_N.A – Olá minna!!! Aqui está mais capitulo e finalmente o tão esperado beijo saiu!!! Espero que tenham gostado, pois gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo. Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando minha história e não esqueçam de reviews ou e-mail, é muito bom saber o que estão achando da fanfic. _**

_**Mary Ogawara – Olá! Realmente é uma situação horrível até de escrever, mas foi necessário e o Seiya não ia deixar nada acontecer a Saori... ele é o herói da história, tem que salva-la!!! rs.. rs.. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijinhos.**_

_**Jezreel – Hola!!! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que no México você está lendo minha fanfic, estou lisonjeada!!! Bem, quanto a traduzir para o Espanhol vou ver se consigo com algum amigo, pois consigo ler e até falar, mas não consigo escrever, não posso garantir mas farei o possível para alguém traduzir, ok? Obrigada pela review. Los besos.**_

_**Mary Anne – Olá amiguinha!!! Não se preocupe ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para a fanfic acabar e quando isso acontecer vou publicar outra!! (vocês não vão se livrar assim tão fácil de mim rs.. rs.. U.u) Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos.**_

_**Leandro – Olá!! Eu amei receber seu e-mail, quando quiser mande mais!! Gostei muito de conversar com você. Obrigada por comentar essa fanfic e também a 'Amor maior'. Beijinhos.**_

_**Luka – Olá! Desculpe pela demora, vou voltar a publicar mais rápido, prometo! E assim você não vai ficar curiosa rs.. rs.. Beijinhos.**_

_**Próximo capítulo – O amor...**_

_**Beijinhos e tchauzinho...**_

_**Palas Lis**_


	10. O amor

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 10 – O amor...**

Saori tirou o edredom que estava um pouco sobre o rosto, e ainda deitada levou a mão ao rosto para a claridade não pegar em seus olhos.

– Que hora...? O que? – Saori deu um pulo da cama ao ver que já estava na hora do almoço – Eu dormi demais!

Arrumou a cama de que dormira na casa de Seiya a sua maneira, deixando mais desarrumada do que estava. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Desceu depois para a cozinha, pensativa. Lembrava-se do beijo que Seiya havia lhe dado na madrugada passada e levou a mão os lábios _"Por que será que ele me beijou?"_,estava com duvidas quanto ao beijo inesperado, tinha gostado, mas não entendia o mutável Seiya _"Ora parece que gosta muito de mim, ora me despreza! O Seiya é um imbecil!"_,sem perceber entrou na cozinha, onde Seika, Seiya e a Nadesko estavam almoçando e conversavam animadamente.

– Bom dia Saori! – Seika disse exultante, olhando para a amiga que parecia muito distante.

– Boa tarde Saori, dormiu bem? – Seiya olhou o relógio no pulso e depois para Saori, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela olhou para ele apaixonadamente, e corou – Isso são horas de acordar?

– Idiota! – Saori revirou os olhos _"Era bom demais para ser verdade"_.

– Que roupa é essa, Saori? – Seika perguntou fingindo não saber.

Saori olhou para sim mesma, tinha esquecido que estava com a camiseta de Seiya e ficou sem graça com os olhares das três pessoas em sua direção.

– Parece a camiseta do Seiya... – Seika completou maliciosamente – O que você esta fazendo com a camiseta de meu irmão?

Saori encolheu-se, corando ao olhar para Seiya que ria dela, era um prazer quase mórbido que ele sentia em deixa-la sem envergonhada.

– Eu... – ela tentou se justificar, gaguejando na tentativa.

– Não se preocupe, eu sei o que aconteceu – Seika disse rindo.

Saori arregalou os olhos, será que Seika tinha visto o beijo? E olhou para Seiya que parou de comer e apenas a olhava, esperando a desculpa que ela iria inventar para a sua irmã.

– O Seiya e eu... Foi...

– Seiya nos contou que você caiu na piscina e ele precisou lhe emprestar uma roupa – Nadesko falou notando que a garota estaca constrangida com a indiscrição da filha e mentiu.

– Não foi isso não, eu vi que... AI! – Seika tentou desmentir a mãe, mas Nadesko por baixo da mesa pisou no pé dela a forçando a mentir – Foi isso mesmo – completou olhando para a mãe que tinha um olhar mortal para ela.

– Eu não disse nada... AI!! – Seiya gritou, ao sentir o pé da mãe sobre o seu – Por que fez isso?

– Cala boca Seiya – Nadesko disse ameaçadora e ele se calou.

– Minha querida mãe tem razão, eu falei mesmo – Seiya disse voltando a comer, com medo de levar outro pisão. Saori respirou um pouco aliviada.

– Vai ficar ai ou vai comer? – Seiya perguntou sem tirar os olhos do prato.

– Eu vou comer – Saori sorriu sentando-se à frente de Seiya, procurando não cruzar seu olhar com o dele.

– Saori me fale uma coisa... – Seika disse alegre – Se você caiu na água, por que o Seiya estava fazendo na piscina? Ele caiu também?

Saori continuou a olhar o prato. Estava totalmente corada.

– A Saori que me puxou – Seiya disse de repente.

– Você Saori?! – Seika disse – Por que fez isso?

– Para me beij... – Seiya adiantou-se em responder – AI!!! – gritou ao sentir um chute na canela e abaixou para alisar o ponto dolorido.

– Por que eu não sei nadar e o puxei o idiota do Seiya para me ajudar – Saori disse urgente.

– Fui isso mesmo que aconteceu – Seiya concordou, cinicamente – Eu até fiz respiração boca a boca... – completou debochado, levando outro chute bem dado na outra canela – AI!

– Cala a sua boca! – Saori disse entre os dentes, ameaçadoramente – Se voltar a abrir essa sua boca grande, vai ficar sem a língua.

Seiya assustou-se com a maneira violenta que Saori o ameaçou, voltando a comer e não ousou abrir a boca para falar de novo ou mesmo encara-la.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Naquela manhã de fim de inverno, o dia estava agradável e a neve já havia derretido. Saori arrumou-se para ir para a escola, alegremente. Pegou a mochila e desceu saltitante para o carro, estava muito animada naquela manhã. A porta da mansão estava aperta, assim que viu Seiya, seu coração pulsou acelerado no peito. Parou no último degrau da escadaria e suspirou, admirando o jovem. Ele tinha o rosto iluminado pelos fracos raios de sol, ficando mais belo. Mas assim que ele a viu, cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

– Você esta atrasada de novo! – ela apenas leu os lábios dele, enquanto ele apontava o dedo para o relógio em seu pulso.

Ela revirou os olhos, desfez o sorriso e apressou-se para chegar ao automóvel que já a esperava para ir a escola.

– Bom dia para você também, Seiya – Saori disse ao entrar no carro.

Seiya sentou-se frente a Saori sem dirigir-lhe a palavra ou sequer um olhar e partiram para o colégio. Seiya olhava distraído pela janela, sem se importa com o que via. Saori voltou os olhos para o dele e depois abaixou a cabeça _"Eu sou uma boba mesmo... como pude achar que ele gostasse de mim... mas aquele beijo foi tão apaixonado"_,Saori levou a mão na boca, lembrando-se do _'incidente'_ na piscina. Depois disso Seiya nunca mais havia tocado no assunto e tão pouco ela _"Esse idiota estava sendo só impulsivo!"_.

– Saori... – ela levantou a cabeça ao ouvir Seiya a chamar e olhou para ele.

– Sim – ela respondeu meio perdida em pensamentos.

– Seika pediu para avisar que ela vai com Aioros para a escola – Saori acenou e Seiya voltou a olhar para a janela.

– Só isso? – Saori perguntou após alguns segundos.

– Só isso, o quê?

– Só isso que você queria?

– Só, por que?

– Por nada! – Saori respondeu fechando a cara.

– Estranha, você é muito estranha... – Seiya balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu não sou estranha! – Saori quase que gritou – Idiota, eu somente lhe fiz uma pergunta! Custava responder-me com gentileza?

– Saori, me esquece – Seiya disse, impaciente.

– Seiya, você é um idiota... – Saori disse brava. Seiya revirou os olhos.

– Saori, você cansa a qualquer um – Seiya falou.

– Não quero mais falar com você! – Saori disse descendo do carro, assim que ele parou e o motorista abriu a porta frente ao colégio – Nunca mais!

– Isso é uma promessa? – Seiya provocou. Saori que andava rápido para a escola parou e olhou para ele – Faço questão de lembra-la, pois eu também não quero mais falar com você!

– Como se você já não estivesse me ignorando! – Saori quase gritou e Seiya a olhou, confuso.

– O quê? – Seiya perguntou – O que você disse?

– Você só me despreza! – Saori disse com voz embargada – Por que você brinca com os meus sentimentos?

– Brincar com os seus sentimentos?! – Seiya repetiu – Você esta ficando louca?

Saori olhou para ele numa mistura de ira e tristeza _"Será que Seiya não percebe que estou apaixonada por ele?"_.

– Me responda! Brincando com os seus sentimentos? O que eu fiz?

– Nada! Você nunca faz nada! – ela respondeu rudemente – Eu estava alegre até encontrar você essa manhã.

– Garota, eu não estou a ignorando – Seiya disse revoltado com Saori.

– Não me chame de garota, _**garoto** _– Saori disse afastando-se de Seiya.

– Se você é temperamental demais, não devia descontar nos outros.

– Você é cego? – Saori parou de andar e se virou para ele – Ou somente se faz? – Seiya olhou para ela sem entender.

– Saori eu... – Seiya disse passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando manter a paciência, mas foi interrompido.

– Foi tudo culpa sua! – ela gritou – Estava muito fácil fingir que não sentia nada, mas você estragou tudo! Tudo!

Ela estava nervosa. Antes do dia na piscina, apesar de saber que seu coração lhe tinha pregado uma peça em apaixonar-se por Seiya, era simples ignorar o sentimento indesejado, mas desde o beijo, queria poder abraça-lo e beija-lo novamente. Não conseguia mais ignorar a paixão.

– Tudo culpa minha?! – Seiya disse gesticulando – Eu sou culpado do quê?

– Grrrr... Seu grande idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA! – Saori gritou e deixou-o sozinho, caminhando para a escola pisando duro.

Seiya piscou algumas vezes tentando entender _"O que eu fiz? E do que ela está falando?"_. Seiya suspirou desanimado _"Ela definitivamente não gostava mim... por que eu ainda me iludo?"_,com as mãos nos bolsos ele entrou na escola, cabisbaixo.

_**§§§**_

Na sala de aula, o gelo entre Seiya e Saori permaneceu a manhã toda. Um não olhava, não falava e ignorava o outro. Saori lia atenciosamente seu livro e Seiya impaciente o seu, não vendo a hora de acabar a aula e poder ir para casa. O silêncio da sala de aula foi quebrado com batidas na porta. A professora levantou-se para abri-la.

– Sim, o que gostaria...?

Marin parecia surpresa e os alunos a olharam curiosos. A professora pegando algo que lhe entregaram voltou à sala de aula com um gracioso ramalhete de rosas brancas num lindo embrulho.

– Bem... Pediram que entregasse essas flores... – a mulher pegou o bilhete e o virou lendo para quem seria – São para a senhorita Kido.

Ao ouvirem o nome da presenteada todos se voltaram para ela, principalmente Seiya. Saori nem percebeu que alguém tinha batido na porta e muito menos que alguém tinha lhe enviado flores, apenas continuava a ler seu livro e a professora deu um suspiro romântico.

– Não sabia que estava saindo com alguém, Saori – Seiya disse olhando enciumado para ela.

– Hum? – ela disse saindo de seu transe – O que você quer? – completou friamente.

– Quem é? – Seiya perguntou.

– Quem é?! Do que você esta falando? Eu...

– Não se faça de desentendida! – Seiya falou – Com quem é que você esta saindo?

– Saindo?! – Saori disse surpresa – Que eu saiba ninguém.

– E aquelas flores? – Seiya apontou para a professora.

– Que flores?

– Senhorita Kido, pediram para lhe entregar – a professora entregou o buquê nas mãos dela e voltou-se para sua mesa.

– O que é isso? – Saori perguntou olhando as flores – São para mim?

– Quem é o seu admirador, Saori? – Shun perguntou, curioso.

– Deixa-me ver – Hyoga disse pegando o pequeno bilhete e pigarreou antes de começar a ler:

– "_Desde nosso breve encontro, não paro de pensar em você. Por isso estou aqui para vê-la e espero que goste das flores. Beijos, Julian Solo"._

– Julian Solo?! – Saori e Seiya disseram juntos.

– Julian Solo não seria aquele cara que vocês foram viajar para a festa de aniversário dele?

– Sim, esse mesmo – Saori disse surpresa, pegando o bilhete e o lendo – Deve ter algum engano...

– Esse imbecil não desiste mesmo – Seiya disse revoltado voltando a olhar para frente.

– Eu não estou saindo com ele Seiya! – Saori olhou para ele irritada, se lembrando do comentário de Seiya _"Idiota! Me beija, fala até que gosta de mim, me despreza e depois parece estar com ciúmes..."_.

– Então, por que ele mandaria estas flores? – Saori apenas revirou os olhos, Seiya era tão cansativo.

– Por que, diferente de **_algumas pessoas_**, Julian é muito gentil e educado.

– Julian é um conquistador barato, isso sim!

– Ele só esta sendo educado, Seiya! – Saori bufou.

– Do mesmo jeito que estava sendo _'educado'_ quando te pediu em casamento?

– Seiya eu já te expliquei isso...

– Saori por acaso seria aquele homem ali? – Hyoga disse apontando pela janela.

Saori se virou para olhar e levou a mão na boca para abafar o susto. Seiya se levantou para olhar também e assim que Julian, que estava encostado em sua limusine acenou para Saori, ele fechou a mão e voltou a sentar.

– É, ele mesmo... – Saori sorriso sem graça, acenando levemente quando Julian percebeu que ela o olhava e sentou-se, sem acreditar que ele estava realmente ali.

– Depois você fala que não esta saindo com ele! – Seiya disse, bravo.

– E não estou! Nem sei o que ele possa estar fazendo aqui...

– Por minha causa que não é! Deve ter vindo ver a namoradinha, ou seria a noivinha?

– Cala boca, Seiya! – Saori quase gritou – Você não sabe de nada!

– Por que você não corre para os braços dele e aceita o pedido de casamento? – Seiya disse sem olhar para ela.

Saori olhou para ele e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

– Não quero ouvir sequer uma palavra sua Seiya! – Saori limpando as lágrimas, pegou o material jogando dentro de sua mochila e pegou as flores – Você acaba de conseguir o que queria. Vou falar com o meu _'noivo'_!

– Bom aproveito! – Seiya disse dando de ombros fingindo não dar importância ao que ela dizia.

Saori saiu da sala, segurando o choro. Seiya olhou para os amigos e eles desviaram o olhar, era melhor não se meterem na discussão dos dois. Seiya se sentou no lugar de Saori e viu Julian desencostando do carro e logo Saori correndo em direção a ele. Saori abraçou Julian chorando e ele, surpreso, a apertou nos braços. Seiya arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo e ela entrou na limusine com ele e vão embora.

– Maldito Julian! – Seiya socou a mesa, irado _"Eu perdi a Saori... para ele!"_.

_**§§§**_

– Por que eu aceitei? – Saori perguntou pela décima vez para si mesma enquanto arrumava o vestido preto que usava naquela noite que ia até seus joelhos. Sentou-se na cama para colocar a sandália da mesma cor do vestido e de salto alto fino.

Depois caminhou para frente do espelho _"Por que eu tinha que aceitar sair com o Julian?"_, suspirou desanimada colocando um pequeno colocar no pescoço e delicados brincos, ambos de ouro branco. Passou levemente o batom nos lábios e deixou os cabelos soltos. Suspirou desanimada de novo ao ver que a hora que marcara com Julian já tinha passado um pouco – Estou atrasada... – pegou uma pequena bolsa e saiu do quarto, lentamente. Assim que se aproximou escada viu Julian perto da porta, sorrindo para ela. Desceu alguns degraus e viu Mitsumasa andando para perto de Julian.

Saori permanecia com o rosto impassível, não estava feliz em sair com Julian, mas seria como uma punição para Seiya "_Como se ele fosse se importar"_, jogou os cabelos longos para trás, suspirando desanimada. Permaneceu olhando para Julian, quando desviou os olhos, parou de descer os degraus no meio da escada. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e o estômago dar voltas ao ver Seiya a olhando encostado na parede, de braços cruzados.

– Seiya... – sem perceber sussurrou o nome dele, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, arrebitou o nariz e voltou a descer os degraus olhando para o avô e Julian conversando. Forçou um sorriso ao andar em direção aos dois.

– Boa noite, Julian – disse docemente, olhando Seiya de esguelha querendo saber a reação dele, mas voltou-se para Julian ao ver o olhar frio que Seiya lançava para ela.

– Boa noite, Saori – Julian disse gentilmente, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo – Você esta muito bela.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu.

– Julian me disse que vocês vão jantar fora – Mitsumasa disse para Saori – Vou pedir a Seiya que os acompanhe.

Saori arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o avô lhe disse e Seiya desencostou da parede.

– Não será necessário... – Julian disse – Estou com os meus guarda-costas – sorriu por fim a Saori.

Sendo muito observador Julian percebeu o olhar de recusa que ela fez. Saori e Seiya suspiraram, aliviados.

– Como queira, Julian – Mitsumasa sorriu.

– É melhor irmos, Saori – Julian disse e Saori sorriu para ele – Espere um minuto que irei chamar o motorista.

Ao acabar de dizer, Julian caminhou para a porta de entrada da mansão e saiu.

– Saori, não volte tarde – Mitsumasa disse antes de beijar a testa da neta, carinhosamente – E divirta-se.

– Não se preocupe, vovô.

Saori sorriu enquanto o avô subiu para o seu quarto. Ela gelou ao lembrar que Seiya estava ali, e os dois estavam sozinhos. Olhou para Seiya, com a magoa estampada em seus olhos. Ele caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado, com ela olhando para frente e ele também.

– Tome cuidado com esse tipo de cara, eles apenas querem levar garotas tolas e ingênuas como você para a cama, só querem sexo. Julian quer somente isso – Seiya virou-se para ela, olhando seus olhos vibrarem de raiva.

– Você fala com se fosse diferente de todos os outros homens – Saori disse brava com a maneira que Seiya estava falando – E se ele quisesse mesmo só sexo, não teria me pedido em casamento. Seria mais fácil apenas me seduzir.

– E vejo que ele já conseguiu – Seiya disse sorrindo cinicamente

– Sim Seiya – Saori disse – Quem sabe ele tenha conseguido mesmo.

Seiya então caminhou para a porta, e Saori o seguiu com os olhos.

– Seiya... – Saori o chamou baixo _"Seiya, peça para eu não ir! Peça para que eu fique... que eu não sair com Julian e fique com você... por favor!"_.

– Saori eu... – Seiya se virou para ela e andou rápido para a direção dela, parando poucos passos à frente de Saori _"Peça para ela ficar! Diga o que sente... se não você vai a perder..."_.

– Podemos ir... – Julian disse entrando na sala sorrindo, sem perceber o clima tenso que estava entre os dois.

– Bom divertimento, senhorita Kido – Seiya disse friamente, e completou com ironia – Espero que seu encontro com Julian seja muito especial – Saori ouviu e engoliu a seco.

– Não se preocupe, irei será muito divertido e muito especial.

Saori disse tentando manter a voz firme, mas ouvir a voz dele tão fria a deixava muito sentida. Julian estendeu a mão para ela e ela ainda olhando para Seiya a segurou, e junto com Julian, Saori se afastou majestosa, mas sentindo o coração em pedaços _"Seiya..."_.

_**§§§**_

A limusine de Julian Solo parou frente a um elegante e muito sofisticado restaurante. Sem demora o motorista abriu a porta e Julian saiu do veículo e estendeu a mão para Saori fazer o mesmo. Ela permanecia calada o trajeto todo, apenas concordava com monossílabos algumas coisas que Julian dizia ou perguntava e sorria fracamente de vez em quando. Cabisbaixa, Saori entrou no restaurante ao lado de Julian. Já acomodados em sua mesa, um garçom lhes trouxe o cardápio. Saori olhou os apetitosos pratos, sem entusiasmo e pediu algo simples e Julian pediu o mesmo.

– Como eu já tinha dito mais cedo... – Julian quebrou o silêncio que já estava o incomodando – Eu precisava muito conversar com você, ouvir sua voz e...

– Não seria mais fácil apenas me ligar? – Saori interrompeu rindo – Era mesmo preciso vir da Inglaterra apenas para me ouvir falar?

– Com toda certeza seria – ele riu também – Entretanto gostaria de vê-la de novo... Poder admirar sua beleza – Saori corou e estendeu o guardanapo sobre o colo.

– Nunca pensei que poderia me apaixonar, mas... – Julian disse enquanto o garçom colocava o prato com a refeição a sua frente. Saori levava o copo com suco aos lábios, o olhando – Você conseguiu me conquistar.

– Nem nos conhecemos direito – Saori riu – Como poderia dizer que te conquistei?

– Como uma garota tão doce e meiga como você não poderia me encantar?

– Pois não é isso que ouço do Seiya – Saori disse apertando o copo na mão, imaginando ser o pescoço de seu segurança – Ele diz que sou irritante, insuportável... Sem contar as inúmeras vezes que ele me chama de mimada e arrogante!

– Seiya? – Julian disse – Quem seria esse?

– É o idiota do meu segurança – Saori disse – Ele é um imbecil arrogante.

– O jovem que estava com você na Inglaterra? – Julian perguntou.

– Esse idiota mesmo – Saori concordou.

– Se ele a importuna tanto, vamos o deixar de lado.

– Sim – Saori sorriu e levou o garfo a boca.

– Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta a você... Poderia?

– Claro, por que não? – Saori disse num gesto de impaciência

– Por que é algo meio pessoal e...

– Pergunte logo, Julian – Saori disse curiosa, o interrompendo, pra que tantas voltas para lhe fazer uma pergunta, era irritante.

Ele sorriu e suspirou, a cada palavra que ela dizia ele sentia-se mais apaixonado, mesmo que fosse num tom raivoso.

– Gostaria de saber por que não aceitou ser minha esposa? – Julian disse calmamente – Qualquer mulher em seu lugar aceitaria casar-se comigo, não entendo por que você recusou...

– Eu não sou _'qualquer mulher'_ – Saori estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Não me entenda mal, só quero saber o por que de sua recusa.

– Seria por que eu quis? – ela disse divertida, Julian olhou para ela e riu também.

– Você tem razão, você não é _'qualquer mulher'_ – disse Julian, divertido – Esqueça a minha pergunta.

– Como queira – Saori deu de ombros voltando os olhos interessada para o próprio prato.

_**§§§**_

– Boa noite, Julian – Saori disse assim que a limusine parou, frente ao portão da mansão e ela saiu do automóvel. – Obrigada pelo jantar.

– Eu que deveria agradecer pela noite maravilhosa que tive – Julian disse descendo do carro e ficou parado frente a Saori.

– Tenho que entrar, vovô pediu para eu não chegar tarde – Saori sorriu e virou-se para o portão. Julian a segurou pela mão e ela olhou para ele. Sem dizer nada, ele tentou beija-la. Saori apenas virou o rosto e o beijo de Julian pegou em seu rosto – Eu já disse que...

– Sinto muito – Julian disse sem graça, não esperava que ela fosse desviar – Mas já que não quer ser minha esposa, poderia ao menos ser minha namorada e...

– Não, Julian! – Saori levantou a mão pedindo que ele parasse – Não aceitei o seu pedido por não querer me casar, apenas por que não o amo.

– Se você me desse uma oportunidade, irei te fazer muito feliz...

– Não duvido disso Julian, mas... – Saori baixou os olhos, corada – Eu gosto de outra pessoa... – Julian a olhou e sorriu – Não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos, desculpe-me...

– Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar – Julian levantou o rosto dela fazendo ela o olhar – É ele, não?

– Ele quem?

– O seu segurança... Seiya.

Saori ficou sem graça e ele sorrindo das bochechas vermelhas dela e acenando que sim, sem graça por admitir seus sentimentos para Julian.

– Acho melhor eu ir embora – Julian disse, afastou-se dela e entrou na limusine – E diga ao garoto que, por quais quer que for o motivo ele a fizer sofrer, eu mesmo darei uma lição nele – ele disse divertido e piscou para Saori fechando a porta.

Saori acenou para ele quando o carro partiu e entrou para a mansão. Bem devagar ela andou pelo imenso jardim da casa. A noite estava com uma frisa fresca e suave, e o céu estava com muitas estrelas e a lua não havia a parecido, deixando as estrelas brilharem sozinhas. Distraída ela andava pelo jardim, olhando as flores e as árvores espalhadas por ele.

– O Julian _'Cretino'_ Solo não quis entrar?

– Hum? – Saori se virou para ver de onde vinha a voz conhecida – O que você quer Seiya?

Seiya estava distante Saori e andou em sua direção, parando poucos passos dela, de braços cruzados e com cara fechada.

– Por que você deixou ele te beijar?

– O quê?

– Por que você deixou ele te beijar?

– Ninguém me beijou!

– Como não?! – Seiya quase gritou – Eu vi ele indo para te beijar!

– E quem mandou você ficar ouvindo minhas conversas?

– Eu estava indo embora e vi ele tentar te beijar... – Seiya disse, ríspido.

– Como você mesmo disse, ele **_tentou_** me beijar, seu idiota – Saori disse exasperada – Você _sempre_ ouve a conversa pela metade e tira conclusões precipitadas!

– Ah! Então quer dizer que você não queria beijar ele? – Seiya disse em tom cínico

– Mas é claro que não!

– Por que saiu com ele então?

– Seiya eu não devo satisfação da minha vida a você – Saori exaltou-se – Você poderia deixar de ser arrogante e pelo menos prestar atenção ao que eu digo e...

– Você é uma garota tola mesmo! – Seiya gritou – Uma vez na sua vida você poderia parar de agir como uma garotinha mimada!

Saori ao ver a maneira como Seiya falava, encolheu-se um pouco, assustada, ele nunca havia falado dessa maneira com ela.

– Você me disse que eu brinquei com os seus sentimentos, mas você nem se preocupa com os meus!

– Pára Seiya! – Saori pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você só sabe brigar comigo, nunca entende o que eu faço e fica bravo sem ao menos me ouvir – Saori cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando – Eu não beijei o Julian, não estava saindo com ele, não quero me casar com ele e somente sai com ele hoje, por que... Por que você não me pediu para ficar.

– Por que eu não pedi para você ficar? – Seiya repetiu – Eu te avisei sobre a índole de homens como Julian e você mesmo assim foi!

– Muito _'criativa e gentil'_ sua maneira de pedir que eu fique!

Seiya sentiu o coração amolecer ao vê-la chorando e ao ouvir as palavras dela, ficou calado e suavizou sua expressão.

– Por tanta implicância comigo Seiya? Por que você faz isso? Por que me despreza tanto?

– Eu não te desprezo! – Seiya disse, irritado.

Saori tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para ele, ainda deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

– Não me despreza?! – ela repetiu gritando – Como você diz para mim que não me despreza? Então por que vive brigando e implicando comigo?

– Por que eu te amo! – Seiya gritou, zangado.

Saori ao ouvir ao que ele disse, levou as mãos na boca, surpresa, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito e bater descompassado.

– Seiya... – Saori começou a chorar e correu para os braços fortes de Seiya – Eu te amo!

Seiya apenas sentiu os braços dela em torno de sua cintura e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que ela disse.

– Você é uma tola ingênua – Seiya disse retribuindo o abraço dela – Não vê que eu estou apaixonado por você? – Saori nada respondeu, apenas chorava – Por que esta chorando?

– Por que eu estou feliz... Estou chorando de alegria!

– Você é sensível demais, sentimental demais – Seiya disse com impaciência e Saori afastou-se de perto dele.

– Sensível demais?! Sentimental demais?! – Saori disse com os olhos estreitos para Seiya – Você é um idiota imprevisível e queria que eu fizesse o que? Você começa a brigar comigo e depois diz que me ama e...

Seiya não deixou que ela falasse mais nada, apenas a puxou para perto de si e a beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto a apertava mais entre seus braços, certificando-se que ela estava mesmo ali.

– Eu te amo, Saori – Seiya disse assim que se afastou para tomar ar.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori disse aconchegando-se mais nos braços de Seiya, deitando o rosto sobre o tórax dele – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Oi!! Ai, ai aqui estou eu novamente, e com mais um capítulo da fanfic. Dessa vez a demora não foi minha culpa, estava muito difícil conseguir publicar esse capítulo no , mas espero que estejam gostando da minha história, e não esqueçam das reviews, fico muito muito muito feliz quando as recebo. Agradeço de coração que está lendo a fanfic. **_

_**Agradeço pela reviews de Madam Spooky, Jezreel e Thati, fico muito feliz em saber o que pensam da minha fanfic. Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos.**_

_**Revisado por Bianca Potter, minha amiguinha! **_

_**Próximo capítulo – O namoro...**_

_**Kissus no Lis**_

_**Ja ne**_


	11. O namoro

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

By Palas Lis

**Capítulo 11 – O namoro...**

Saori e Seiya permaneciam abraçados no jardim, em silêncio. Queriam aproveitar ao máximo a companhia um do outro.

– Ah! – Saori disse olhando para Seiya, ainda com os braços em torno da cintura dele – Julian pediu para dizer para que se você me fizer sofrer, ele mesmo dará uma lição em você – Saori disse com um sorriso ingênuo, fingindo não estar o provocando.

– Ele o que?! – Seiya quase gritou, afastando Saori de perto de si – Ele disse que ia me dar uma lição? – Saori assentiu que sim, com um sorriso inocente – Aquele imbecil! Eu que vou dar uma lição nele, que ele pensa que é para falar assim?

Ele fechou a mão, bravo. Saori levou a mão na boca, rindo, fazendo Seiya estreitar os olhos para ela.

– Do que você está rindo? – Seiya perguntou.

– É tão divertido ver você com ciúmes.

– Não estou com ciúmes! – Seiya exclamou, fora de si.

– Não – Saori disse sarcástica, rindo mais e completou divertida – Sou eu que estou.

– Porque eu estaria com ciúmes?

– Porque você me ama!

– Não amo não!

– Ama sim!

– Como alguém pode ser tão teimosa? – Seiya retorquiu.

– Como alguém pode ser tão chato? – Saori perguntou zangando-se – E eu não sou teimosa!

– É sim!

– Ah! – Saori irritou-se – Você é um imbecil!

– Você que começou, não tinha nada que falar daquele tonto do Julian! – Seiya disse cruzando os braços frente ao corpo – Você fez só para me provocar!

– Fiz mesmo! – Saori afirmou.

– Chata!

– Imbecil!

– Boba!

– Tonto! – Seiya suspirou cansado.

– Eu vou embora!

Seiya deu as costas para Saori e começou a se afastar, com a intenção de ir para sua casa, zangado com Saori.

– Azar seu e sorte minha! – Saori disse, debochada.

– Acho que é o contrário, azar **_seu_ **e sorte **_minha_**!

– Seiya? – chamou baixou, descruzando os braços ao vê-lo caminhar em direção do portão da mansão.

– O quê? – ele disse friamente, parando de andar sem se virar para ela.

– Boa noite – ela disse docemente. Ele sorriu e se virou para ela.

– É verdade? – Seiya perguntou.

– Verdade o quê?

– Verdade que eu sou a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida?

– Não é mais... – Saori disse, simplesmente.

– Por que não?

– Porque você disse que não estava com ciúmes de mim... Você só estava bravo com o desafio de Julian – Saori disse fazendo manha.

– O que você quisesse que eu falasse, ao ouvir que o cretino Solo está querendo defender minha namorada? – Seiya disse enfezado e Saori se virou para ele, assustada.

– Na..mo..ra..da? – ela gaguejou, olhando para ele.

– Porque? Não quer ser minha namorada? – Seiya estreitou os olhos para ela, a deixando sem palavras – Vai namorar então com o Julian, não é isso que você quer?

– Cala a boca, Seiya! – Saori piscou algumas vezes, voltando de seu pequeno transe – Eu apenas fiquei surpresa.

– Surpresa por quê?

– Ainda não me acostumei com a maneira _'gentil e carinhosa'_ que você pede as coisas para mim – Saori disse entre dentes.

– Então?

– Então o quê? – Saori perguntou.

– Como alguém pode ser tão idiota? – Seiya revirou os olhos – Você quer ser minha namorada?

– Não sei... – Saori cruzou os braços, olhando Seiya de esguelha e ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

– Você me cansa, Saori – Seiya disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Sim, eu sei sim – Saori sorriu e aproximou-se de Seiya para o abraçar – É claro que eu quero ser sua namorada.

– Agora eu não sei se quero mais... – Saori olhou para ele ameaçadoramente e abriu a boca para falar – Brincadeirinha!

Saori então suavizou o rosto e sorriu, deixando ser abraçada por Seiya.

– É verdade Seiya, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... Apesar de você ser arrogante, implicante e ciumento – Seiya afastou um pouco de Saori, ainda a segurando pela cintura – Não adianta fazer essa cara, você sabe que é verdade.

– Vou apenas ignorar esse último comentário, agora vamos que seu avô está te esperando – Seiya disse com um lindo sorriso e completou zangado – Hei! E eu não sou ciumento!

– É sim!

– Não sou não!

– Você é sim!

– Eu já falei que não tenho ciúmes de você!

– E eu já falei que você tem sim! – Saori e Seiya andaram para a mansão de mãos dadas, discutindo e trocando _'elogios'_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Era uma manhã cálida, Seiya estava cansado de esperar Saori descer para irem para a escola e subiu para o andar de cima da mansão. Suspirou desanimado ao ver perceber que ela ainda dormia. Entrou no quarto de Saori com passos lentos e se aproximou da cama. Sorriu ao vê-la dormir tranqüilamente e olhou para o relógio do criado-mudo de sua cama.

– Ela está atrasada de novo... – Seiya disse, bravo – Saori!

Ela ouviu distante a voz de Seiya a chamar, abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos castanhos de Seiya sobre ela.

– Seiya? – falou esfregando os olhos e sentando na cama – O que foi?

– Você não vai para a escola?

– Não – disse voltando a deitar e puxando o edredom para cima de si – Não quero ir – completou manhosa.

– Deixe de ser preguiçosa, Saori – Seiya disse puxando o cobertor dela.

– Ah! Seiya, eu não quero ir! – Saori gemeu tentando manter o edredom sobre o corpo, inutilmente.

– Quando você estava doente e era para você ficar em casa, você não quis, então hoje que você está bem, você vai sim

Seiya o puxou o coberto de cima da namorada e o jogou sobre a poltrona no canto do quarto, a pegou no colo, carregando Saori para o banheiro e a colocou embaixo no chuveiro.

– Seiya! Me coloca no chão agora mesmo! – Saori o repreendeu – Seiya! Eu estou com sono...

Saori esbravejou, tentando sair do banheiro, mas ele foi mais rápido e ligou o chuveiro, fazendo Saori soltar um grito de susto quando a água caiu sobre ela, ainda vestida com pijama.

– Você está ficando louco? – ela exclamou surpresa, tirando a franja molhada dos olhos.

– Agora tome banho – Seiya disse após soltar uma gostosa gargalhada e Saori cruzou os braços, brava.

– Seu tonto! – Saori disse – Eu estava com sono!

– Que bom que **_estava_**, agora você não está mais, então pode ir para a escola.

– Idiota!

– Vai logo! Estamos atrasados.

– Como eu vou tomar banho com você aqui? – Saori perguntou zangada.

– É mesmo – ele levou a mão na cabeça, sorrindo – Estou te esperando no carro.

Seiya saiu do banheiro rindo divertido da cara da namorada e desceu para o hall da mansão.

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou feliz, tirando a roupa e tomando banho.

Ela saiu do banheiro, vestiu o uniforme do colégio e prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja cair sobre o rosto. Saori rindo sozinha desceu para o carro, onde da escada viu Seiya conversar com o pai.

– Bom dia, Akira! – Saori disse animada, ao aproximar-se dos dois e se virou para Seiya com uma expressão nada agradável – Eu não queria ir para a escola, seu bobo!

– Você fala como se eu tivesse a obrigado!

– Você não me jogou dentro no banheiro, ou isso não conta?

– Não, eu apenas a ajudei a despertar.

– Você é um segurança e não um despertador, imbecil – Saori disse, brava.

– Eu precisava era ser uma babá.

– Você é sempre tão '_amável e educado'_ – Saori disse virando os olhos – Que até me impressiona.

– Eu sei disso – Seiya sorriu cínico – Mas esse tratamento especial é só para você.

– Pois eu dispenso seu tratamento especial.

– Você é tão mal-humorada pela manhã – Seiya disse a puxando para perto de si e a enlaçando pela cintura – Tão chatinha.

– É você que me deixa mal-humorada!

– Então a culpa é minha? – Saori acenou que _'sim' _– Como eu faço para você me perdoar?

Saori passou os braços pelo pescoço de Seiya, olhando os lindos olhos castanhos dele.

– Não sei... mas vou pensar em algo muito ruim – Saori disse dando um leve beijo em Seiya.

– Depois você pensa em algo – Seiya disse soltando-se de Saori e abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar – Temos que ir para a escola, você já nos atrasou demais.

– Eu não atrasei ninguém! – Saori disse enquanto entrava no carro – Eu nem ia para a escola.

– Eu nem sei porque te acordei – Seiya disse entrando em seguida e puxando a porta – Sua companhia pela manhã é tão desagradável.

– Você acha a minha companhia desagradável? – Saori o encarou com os olhos estreitos – Seu idiota! Você não gosta da minha companhia?

– De duas maneiras eu não gosto da sua companhia.

– Quais?

– A primeira é quando seu humor está variável, principalmente pela manhã.

– Não é toda manhã que meu humor está ruim! – Saori defendeu-se.

– Digamos que, somente domingo que não – Saori sorriu – Porque eu não te vejo quando você acorda.

– Idiota! – Saori desfez o sorriso – E a outra?

– Quando você faz manha como uma criancinha mimada.

– Eu não faço manha como uma criança mimada! – Saori cruzou os braços, embirrando-se.

– Está agindo assim agora mesmo – Seiya sorriu e Saori olhou para sua postura e corou – Mas eu gosto de você, apesar dos seus caprichos – Saori sorriu e abraçou Seiya – Se eu fosse mesmo me importar com suas crises, nunca ficaria perto de você...

– Por que não?

– Porque você é assim o tempo todo – Seiya disse, divertido.

Saori olhou para ele e se afastou, fechando a cara.

– Saori... – Seiya a puxou para si e a abraçou – É tão fácil te irritar.

– Talvez seja porque você é a personificação da implicância! – Saori disse ainda brava, mas Seiya ignorou o comentário dela e a beijou.

– HUM! Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Seika perguntou entrando no carro.

– Seika... – Saori disse parando de beijar Seiya e ficou envergonhada – Não está nos atrapalhando.

– Fique sabendo que estão namorando – Seika disse assim que se acomodou a frente do casal – Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer desde o dia da piscina.

– O que você disse? – Saori perguntou – O que você sabe sobre o dia da piscina?

– Oras Saori, eu vi você e o Seiya se beijando.

– Viu? – Saori disse sem graça e Seika assentiu com a cabeça.

– E graças ao Seiya eu ganhei um dinheiro dos meus pais.

– Graças a mim?

– Sim, eu apostei que você não sairia da piscina sem beijar a Saori e ganhei – Seika disse alegre.

– Seus pais também viram?! – Saori quase que gritou.

– Claro!

– Que vergonha!

Saori encolheu-se nos braços de Seiya, totalmente corada, enquanto Seika e Seiya apenas riram dela.

_**§§§**_

A limusine parou frente a escola e os três desceram, estando Saori abraçada a Seiya. Seika desceu rápido com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Até depois – Seika disse andando rápido para sua escola.

– Tchauzinho! – Saori disse acenando para a amiga.

Os dois andaram para a escola, em direção a sua sala de aula. Passaram pelo corredor central e viram o diretor Saga, que estava distraído, esperando todos os alunos entrarem na escola, quando se virou e viu os dois abraçados, arregalou os olhos assustado, dando um passo para trás.

– O que está acontecendo? – ele quase gritou de tamanha surpresa.

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Saori perguntou para Seiya, ele apenas balançou a cabeça para ela – Não está acontecendo nada, Saga – Saori disse voltando-se para o diretor da escola.

– Vocês estão... abraçados? – Saga disse pausadamente apontando para o casal, ainda perplexo.

Saori corou um pouco e segurou na mão de Seiya que soltou da mão dela passando o braço pela sua cintura.

– Estamos namorando, diretor Saga – Seiya disse, simples.

– Vocês o quê?! – Saga gritou, assombrado – Vocês estão namorando?

– Sim... Mas tem algum problema nisso? – Saori perguntou preocupada – Não está de acordo com o nosso namoro?

– Não é isso, somente não esperava ver os dois namorando... brigavam tanto.

– Eu não brigava, o Seiya que implicava comigo.

– Eu não implicava! – Seiya disse tirando o braço da cintura de Saori.

– Como não? Ficamos até de castigo por **_sua_** causa!

– Minha causa?! – Seiya quase que gritou – Foi **_você_ **que começou!

– Você faz tudo errado e a culpa é minha?

– Talvez seja porque é uma garotinha idiota!

– Você tem razão, você não implicava – Saori disse zangada – Você **_implica_**!

– Você é insuportável!

– E você é um inconveniente!

– Eu não acredito – Saga falou desanimado – É melhor vocês irem para a classe, a aula já começou...

Os dois pararam de brigar e olharam para Saga, voltando depois a olharem-se.

– O diretor está certo – Saori sorriu, pegando na mão do Seiya – Vamos?

– Vamos sim – Seiya também sorriu.

Saori e Seiya afastaram-se do diretor, caminhando de mãos dadas para sua sala de aula.

– Esse dois se merecem – Saga suspirou cansado, acompanhando com o olhar os dois andando e logo parando para discutirem por alguma frivolidade.

Após cessarem mais um momento de brigas, Saori e Seiya subiram os degraus da escada e pararam na porta sala de aula de mãos dadas, fazendo todos os alunos pararem de falar e olhar para o casal.

– Podemos entrar, Kamus? – Saori perguntou sem graça, sentindo o rosto aquecer.

– Entrem – Kamus disse bravo, pegando livro e levantando de sua mesa – Já estou acostumado com os atrasos de vocês.

– Desculpe-nos – Saori disse entrando na sala.

– Sentem-se que quero começar matéria nova e... – quando Kamus olhou para os dois, arregalou os olhos e recuou – Vocês estão de mãos dadas? – o professor de física disse urgente.

– De novo não – Seiya murmurou – Talvez seja porque estamos namorando.

– O quê?! – Kamus caiu sentado em sua mesa, com olhos esbugalhados de tanta admiração – Por favor, repita. Acho que eu ouvi errado e..

– Não Kamus, você não ouviu errado.

– Mas... Mas...

– Estamos namorando, Kamus – Saori disse com um gesto de impaciência.

– É melhor irmos sentar – Seiya disse puxando Saori, que estava ficando nervosa com o olhar surpreso de Kamus.

– Eu preciso de um pouco de água – Kamus disse para si, saindo da sala abobalhado.

Os dois viram Kamus sair da sala e foram para os seus lugares sob o olhar atento dos outros alunos.

– Estão olhando o quê? – Saori disse ameaçadoramente, fazendo todos voltarem a olhar para frente e não ousaram mais olhar para ela.

– Fica quieta e senta logo – Seiya disse a empurrando para o seu lugar.

Saori apenas bufou, jogou o material sobre a mesa e sentou-se em seguida.

– Bom dia! – disse para os amigos com um sorriso, que se desfez quando eles olharam para ela com a mesma cara que Kamus e Saga fizeram – O que foi?

– Nada! – eles disseram em uníssono.

– Vocês estão mesmo namorando? – Shun ousou perguntar.

– Eu já disse que sim – Seiya disse mantendo a calma.

– Prestem muita atenção... – Saori estreitou os olhos verdes – Se alguém se atrever a pergunta isso de novo vai se ver comigo.

Os três amigos engoliram a seco, assustados com o timbre de voz de Saori.

– Meus parabéns! – Shiryu disse cumprimentando Saori, era melhor não contrariar a amiga.

– Obrigada! – Saori disse voltando a ter a expressão doce de sempre.

– Mas... Quando isso aconteceu? – Shun perguntou sem pensar, e levou as mãos na boca, por ter falado demais.

Saori fechou os olhos e cerrou o pulso contando até dez para não matar um garoto.

– Shun, querido – Saori disse abrindo os olhos – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Sim – ele disse balançando a cabeça, com medo – Mas...

– Não é porque o idiota do Seiya vive brigando comigo que eu não gosto dele! – Saori interrompeu o Shun.

Seiya, que até então estava muito calmo, se virou para ela com um olhar assassino.

– Quando você estiver se referindo a minha pessoa poderia ser menos pejorativa?

– Ora, Seiya, é apenas um apelido carinhoso – Saori se defendeu.

– Não vejo nada de carinhoso em você me chamar de _'idiota'_! – Seiya disse estreitando os olhos.

– Não? Eu gosto tanto de te chamar assim – Saori fingiu estar triste.

– Mas eu não! – Seiya disse.

Saori bateu o dedo algumas vezes no queixo, pensativa, olhando para olhando para algum lugar indecifrável.

– Que tal mentecapto? – Saori disse após alguns segundos.

– Saori! – Seiya disse em tom de aviso.

– É até uma palavra bonita!

– Saori...

– Gostei! Agora só vou te chamar de mentecapto! – Saori disse alegremente, quase que batendo palmas, deixando os amigos com uma gota na cabeça.

– Saori... – Seiya disse bravo.

– O que? – ela perguntou com um sorriso ingênuo.

– Ou você fecha a sua boquinha, ou serei obrigado a deixar uma garota sem língua – Seiya disse num falso tom de doce.

– Oh! – Saori levou as mãos na boca – Vou ficar quietinha, prometo!

– É bom mesmo.

– Mentecapto – Saori disse baixinho, ainda com a mão na boca abafou o riso.

– Saori!

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Mês de setembro estava na sua primeira semana, e com a chegada próxima da primavera, as flores já começavam a desabrochar, enfeitando as árvores e o jardim da mansão Kido. Saori acordou muito cedo e se arrumou para ir a escola _"É hoje!"._ Eufórica ela abriu as janelas e viu o sol nascendo no horizonte, com raios fracos.

– Que dia lindo! – sorriu olhando para o lindo céu azul daquela manhã.

Voltou ao quarto, pegou a mochila e desceu saltitante com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

– É hoje, é hoje! Que legal!! – ela dizia com voz musical.

Viu quando o avô estava indo para o escritório e foi atrás.

– Vovô, bom dia! – disse abraçando o avô, esperando ele falar algo.

– Bom dia, Saori – ele disse sorrindo para a neta.

– Não está um _**dia** _lindo? – perguntou vendo que ele não iria falar nada.

– Está mesmo querida, muito bonito – ele disse – Depois conversamos mais, tenho resolver alguns assuntos.

Dando outro beijo na neta, Mitsumasa entrou no escritório, Saori bufou e saiu para esperar Seiya chegar. Não demorou para ela avistar Seiya vindo com Seika.

– Seiya! – ela sorriu e correu para encontra-lo, praticamente se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou forte – Seiya! Seiya!

– Saori! Saori! – ele repetiu sorrindo – O que foi?

– Olá Seika – Saori sorriu para a amiga, soltando Seiya e apenas segurando em seu braço.

– Você... – Seiya disse olhando ela aperta seu braço – Está com medo que eu fuja?

– Não, por quê?

– Está quase arrancando meu braço.

– Desculpe-me – ela disse em graça, soltando o braço dele.

– E você já está acordada? – Seiya perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Não – Saori virou os olhos e completou irônica – Ainda estou dormindo, idiota!

– Chatinha! Você nunca está pronta a essa hora, por isso estranhei.

– É que hoje é um dia especial – Saori disse animada – Você sabe que dia é hoje, Seika?

Seika pensou um pouco, olhou para Saori, para Seiya e depois para o céu.

– Um dia... – ela sorriu – Ensolarado?

– É Seika, ensolarado! – Saori disse irritada e virou-se para Seiya sorrindo – Você sabe, não é Seiya?

– Claro que eu sei! – ele disse com convicção, olhando a limusine que se aproximava e abriu a porta assim que ele parou frente a eles.

Saori alargou o sorriso e entrou no carro, logo depois Seika e Seiya.

– Eu sabia que você não iria esquecer, Seiya! – Saori disse enlaçando seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios várias vezes – Por isso que eu gosto de você!

– Como eu poderia esquecer?

– É mesmo, como eu pude pensar que você esqueceu – Saori disse sorrindo.

– Como eu poderia esquecer que hoje é segunda-feira e não tem aula do Kamus! – Seiya disse levando a mão na cabeça e sorrindo.

Saori afrouxou o abraço e olhou para Seiya.

– O que você disse? – ela perguntou desfazendo seu sorriso.

– Não era disso que você estava falando? – ele sorriu tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto dela e colocando atrás da orelha.

– Era Seiya! Era sim! – ela disse zangada, se sentando afastada dele, com os braços cruzados e o rosto com uma expressão irada.

– O que eu fiz, Seika? – perguntou para a irmã, ainda olhando para a namorada. Seika apenas deu de ombros e fez um gesto dizendo que Saori estava ficando louca, que Saori fingiu não ver.

_**§§§**_

Saori desceu da limusine frente a escola e andou para a entrada pisando duro, sem nem esperar o namorado e a amiga.

– Saori? – Seika a chamou, não ligando por ela estar brava – Até mais tarde.

– Até! – ela disse sem virar-se para a amiga.

Seika acenou para o irmão e foi para a sua escola. Saori entrou para a escola, andando rápido pelo corredor sem esperar por Seiya.

– Saori! – Seiya correu para alcança-la e a segurou pelo braço – O que foi? Por que está brava?

– Nada – ela disse seca, tirando a mão dele de seu braço e voltando a andar.

– Por acaso você está brava por que não tem aula do Kamus?

– Cala boca, Seiya! – Saori quase gritou – Não tem nada a ver com ter ou não aula do Kamus!

– Então por que você está brava?

– Nada.

– Você disse que hoje é um dia especial, então hoje é o nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro!? Por que não me disse antes e..

– Não idiota, foi ontem – Saori o interrompeu, revirou os olhos – Você até me deu um presente.

– É mesmo – Seiya disse sem graça, levando a mão na cabeça.

– Imbecil – Saori murmurou.

– Então que dia é hoje?

– Segunda-feira!? – ela disse entre dentes.

– Isso eu sei – ele disse um gesto de impaciência – Vamos deixar para lá, porque eu acho que hoje não tem nada de especial, é um dia comum.

– É Seiya, não tem nada mesmo de especial – Saori disse com voz triste, deu as costas para Seiya, andando para sua classe.

– Eu disse algo de errado? – perguntou-se olhando Saori ir para a sala.

_**§§§**_

No fim do dia, Saori desceu da do veículo assim que o motorista abriu a porta, sem olhar para Seiya que desceu em seguida, ela entrou na mansão.

– Saori! – Seiya a chamou, ela se virou para ele com magoa estampada os olhos.

– O que você quer Seiya?

– Você passou o dia todo sem falar comigo, o que aconteceu?

– Você passou o dia todo me perguntando isso e eu já disse umas mil vezes que não aconteceu_ **nada**_.

– Se não fosse **_nada_**, você teria pelo menos me dado um beijo – Seiya disse com sorriso maroto, a enlaçando pela cintura.

– Você não sabe mesmo que dia é hoje? – Saori tentou de novo, com esperança que ele tenha lembrando.

– De novo com essa história, Saori – Seiya disse com desgosto – Esquece isso.

– Esquecer Seiya?! – Saori se afastou dele – Como eu vou esquecer de um dia que é tão importante para mim?!

– Saori.. – Seiya tentou tocar no rosto dela, mas ela se afastou – Eu vou falar com meu pai e assim que você parar com esse '_mistério do dia especial'_, eu volto para falar com você, está bem? – ele virou-se e se afastou dela.

– Seiya, espere!

Ela deu um passo na direção dele, mas ele apenas acenou sem se virar para ela _"Seiya... você esqueceu!"._ Olhou para o namorado ir embora até ele sumir de sua vista e correu para dentro da mansão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando.

– Seiya seu imbecil! Por que você tinha que esquecer? – virou-se na cama e olhou o telefone – Ah! Vou ligar para a mamãe, aposto que ela não esqueceu.

Saori ajoelhou na cama e pegou o telefone, discou vários números para fazer uma ligação interurbana para os Estados Unidos, sorriu ao ouvir os toques de chamada enquanto enrolava o dedo no fio do telefone, aguardando ansiosa pelo ligação ser atendida.

– _Residência dos Kido, pois não?_

– Por favor, a Hanna está?

– _Senhorita Saori?_

– Sim, minha mãe está?

– _Não, ela saiu para passear com o senhor Hikari._

– Sabe me dizer quando eles voltam?

– _Ela foi passar alguns dias na praia, me disse que voltaria daqui a uns três dias._

– Três dias?! Ela não falou nada sobre mim e sobre o dia de hoje?

– _Não, não falou nada, mas você gostaria de deixar recado?_

– Não..

– _Algo mais, senhorita?_

– Não,só isso. Obrigada.

– _Não foi nada, senhorita Saori. Qualquer coisa, volte a ligar. Tchau._

Saori ainda ouviu os toques de ocupado do outro lado, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, colocou o telefone no gancho e deitou _"Todos se esqueceram que hoje é meu aniversário"_. Triste, ela puxou o lençol para cima de si e adormeceu. Acordou pouco depois, ouvindo batidas na porta.

– Senhorita Saori, não vai jantar? – Tatsume perguntou.

– Não – Saori disse sentando na cama e espreguiçou.

Ficou um momentos sentada, mas levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, esforçando-se para não chorar de novo.

– Eles gostam de você, Saori. Apenas são esquecidos – ela abraços as pernas dentro da banheira _"Quem você quer enganar, Saori? Eles não se importam, ninguém se importa, nem mesmo o Seiya"_.

Saiu da banheira e foi para o quarto vestida com um roupão. Estava um dia quente e aproveitou para colocar um vestido branco, que não chegava a altura dos joelhos e sandálias, deixando os cabelos soltos. Olhou para a porta da varanda aperta e sentou-se debruçando a cabeça sobre a pequena mesa.

– Saori? – Saori levantou rápido a cabeça vendo Seiya parar na porta da varanda.

– Seiya – ela disse sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas – O que quer?

– Seu avô quer falar com você – ele esperou ela levantar para continuar – Mas antes pediu que fosse até o planetário testar o novo controle que ele comprou no lugar do que você quebrou.

– Eu quebrei?! – Saori disse – Foi você que quebrou!

– Eu?! – Seiya disse sentindo-se ofendido – Você que jogou o controle em mim!

– Você quebrou com **_sua_ **cabeça!

– Porque _**você** _jogou na minha cabeça!

– Ninguém manda_ **você**_ter a cabeça dura!

– Ninguém manda **_você_** ser imbecil e ter jogado o controle em mim.

Seiya mordeu o lábio para não rir, os _'ataques'_ de nervosismo de Saori eram sempre tão engraçados. Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou um _'mentecapto'_, e foi fazer o que o avô pediu. Chegou na laje da mansão, Saori que já estava irritada com Seiya, se virou para ele.

– Por que você está aqui?

– Por que eu quis?

– Imbecil! – Saori revirou os olhos e voltou a andar – Somente fique longe de mim o máximo possível.

– Não será sacrifício nenhum – Seiya disse cínico.

– Seu imbecil idiota, nem sei porque eu ainda tento falar com você – Saori disse tomando das mãos de Seiya o controle e apertou o botão.

– Não acho que pedir que eu fique longe de você seja uma maneira muito simpática de querer começar uma conversa.

Saori rodou os olhos, e se virou para o Seiya passando pela porta do planetário, ainda escuro e apertou outro botão para as estrelas aparecerem no teto.

– Seiya, vou apenas te ignorar... – ela disse virando-se para o planetário.

– **SURPRESA!**

Saori deixou o controle que está em sua mãos cair no chão, o quebrando. Arregalou os olhos e levou as duas mãos na boca, surpresa ao ver o planetário todo enfeitado, e no centro onde ficava as poltronas tinha uma linda mesa, com doces, refrigerante e outras guloseimas e um bolo em formato de estrela. Quando passou os olhos pela sala, Saori viu todos presentes: Mitsumasa, Nadesko e Akira, Seika e Aioria, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu, Tatsume e deu um passo para trás quando viu Hanna e Hikari.

– Ninguém esqueceu... – Saori balbuciou – Até meus pais estão aqui... – parou de falar ao sentir ser abraçada.

– Saori, minha filhinha!

Hanna abraçou Saori, mas ela estava tão surpresa que não teve reação alguma. Ela correspondeu ao abraço deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

– Saori, como você é ingênua – Hikari disse abraçando a menina – É tão fácil de te enganar.

Logo Saori abraçou todos os presentes, que a parabenizavam, sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra, apenas tinha os olhos a surpresa. Olhou para Seiya e ele se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Feliz aniversário, Saori! – Seiya disse a abraçando.

Saori tremia e não conseguiu dizer nada para o namorado, apenas começou a chorar.

– Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido... – ela disse gaguejando, abraçando Seiya – Seu bobo, você me enganou direitinho!

– Não seja boba Saori, acha mesmo que eu ia esquecer de seu aniversário?

Seiya levantou o rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam, Saori apenas balançou a cabeça que _'não'_. Ela abraçou mais o namorado e chorou, sentindo-se a garota mais feliz do mundo "_Todos se importam comigo! Como pude pensar que eles não me amavam?"_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Agradeço a todos que estão lendo minha fanfic e se tiverem um tempinho deixe uma review. Mil beijinhos.**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para Cinthya Ogawara, Mary Ogawara e Jezreel. Muito obrigada por comentar minha fanfic, vocês deixam uma garota extremamente feliz quando fazem isso!! Beijinhos!! **_

_**Revisado por Bianca Potter.**_

_**Próximo capítulo – O susto...**_

_**Kissus no Lis**_

_**Bai bai **_


	12. O susto

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 12 – O susto...**

Já era madrugada quando a festa surpresa de Saori terminou. Estavam ela, Seiya e Mitsumasa junto com Hikari e Hanna no jardim da mansão, esperando o avião estar pronto para os pais de Saori voltarem para os Estados Unidos.

– Vocês têm mesmo que ir? – Saori perguntou pela décima vez, parada frente aos pais, com cara de choro – Por que não ficam mais um dia? – perguntou esperançosa.

– Saori, já falei que temos que ir – Hikari disse mantendo a paciência com a filha.

Saori apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, zangada.

– Viemos apenas para participar da sua festa de aniversário, Saori – Hanna disse colocando as mãos nos ombros da filha – Agora temos que ir.

– Mas... – Saori tentou de novo.

– Deixe de ser chatinha, Saori – Seiya disse, já irritado com a insistência da namorada.

Saori se virou para ele, com um olhar mortal pela intromissão dele em sua conversa.

– Você é teimosa demais! – Seiya ignorou o olhar dela.

– É verdade Saori – Hanna disse – Seiya tem razão, você é muito teimosa!

– Concordo com o Seiya – Hikari disse acenando com a cabeça.

– Não sou não! – ela retrucou, olhando para os três.

– Além disse é chatinha! – Seiya provocou rindo.

– Grrrrr!

– Saori – Mitsumasa disse, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Você é teimosa.

Saori olhou para o avô surpresa, abriu a boca para protestar, mas os quatro começaram a rir dela.

– Idiotas! – Saori fechou a cara e disse emburrada.

– Minha garotinha agora já tem dezoito anos.... – Hanna disse ainda rindo, e puxou uma Saori envergonhada para abraça-la.

– Mamãe! – Saori disse corada – Não sou uma _garotinha_.

– Não? – Seiya franziu a testa.

– Não estou falando com você, idiota! – Saori disse com grosseria, virando-se um pouco para ele.

– Você é tão educada – Seiya ironizou.

– Hanna o avião já está pronto – Hikari chamou a esposa.

– Então vamos – ela disse abraçando a filha e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Eu te amo, querida.

– Também te amo – Saori disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Ah! Saori não vai começar... – Hikari disse divertido e limpando algumas lágrimas que rolaram do rosto da filha – Como é chorona.

– Papai... – Saori disse abraçando o pai – Eu fico com tantas saudades de vocês...

– Nós também Saori – ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela.

– Então fiquem mais um pouquinho...

Saori lançou um olhar de suplica para Hikari e se calou quando seu pai lhe deu um olhar de censura.

– Por favor Seiya, cuide de minha garotinha – Hanna disse para ele, com um sorriso.

– Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei – ele respondeu olhando para a namorada.

– Até mais filha – Hikari disse se afastando de Saori e subindo as escadas do avião com Hanna – Eu te amo, Saori – ele completou acenando para ela e entrou no avião.

Saori ainda ficou parada olhando o avião decolar e nem viu o avô entrando para a mansão. Seiya aproximou-se dela e a puxou pela cintura, ela ao sentir os braços dele em torno de si deitou o rosto no tórax dele, chorando.

– Não chore, Saori – Seiya disse a abraçando – Você sabia que eu não gosto de ver você chorar?

– Não? – Saori o encarou com um sorriso.

– Não – Seiya disse segurando o queixo dela e beijando seus lábios – Você fica tão feinha chorando – completou próximo ao ouvido dela.

Saori apenas deu um tapa nele e murmurou algumas palavras _'carinhosas'_.

– Você não ajuda me tratando assim, sabia?

– É sério Saori, não gosto de ver você chorando.

– Seiya... – Saori o enlaçou pelo pescoço, segurando o choro – Vou tentar não chorar..

– Seus pais não estão aqui, mas... – Seiya deu uma pausa e olhou para os olhos ainda com lágrimas de Saori – Mas eu estou... Vou ficar com você...

– Você promete? – Saori perguntou docemente limpando os olhos e sorriu.

– Sim – Seiya murmurou a beijando docemente, enquanto a abraçava.

Assim que parou o beijo para tomar ar, Saori suspirou apaixonada, olhando para o namorado.

– Eu prometo que vou estar com você para sempre, Saori...

Saori deu um sorriso de alegria e Seiya beijou a mão dela, carinhosamente.

– Para sempre? – Saori perguntou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso imenso, Seiya assentiu – Mesmo eu sendo chatinha? – ele concordou de novo – Mimada? – novamente ele balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_ – Mandona? – Seiya ia balançar a cabeça, mas pensou um pouco.

– Bem... se você continuar a enumerar suas maravilhosas '_qualidades'_, vou acabar mudando de idéia – Saori desfez o sorriso, Seiya riu e a abraçou – Eu te amo... Somente isso que importa – ele beijou o pescoço dela, antes de continuar a falar – Não quero quer você mude, eu te amo do jeitinho que você é... Eu me apaixonei por você assim e não de outra maneira.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori disse – Sabia que você é muito especial para mim?

– Sim – Seiya disse sorrindo e pegou na mão dela, caminhando para o banco do jardim – Porque eu sou '_o cara'._

– Ai, ia que namorado '_modesto'_ que eu tenho – Saori ironizou, sentando-se no banco junto a Seiya.

Ambos admiraram a noite juntos, quando começou a cair uma garoa fina. Saori olhou para o céu e estendeu a mão para sentir as gostas em sua palma.

– Está começando a chover.

– É melhor entrarmos – Seiya se levantou do banco e olhou para Saori, que olhava encantada a chuva com um lindo sorriso – Você pode ficar doente.

– Eu gosto tanto de chuva...

– Mas eu acho que ela não gosta muito de você – Seiya riu – Lembra da última vez? Você ficou doente.

– Ah! Seiya vamos aproveitar – Saori levantou ao sentir a chuva engrossar – É uma chuva de primavera – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Sinta o cheiro das flores...

Seiya apenas observou Saori, cada detalhe de seu delicado rosto e assim que ela abriu os olhos, pode ver seus lindos e cintilantes olhos verdes.

– Você é tão linda – Seiya disse baixo, distraído com a garota.

– Obrigada, Seiya.

Saori aproximando-se dele e segurou em seu braço, ele piscou duas vezes e passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a beijou. Seiya entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e a conduziu para andar pelo jardim. A madrugada estava quente e a chuva fortemente caia, deixando os dois totalmente molhados. Seiya parou de andar e pegou uma flor no jardim e entregou a Saori.

– Seiya... – ela balbuciou com um sorriso.

– Saori, duvido que você me pegue – Seiya disse com um sorriso maroto, afastando-se dela.

– Hã?

– Vem me pegar – Seiya disse já longe de Saori.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e depois entendeu a intenção dele e correu para pegá-lo.

– Seiya, volte aqui! – Saori gritou correndo por entre as flores do vasto jardim.

– Não, não!

Seiya correu mais, e vendo que Saori não ia conseguir pegá-lo, sentou no chão. Saori assim que o alcançou, ajoelhou ao seu lado e segurou seu braço para ele não fugir mais.

– Peguei! – Saori disse com um sorriso.

Seiya a puxou para perto de si e a deitou no chão, bem junto a ele.

– O que você está fazendo, Seiya?

– Quero ficar perto de você – ele disse tirando a franja dela de seu rosto e a beijando.

– Mas precisava me fazer correr o jardim todo e me jogar no chão para isso? – Saori perguntou – Estragou todo o romantismo!

– Se você não quer ficar perto de mim, é só falar – Seiya disse chateado, levantando-se.

Saori sentou-se no chão e riu ao ver o namorado cruzar os braços e ficar emburrado.

– Você não está rindo de mim, está?

– Sim – Saori acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça.

– Então pare!

– É que você fica tão lindinho emburrado!

Seiya virou os olhos e depois sorriu, pegando Saori no colo. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a calou com seus lábios. A levou até debaixo de uma árvore, onde a chuva não estava caindo, colocou no chão e sentou, encostado no tronco da árvore. Saori sentou-se ao lado dele e ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela, fazendo ela deitar a cabeça em seu tórax.

– Eu te amo, Saori – Seiya disse enquanto beijava a testa dela.

Saori deu um suspiro apaixonadamente e se acomodou mais nos braços dele e adormeceu dizendo baixinho:

– Você é minha razão de viver, Seiya...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Saori entrou correndo na casa de Seiya, passou pela cozinha onde Seika, Nadesko e Akira saboreavam um delicioso jantar. Ela parou na porta da cozinha e levou a mão ao peito, ofegante.

– Onde _**aquele** _idiota está? – Saori perguntou depois tomar ar e seu fôlego melhorar.

Todos na mesa viraram-se para ela, com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Que idiota? – Seika perguntou divertida.

– O único que eu conheço! – Saori disse brava – O seu irmão! O Seiya!

– O que ele fez dessa vez? – Nadesko perguntou calmamente, tomando mais um gole do seu suco.

– O que ele **_não_** fez dessa vez – Saori disse gesticulando agressiva.

– Seiya está no quarto – Akira disse olhando para o andar de cima – Nem saiu de lá hoje.

– Porque é um idiota!

Saori retrucou dando as costas para a família Ogawara, deixando uma enorme gota na cabeça dos três que estavam na mesa e a certeza de que ela estava ficando louca. Subiu para o quarto rapidamente, murmurando _'elogios'_ ao namorado. Saori nem parou para bater na porta do quarto de Seiya, abriu a porta com violência fazendo a porta bater na parede e entrou de uma vez.

– Seiya!

Ele que estava atenciosamente jogando videogame e nem piscava frente televisão, do jeito que estava continuou, nem percebeu que ela tinha entrado de uma maneira totalmente indiscreta.

– Seiya!

Saori entrou no quarto e sentou-se do lado dele e deu um _'pequeno'_ grito em seu ouvido, somente assim Seiya notou sua presença ali e virou-se rapidamente para ela, voltando mais rápido ainda os olhos para a tela a sua frente.

– Saori – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da televisão e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada – Tudo bem?

– Sim, e você?

– Sim.

– Você passou bem o dia hoje?

– Sim.

– Estava com saudades de mim? – Saori perguntou sorrindo, pouco mais calma.

– Sim.

– Muita?

– Sim.

– Muita mesmo?

– Sim.

– Você só sabe falar isso? – Saori perguntou abanando a mão na frente dele e ele abaixou a mão dela para não atrapalhar o jogo.

– Sim – Saori bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Por que você não foi me ver hoje? – Saori perguntou e Seiya continuou a jogar.

– Estou quase conseguindo, quase... – Seiya disse animado, ultrapassando um carro a sua frente no jogo de corrida que estava o entretendo, nem ouvindo Saori falar – Falta só mais um!

– Seiya!

– Você falou alguma coisa? – depois de alguns minutos Seiya se virou para uma raivosa Saori para perguntar.

– Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse! – Saori falou fechando a mão e querendo socar o namorado.

– Sim... Digo não!

– Eu perguntei porque você não foi me ver hoje! – Saori pausou bem as palavras para ver se conseguia ficar calma.

– É que eu fiquei testando esse novo jogo – ele disse voltando os olhos para a tela, ficando meio hipnotizado.

– Você me trocou por esse jogo? – Saori perguntou irada e parou frente da televisão para ele não poder ver.

– Sim e daí? – Seiya disse fazendo gesto com a mão e tentando olhar através da Saori – Estou quase fazendo fim no jogo, Saori.

– Ah! Está quase fazendo final – Saori se virou para o jogo e pegou o fio que ligava na tomada – Você quer mesmo que eu saia?

– Sai logo! – Seiya quase gritou.

Saori apenas puxou o fio e o rodou na mão. Seiya olhou o videogame apagar, fazendo a tela da televisão ficar escura, o deixando de queixo caído.

– O que... O que você fez?

– Ops! – Saori levou a mão na boca e completou cinicamente – Foi sem querer...

– Eu não acredito que você fez isso – Seiya disse fechando os olhos para se acalmar e contando até mil mentalmente.

– Fiz mesmo! – Saori disse brava, sentando-se ao lado de Seiya – Você não queria me dar atenção!

– Eu passei o dia toda para chegar nessa última tela – Seiya disse entre dentes – Você vem aqui e com dois segundo destrói tudo!

– A culpa foi toda sua!

– Minha?! – Seiya disse apontando para si – Você que tirou o fio da tomada!

– Você nem foi me ver hoje e nem me chamou para jogar com você! – Saori disse magoada – Por que não foi me ver?

– Porque eu estava tentando fazer final no jogo!

– E por que você não me chamou para jogar com você?

– Porque você não para de falar, me atrapalhando e tirando minha concentração! – Seiya disse deixando Saori boquiaberta.

– Seu imbecil! Eu quase arrebentei a porta para entrar e você nem viu! Fiz um monte de pergunta e você só respondia _'sim' 'sim' e 'sim'_, como te coragem de dizer que eu tiro sua concentração!?

– E você também quando começa a jogar, não me deixar mais pegar no joystick!

– Porque eu sou muito melhor do que você no jogo de corrida!

– Claro que não! – Seiya disse indignado – Você nem consegue ficar na pista!

– Não quero falar mais sobre isso!

– Como queira! – Seiya disse bravo e olhou triste para o videogame, abaixando a cabeça depois, desconsolado – Estava quase acabando... –suspirou desanimado – Vou ter que começar tudo de novo...

– Você pode começar quando quiser, menos hoje – Saori disse autoritária – Hoje é domingo e você prometeu que ia me levar no cinema!

– Prometi?

– Sim, você prometeu!

– Quando eu prometi isso? – Seiya perguntou, desconfiado.

– Ontem você queria ir jogar futebol com o Shiryu e os outros, e falou que hoje iria me levar ao cinema.

– É mesmo... – Seiya disse após pensar um pouco e pediu sem graça – Você me desculpa?

– Só desculpo se você me levar no cinema – Saori disse fazendo beicinho. Seiya a puxou para um abraço – E eu vou assistir aquele filme romântico.

– Tem que ser logo aquele? – Seiya disse desanimado.

– Algum problema quanto a isso, Seiya? – Saori disse com olhar estreito e voz ameaçadora.

– Claro que não – Seiya disse engolindo a seco, com medo – Eu vou adorar assistir aquele filme _'maravilhoso'_.

– Você é um amor, Seiya!

Saori pulou nos braços de Seiya feliz e ele respirou aliviado, pensando no humor inconstante que a namorada tinha.

_**§§§**_

Seiya esperava no hall da mansão Kido à cerca de uma hora. Bufou pela décima vez, olhou para a escada para ver se Saori descia e reclamou pela vigésima vez, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na entrada da mansão. Parou de andar e olhou para o relógio, pela milésima vez.

– Desisto – Seiya disse saindo da mansão – Não é possível que ela ainda esteja escolhendo o vestido que vai.

Resolveu espera-la no lado de fora da mansão. Passados alguns minutos, Seiya cruzou os braços e murmurou, mas assim que olhou para a guarita dos seguranças descruzou os braços, estranhando a luz apagada.

– Tem alguma coisa errada.

Seiya estava começando a andar para poder ver o que estava acontecendo, quando um vulto passou rápido em sua frente. Seiya parou de se mover e se colocou em modo defensivo, olhando ao seu redor procurando a silhueta que viu.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou bravo, foi dar outro passo para frente, mas a sombra foi surgindo a sua frente – Quem é você?

Seiya não conseguia ver que era, apenas notou que estava com um revolver apontado para ele e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

– Onde está _aquela _garota?

Antes que Seiya pudesse ver que era, a pessoa falou e ele reconheceu a voz masculina grave.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – Seiya perguntou assim que viu o rosto do homem, o mesmo que Mitsumasa havia demitido e tentou violentar Saori. Ele estava vestido com roupas de prisioneiro e parecia ter emagrecido muitos quilos, tendo a expressão abatida – O que quer com a Saori?

– O que você acha? – ele disse – Vim matar aquela peste!

– O quê?! – Seiya perguntou preocupado e olhou de esguelha para a mansão – Saori não fez nada para você, pelo contrário, você que fez a ela!

– Cale a boca! – ele gritou – Olhe para mim, veja como estou agora! Por culpa dela perdi tudo!

Seiya nem estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia, apenas tentava manter a calma que conseguia _"Saori não desça agora, por favor!"_.

– Seiya... – ele gelou ao ouvir a voz feliz da namorada, que estava na porta da mansão o procurando os olhos – Onde você está, Seiya?

– Saori não se mexa! – Seiya ordenou.

Saori ouviu a voz no namorado olhou para a direção da voz, assim que o viu quase no jardim da mansão sorriu e correu para a direção dele, não percebendo a presença do outro homem.

– Desculpe-me pela demora... – Saori disse, mas olhou para o namorado e viu a expressão preocupada dele e começou a andar mais devagar – O que foi, Seiya?

– Saori, volte para a mansão – Seiya disse baixo, voltando os olhos para o homem a sua frente – Agora Saori!

– Seiya, eu...

– Então você está aqui? – o homem disse.

Saori ao ouvir a voz arregalou os olhos e sentiu as pernas tremerem e o coração acelerar reconhecendo quem estava falando.

– Você destruiu minha vida, sua peste!

Ela levou a mão ao peito assustada com o revolver apontado em sua direção, deixando Seiya aflito.

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou o nome do namorado, apavorada.

– Não se preocupe, depois que eu matar você, ele também vai morrer.

Saori arregalou os olhos quando Seiya deu um passo na direção dele e o homem virou a arma para ele, o ameaçando.

– Já se despediram? – ele perguntou rindo – Mas agora é tarde... Morra!

Saori ouviu o estalo da arma e fechou os olhos, não tendo reação alguma e a única que Seiya conseguiu fazer foi correu para perto dela.

– SAORI!

Seiya estava apavorado com a hipótese de Saori ser atingida, se colocou na frente dela e gritou ao sentir a bala atravessar seu ombro. Saori apenas sentiu os braços de Seiya ao seu redor e abriu os olhos, vendo o namorado a sua frente.

– Seiya... O que você fez? – Saori perguntou aterrorizada, e ele olhou para ela, com um meio sorriso.

– Você está bem, Saori? – Seiya perguntou levando a mão ao ombro baleado, soltando um gemido de dor.

– Seiya... Você está ferido! – Saori disse ao ver o namorado sangrando muito e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos – Oh! Seiya, não...

– Saori... – Seiya disse vendo tudo escurecer, começando a perder os sentidos pela dor. Saori o amparou ao ver o corpo dele amolecendo, agachando no chão com ele.

– Seiya! Seiya? – Saori o chacoalhou, ele levantou um pouco os olhos vendo-a vagamente, e tocou o rosto dela deixando uma marca de sangue, perdendo a consciência logo depois.

– Por favor, não me deixe! – Saori entrou em pânico ao vê-lo desmaiar, chorando, apertou Seiya nos braços – Não me abandone Seiya!

– Esse moleque imbecil! – o homem disse colocando mais bala no revolver – Agora você não me escapa...

Ele aproximou-se do casal, onde Saori sentada no chão com Seiya deitado em seu colo, banhado em sangue e ela apenas olhava o namorado, deixando lágrimas escorreres de seus olhos e molhando seu rosto _"Seiya... não morra, por favor, não me deixe..."_.

– Adeus, sua peste! – o homem disse mirando o revolver na cabeça de Saori, que estava distante que não percebeu, quando ele puxou a trava da arma, um tiro foi dado e o homem caiu desfalecido no chão.

– Saori! Seiya! – Akira olhou os dois e Saori levantou o rosto para ele.

– Eu não queria... O Seiya está... Ele precisa de ajuda – Saori disse com o olhar perdido e abraçou Seiya fortemente _"Seiya!"_.

_**§§§**_

Na sala de espera no hospital central de Tóquio, os pais de Seiya estavam sentados em um sofá abraços. Seika permanecia no canto junto ao namorado Aioros, cabisbaixa. Mitsumasa estava em pé olhando Saori, que estava de cabeça baixa, chorando. O silêncio reinava no lugar, só se ouvia Akira consolando a esposa, baixinho. Saori se levantou e foi até a porta onde Seiya estava sendo tratado.

– Seiya... – Saori disse apertando a mão no vestido rosa que vestia, mas que estava todo sujo de sangue, levantou o rosto ao sentir a mão de Seika em seu ombro.

– Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – ela disse com um sorriso.

Saori esboçou um meio sorriso e voltou a olhar para a porta, esperando que ela abrisse logo, o que não demorou a acontecer e o médico saiu de lá tirando a mascara do rosto.

– Doutor, como ele está? – Saori perguntou depressa e as outras pessoas que estavam no local levantaram e se aproximaram do médico.

– Bem... – o médico deu uma pausa e olhou para todos ao seu redor – A bala foi tirada de seu ombro e ele já está fora de perigo.

O rosto de Saori iluminou-se e ela deu um sorriso.

– Onde ele está doutor? – Saori perguntou quase que chacoalhando o médico.

– Esta descansando sob o efeito sedativo – o médico disse feliz – Mas já passa bem e em poucos dias voltará para casa.

Saori ficou tão feliz que não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

– Posso ir vê-lo? – Saori perguntou eufórica – Por favor, doutor!

– Vou pedir a enfermeira que a acompanhe – ele sorriso para ele, a abriu a porta de onde tinha vindo e pediu que ela fosse até a enfermeira que está frente ao um quarto.

– O quarto de Seiya Ogawara – Saori disse e a enfermeira apontou para o quarto que estava a frente delas.

Saori respirou fundo e abriu a porta lentamente, entrando no quarto. Parou ao aproximou-se da cama com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Seiya.. – ela disse tocando a mão dele e depois o rosto pálido pela perda de sangue. Abaixou o rosto e apertou o lençol entre os dedos – Porque tinha que fazer isso, era para ter acertado em mim... – murmurou baixo enquanto chorava – Você é um idiota, imbecil, tolo, tonto... Por que você tem que ser tão imprevisível?

– Você sabe que eu adoro seus _'elogios'_, mas você se importaria em parar?

Saori levantou os olhos e Seiya estava sentando-se com dificuldades na cama, falando com a voz rouca e mole, com o ombro e o braço enfaixados.

– Seiya! – Saori o abraçou soluçando de tanto chorar, só se afastou quando ouviu ele soltar um gemido de dor – Desculpe-me.

– Você está bem suja... – Seiya brincou, olhando para a aparência dela.

– Eu fiquei com medo de te perder, Seiya – Saori disse.

– Não seja imbecil, Saori – Seiya disse impaciente – Você acha mesmo que eu ia morrer tão fácil?

– Desculpe-me Seiya, fui tudo minha culpa – Saori disse desviando os olhos dos dele – Eu sinto muito.

– Não foi sua culpa – Seiya disse com um gesto de impaciência e completou brincalhão, rindo depois – Bem... Se analisarmos a situação veremos que você desligou meu videogame e me tirou de casa quase que forçado, então a culpa é sua sim.

– Por que Seiya? – Saori abaixou a cabeça, sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto e Seiya olhou para ela – Por que fez isso?

– Você é meu trabalho, esqueceu? – Seiya disse divertido.

Saori levantou o rosto rápido e olhou para ele, não acreditando que estava realmente ouvindo Seiya falar aquilo.

– Seu idiota! – Saori disse com olhos estreitos.

– Sou seu segurança, é meu dever te proteger... – Seiya disse, simplesmente – Por que achou que fosse?

Saori apenas cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e voltou a chorar.

– Seu bobo! Eu pensei que era porque você gostava de mim... – Saori disse afastando-se da cama.

– Saori... – Seiya a segurou pelo pulso e Saori olhou para ele novamente – Eu fiz porque eu te amo.

– Seiya...

– Você acha mesmo que eu levaria um tiro por você se eu não te amasse? – Seiya disse limpando as lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto dela – Ainda mais você sendo tão insuportável, tem que gostar e muito...

– Seiya, eu te amo – Saori disse baixo, o abraçando – Nunca mais faça isso!

– Claro que não! – Seiya disse – Você acha que eu vou ficar levando tiro toda hora por você?

– Seiya... – Saori disse entre dentes, o repreendendo.

– Por que isso dói, sabia? – Seiya continuou – E além do mais...

– Cala boca, Seiya! – Saori disse perdendo a calma.

– Eu estou ferido, entre a vida e a morte e você fica gritando comigo, como você é insensível! – Seiya fingiu-se ofendido e Saori rodou os olhos, sentando-se ao lado de Seiya e deitando a cabeça no outro ombro dele e fechou os olhos.

– Então, apenas não me assuste mais assim e principalmente, não me deixe...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Olá minna-san!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu queria fazer algo BEM dramático, mas não consegui T-T! Mas me enviem suas opiniões. Beijos. **_

**_Agradeço as reviews de Jezreel, Madam Spooky e Sakura. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, vocês deixaram essa Lis muito muito muito alegre!!!_**

_**Minha amiguinha Bianca, como sempre muito gentil, revisou tudinho para mim! Beijos para ela!**_

_**Próximo capítulo – A despedida...**_

_**Kissus no Palas Lis**_

_**Bai bai**_


	13. A despedida

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 13 – A despedida...**

Haviam passado dez dias do incidente com Seiya. Ele ficou três dias no hospital e o resto em casa, descansando até se recuperar totalmente. Saori se prontificou a ficar com ele tanto no hospital como em casa e ambos não estavam indo para a escola. Já tinha amanhecido há algum tempo e Saori desceu para a cozinha, animada.

– Bom dia! – disse com um sorriso para Seika e Nadesko, que estavam na cozinha fazendo o dejejum – Onde está o Akira? – perguntou não o vendo na mesa com a filha e a esposa.

– Bom dia, Saori – Nadesko respondeu – Ele já foi trabalhar.

– Vou arrumar alguma coisa para Seiya.

Ela pegando a bandeja que estava servindo ao namorado desde que ele estava em casa. Colocou suco num copo, arrumou alguns biscoitos e maçãs.

– Prontinho! – sorriu ao ver a bandeja preparada com a comida para o namorado.

Saori olhou rápido para trás ao ouvir a voz no namorado reclamando e foi até a escada, brava.

– O que está fazendo fora da cama? – perguntou levando a mão a cintura, em tom de ameaça – Aonde você pensa que está indo?

– Bom dia pra você também, Saori.

– Volte já para cama! – Saori ignorou o comentário dele e apontou para o quarto no andar de cima.

– Ah! Saori, eu não agüento mais ficar naquela cama! – Seiya disse invocado – E eu já estou bom, não precisa mais...

– Agora Seiya! – Saori gritou, com agressividade.

– Sabia que você me dá medo? – Seiya disse ranzinza, subindo para o quarto murmurando contrariado e Saori riu divertida, voltando para a cozinha.

– Ele voltou mesmo a deitar? – Seika perguntou rindo.

– Claro! Ele tem que saber quem manda – Saori disse divertida, olhando para a escada.

– Eu ouvi isso, viu Saori! – Seiya gritou dos últimos degraus e as três mulheres riram.

– Vou subir antes que aquele tolo idiota desça de novo.

Saori pegou a bandeja, subiu para o quarto e abriu a porta com um pequeno chute, encontrando um Seiya emburrado, sentado na cama de braços cruzados.

– Bom dia, meu amor – Saori disse com um sorriso, e colocou a bandeja no colo dele – Come tudinho.

– Você está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança.

– Se você não se comportasse como criança, eu não iria te tratar como uma.

– Idiota – Seiya xingou, ainda emburrado.

– Como está ombro hoje? – Saori perguntou levantando levemente o curativo olhando uma pequena mancha de sangue nele – Essa noite você falou que estava doendo.

– Melhorou depois que você fez o curativo – Seiya deu um sorriso – Você está me deixando mimado. Passou na noite toda comigo.

– Eu estava preocupada, você estava com um pouco de febre – Saori disse, vendo o namorado morder a maça e pegou no criado-mudo dele um comprimido.

– Tome Seiya – Saori entregou o remédio para ele Seiya fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça que _'não'_, fazendo Saori estreitar os olhos para ele – **_Agora!_ – **ela disse autoritária e Seiya mostrou a língua para ela, pegou o remédio com raiva das mãos de Saori e engoliu o comprimido.

– Você não se cansou de ficar comigo?

– Por que? – Saori disse com olhos estreitos – Você se cansou de ficar comigo?

– Você é uma garota imbecil mesmo – Seiya disse – Não é nada disso.

– O que é então?

– Você está comigo desde o hospital. Pensei que queria ir para sua casa agora.

– Você não quer que eu fique com você? – Saori perguntou em um tom choroso e Seiya rodou os olhos.

– Eu só quero saber se você não se importa de ficar tanto assim comigo.

– Claro que não, Seiya – Saori disse um gesto de impaciência – Você sabe que gosto muito de ficar com você.

– É que eu estou gostando muito de ficar todo esse tempo com você – Seiya disse após tomar um gole de suco.

– Não acredito de você deu essa volta toda só para me dizer isso.

– Então não falo mais!

– Ah! Seiya, fala sim... – Saori disse sorrindo – Foi tão romântico!

– Então eu retiro o que eu disse – Seiya disse com falsete – Onde minha vai parar minha reputação se souberem que eu estou sendo romântico?

– E desde quando você tem uma reputação? – Saori franziu a testa.

– Saori! – Seiya a repreendeu e Saori riu.

– Está bem – Saori disse divertida – Eu não conto para ninguém.

– Assim é melhor – Seiya disse tomando mais um gole de suco.

– Mas só se você recitar um poema bem romântico – Seiya rodou os olhos com pedido da namorada.

– Espera só um pouco – Seiya disse ao ver os olhos suplicante da namorada e pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel que estava no criado-mudo – Está preparada?

– Sim!

– _Você apareceu na minha vida de repente. Como num estalo já fazia parte dela e arrebatou meu coração. Tornou-se meu ar e meu viver, minha paz, minha calma. Tirou o vazio de meu o coração e iluminou meus passos com seus olhos brilhantes e a escuridão com seu sorriso alegre. Fez-me feliz e completo com sua doçura. Eu te amo como nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém. De todo meu coração para Saori Kido._

– Ah! Seiya – Saori disse com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou o namorado – Que lindo Seiya!

– Eu que escrevi, mas não sei se ficou bom.

– Ficou sim – Saori disse com um imenso sorriso – Eu não sabia que você escrevia poemas.

– Nem eu – Seiya disse divertido e entregou para Saori o pequeno papel – Pegue, é para você.

– Obrigada Seiya – Saori abriu o papel e leu de novo, e percebeu uma pequena observação no fim – O que significa isso?

– Isso o quê?

– "_Apesar de você ser muito mandona, chata, fresca, idiota, mimada, imbecil e outros tantos e tantos defeito, é claro" – _Saori perguntou mostrando o papel para ele, quer dizer, quase esfregando na cara dele.

– He.. He... Eu esqueci de apagar – Seiya disse sem graça, levando a mão a cabeça, enquanto tinha sobre si um olhar assassino – Desculpe-me.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

– Que legal! – Saori disse saindo do carro, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Seiya olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Você nunca veio ao cinema, Saori?

– Muitas vezes, por quê? – perguntou segurando o braço do namorado e olhando para frente do cinema, todo iluminado com luzes coloridas e cartazes dos filmes em estréia.

– Você está agindo como se fosse a primeira vez – Seiya disse.

– É porque eu estou feliz em estar vindo com você – Saori disse fazendo Seiya sorrir.

Entraram para o cinema e foram para a bilheteria comprar as entradas.

– Que fila! – Saori exclamou vendo o imensa aglomerado de pessoas – Eu quero ver aquele ali – Saori apontou para um cartaz de um filme romântico, onde tinha um casal abraçado.

– AH NÃO! – Seiya cruzou os braços não gostando da idéia – Lá vem você com esses filmes melosos.

– O que você sugere, então? – Saori perguntou entre dentes.

– Aquele ali! – Seiya apontou para um cartaz com um homem em uma moto vestindo um sobretudo preto aberto com dezenas de armas dentro – Isso sim é filme.

– Aposto que é um daquele filme idiotas que o ator tem mais _testosterona _do que _neurônios_ – Saori disse rodando os olhos.

– E aposto que o que você quer ver, tem mais _ocitocina_ do que personagens! – Seiya respondeu malcriado.

– Você sabe ser implicante.

– E você sabe ser chata.

– Seiya?

Os dois estavam brigando quando uma voz feminina e sedutora foi ouvida. Saori foi a primeira que viu, era uma mulher muito bonita e ela já fechou a cara pelo sorriso que ela lançava para Seiya.

– Shina! – Seiya deu um grande abraço nela, deixando Saori enfezada – Quanto tempo faz que eu não a vejo.

– Realmente, faz muitos meses – Shina disse com um sorriso.

– Shina, essa é minha namorada – Seiya disse segurando a namorada pela cintura – Saori Kido.

– Prazer, sou Shina Chikawo – ela disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

– Eu sou Saori Kido – respondeu com um sorriso falso e cutucou Seiya – Quem é ela?

– Shina é um ex-namorada minha – Seiya disse simplesmente.

– Ex-namorada? – Saori repetiu, enciumada.

– Sim, Seiya e eu terminamos há um ano – Shina disse mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

– Um ano? – Saori disse fingindo-se interessada e comentou cínica – Que peninha.

– E como você está, Seiya? – Shina perguntou – Aioria me disse que não tem ido treinar.

– Eu estava com o ombro machucado e a Saori não queria deixar eu ir – Seiya disse – Mas quero ir até o fim da semana.

– Você treina Kung Fu com ela, Seiya? – Saori quase gritou.

– Shina era minha mestra, Saori – Seiya disse, deixando Saori boquiaberta.

– Que filme vão ver? – Shina perguntou.

– Aquele ali – Saori e Seiya disseram junto, apontando um para cada filme.

– Eu não quero ver esse, Seiya! – Saori disse cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

– Deixe de ser mimada e vamos assistir ao que eu quero!

– Não! Eu quero assistir ao de romance!

– E eu quero ver o de ação!

– Deixe de ser um chato e vamos assistir ao que eu quero!

– Sua idiota teimosa!

– Vocês devem se gostar muito – Shina disse rindo, divertindo-se com a briga dos dois, deixando Saori corada e Seiya sem graça – Por que não assistem a um que tenha ação e romance?

– Boa idéia – Saori disse.

– Assistam a esse – Shina apontou para um cartaz com um homem de uma mulher juntos abraçados, e ambos armados num carro todo equipado – Já assisti e tem ação com romance.

– Obrigada, Shina – Seiya disse, virando-se já na bilheteria para comprar o ingresso. Assim que comprou, se virou para Shina e Saori com os bilhetes na mão – Podemos ir.

– Então até depois, Seiya – Shina sorriso, abrindo a bolsa e tirando a carteira dela – Foi um prazer conhece-la, Saori.

– Para mim também, Shina – Saori sorriso e disse irônica – Foi um **_imenso_ **prazer conhece-la.

– Tchau – Shina disse virando-se para o balcão.

– Tchauzinho.

Saori olhou para Seiya, que sorria e segurou no braço dele quase o arrastando para longe da bilheteria. Quando estavam na fila para comprar pipoca, Saori olhou para trás para ver se Shina estava vindo e se virou começando a bater em Seiya com a pequena bolsa que carregava.

– Seu safado sem-vergonha!

– O que eu fiz? – Seiya perguntou defendendo-se das bolsadas.

– Pensa que eu não vi o jeito que você estava com a Shina? – Saori disse batendo com mais força.

– Você tá ficando louca? – Seiya disse bravo.

– E que história é essa que você treina com uma mulher e nem me conta nada?

– Você nunca me perguntou quem me treinava – Seiya disse quando Saori parou de bater nele e fechou a mão brava, com um olhar mortal – Como eu ia adivinhar que você ia ficar tão enciumada?

– Eu não estou com ciúmes de você! – Saori disse entre dentes.

– Claro que não – Seiya disse irônico, alisando o braço dolorido das bolçadas que levou.

– Não me provoque, Seiya – Saori disse segurando a bolsa na mão, pronta para bater de novo.

– Não, não! – Seiya disse abanando as mãos – Desculpe-me.

– Dá próxima vez que você for treinar eu quero ir junto.

– O quê? ! – Seiya quase gritou – Não vai mesmo!

– Ah! Vou sim! – Saori disse decidida – Você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar com gracinhas com outras garotas?

– Eu já disse que não – Saori apertou mais a bolça na mão e preparou para bater na cabeça dele – Pode ir, Saori, querida – disse com medo, e ficou aliviado quando Saori deu sorriso vitorioso.

– Então compra pipoca para mim, com refrigerante, chocolate e balas.

– Vai acabar engordando.

– Vou ignorar esse comentário – Saori disse estreitando os olhos – E compra logo!

Seiya murmurou _'chatinha'_ e foi a lanchonete enquanto Saori sentou-se num banco, esperando ansiosa pelas guloseimas que o namorado foi comprar.

– Toma seu chocolate e as balas – Seiya disse assim que voltou entregando os doces a Saori – Vamos que o filme vai começar.

– Seiya!

Assim que começaram a andar para a sala de cinema, ouviram uma voz feminina estridente e viraram para trás.

– Olá Seiya! – uma garota que devia ter a mesma idade que a Saori pulou nos braços de Seiya.

– Minu?! – Seiya disse surpreso e Saori sentiu o sangue ferver.

– Poderia soltá-lo? – Saori disse com expressão nada calma, e voz ameaçadora.

– Ah! – Minu soltou Seiya sem graça – Desculpe-me.

– O que faz aqui, Minu? – Seiya perguntou com um sorriso – Pensei que estivesse em um colégio interno.

– E estou – Minu disse sorrindo – Mas estou aqui com a escola.

– Seiya... – Saori disse brava – Não vai me apresentar sua **_outra_** amiga?

– Que falta de educação minha – Minu disse com uma leve reverência – Eu me chamo Minu Bakeshino.

– Eu sou Saori Kido.

– Saori Kido?! – Minu disse surpresa – A neta de Mitsumasa?

– Sim, essa mesmo.

– Eu já trabalhei para seu avô – Minu disse alegre – Mande lembranças.

– Mandarei sim.

– E como está meu noivo? – Minu perguntou e Seiya gelou ao ouvir o apelido.

– Noivo? – Saori arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– É – Seiya disse com medo – Minu e eu crescemos juntos e quando éramos criança combinamos de nos casar quando fossemos adultos.

– Até namoramos um tempo – Minu disse – Mas tive que ir para o colégio interno, a três anos atrás e nunca mais vi o Seiya.

– Mas era apenas brincadeira, Saori – Seiya disse antes que ela pulasse em seu pescoço – Um namoro de crianças.

– Sim, era apenas uma brincadeira de crianças – Minu disse desapontada e observou a maneira que Seiya olhou para Saori e perguntou – Senhorita Saori é o que sua, Seiya?

– Minha namorada – Seiya disse olhando para a expressão de Saori que suavizou.

– Namorada – ela disse num suspiro triste – Eu tenho que ir Seiya – Minu deu um beijo no rosto de Seiya e se virou para Saori.

– Cuide bem dele – Minu após dizer afastou-se dos dois para ir com as amigas.

– Bonito, não Seiya? – Saori disse começando a andar para a sala de cinema.

– Eu? – Seiya disse indo atrás dela – Obrigado.

– Não estou falando de você, idiota – Saori disse virando os olhos – Duas ex-namoradas numa noite só.

– Eu não tive culpa!

– Seiya é melhor você ficar calado – Saori disse quando entraram na sala e subiram para as últimas poltronas.

– Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta – Seiya disse sentando-se ao lado de Saori.

– E eu não sou – Saori disse olhando para a tela com o filme já começando. Seiya franziu a testa, voltando-se para o filme também _"Imagina se fosse"_.

_**§§§**_

Assim que a limusine parou frente da mansão, Saori desceu rápido sem esperar Seiya, muito brava com o namorado e abriu com violência a porta da mansão, batendo as duas grandes partes na parede.

– Saori! – ela entrou na mansão emburrada, com Seiya vindo atrás dela e a chamando.

– O que Seiya? – Saori parou de andar e se virou para ele.

– Você ainda está zangada comigo?

– Não – Saori deu as costas para ele e começou a andar de novo, mas Seiya a segurou pelo pulso.

– Por que você está agindo assim? – Seiya perguntou quando ela desviou os olhos dos dele – Não confia em mim?

– Claro que confio – Saori disse convicta e completou muito baixo – Mas eu fique com ciúmes.

– Não fique – Seiya tentou abraça-la e Saori deixou – Eu gosto somente de você.

– Por que você nunca me contou que já tinha tido outras namoradas?

– Eu pensei que você não ia gostar se eu ficasse falando de outras mulheres.

– Sim, você tem razão – Saori disse após um suspiro e enlaçou o pescoço do namorado para o beijar – Você me desculpa?

– Só se você me der um beijo – Saori sorriu e foi beija-lo.

– Senhorita Saori! – ela rodou os olhos e Seiya contou até mil para não bater num Tatsume que a chamou totalmente indiscreto, como sempre.

– O que quer, Tatsume? – Saori perguntou irritada – Espero que seja algo muito importante, senão...

– Sua mãe está no telefone e quer falar com você – ele disse.

– Minha mãe?! – Tatsume concordou.

– Está no telefone do escritório – Saori olhou para Seiya e foi até o escritório atender ao telefone.

– Alô? – Saori disse pegando o telefone – Mamãe?

– _Alô Saori, tudo bem, querida? _

– Sim, com você e o pai estão bem?

– _Estamos ótimos, Saori._

– Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

– _Tenho boas novidades para você._

– Novidades?

– _Semana que vem você vai **ter **que voltar para casa _– Saori sentiu o coração apertar no peito e deixou o telefone cair no chão – _Saori? ­_

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saori? – Seiya perguntou desencostando no patente da porta. Saori apenas correu para seus braços chorando.

– Minha mãe falou que eu vou ter que ir embora!

– Ir embora?! – Seiya disse surpreso, abraçando Saori.

_**§§§**_

A semana passou rápido demais na opinião de Saori e seu vôo já estava sendo preparado para sua partida. Ela acordou com os olhos vermelhos e inchados da noite que passou chorando e não dormiu direito _"Por que? Agora que Seiya e eu estamos juntos e eu tenho amigos, por que tenho que ir um conjunto simples de calça jeans e blusinha verde para ir a escola despedir de seus amigos e professores. Entrou na limusine e seguiu para o colégio. Foi direto para a diretoria e bateu na porta. _

– Posso entrar, diretor Saga? – pediu.

– Claro, senhorita Saori – ele disse, Saori entrou e sentou-se na frente do diretor.

– Como você deve saber, eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos – Saori disse sem emoção algum em suas palavras.

– Seu avô já me informou que terá que ir embora antes das aulas acabarem, mas como sua notas são boas, não impedirão de passar de ano.

– Gostaria de saber se posso me despedir dos meus amigos?

– Sim, pode ir – Saga disse.

– Obrigada por tudo, diretor Saga – Saori sorriu tristemente – Adeus.

– Vou sentir sua falta – Saori acenou para ele e saiu da sala.

Caminhou devagar para sua sala e encontrou Ikki que estava voltando da aula de educação física, com uma toalha no ombro.

– Saori? – Ikki perguntou vendo o rosto deprimido dela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Estou indo embora hoje – ela respondeu.

– Shun tinha me dito – Ikki disse lembrando-se e a abraçou – Boa viagem.

– Obrigada Ikki – Saori sorriu e foi para a sala, respirou fundo antes de abriu a porta.

– Com licença, Kamus – Saori pediu – Posso entrar?

– Sim – ele disse parando de dar aula e a chamou – Gostaria de informar que a aluna Saori Kido não poderá esperar o ano acabar e vai embora.

– Gostaria de me despedir de todos e dizer que foi muito divertido esse ano – Saori disse com voz embargada e deu um pequeno sorriso ao completar – Quero também pedir desculpas por todas as vezes que atrapalhei a aula e sei que foram muitas.

Mas não agüentou segurar as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto. Os alunos levantaram e começaram a abraça-la, desejando boa sorte.

– Saori – Shun disse já chorando – Eu vou sentir muito sua falta.

– Eu também, Shun.

– Mas você vai vir nos visitar, né? – Shiryu perguntou com um sorriso e a abraçou também.

– Quando puder, virei sim – Saori forçou um sorriso.

– Saori! – Hyoga disse extravagante fazendo Saori rir – Estou triste que você vai embora.

– Ligarei para vocês – Saori disse limpando as lágrimas – Kamus? – ela o chamou – Queria pedir desculpas de todas as vezes que atrapalhei sua aula e cheguei atrasada – completou com jeito infantil – Foi sem querer!

– Não se preocupe – Kamus fez uma reverencia e Saori correspondeu com outra – Sentiremos falta de suas brigas – Kamus disse divertido olhando para Seiya, que estava sentando em sua mesa, de cabeça baixa – A sala não será mais a mesma.

– Então, acho que agora é o adeus – Saori disse com um sorriso – Adeus.

Saori saiu da sala o mais rápido que pode e correu para a limusine _"Não posso! Não consigo me despedir dele!"_. Saori olhou para trás quando o carro começou a andar e Seiya estava parado atrás, ela acenou para ele e baixou a cabeça.

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou chorando.

Não demorou a chegar em sua casa e de longe viu que o avião já estava na pista e seu avô, Seika, Nadesko e Akira já estavam a esperando. Ela desceu do carro e foi até seu quarto, deu uma última olhada nele. Olhou na cama e viu Genki, sentou na cama e o abraçou chorando. Olhou no criado-mudo, viu uma foto dela com Seiya juntos no jardim da mansão Kido e a tirou do quadro a colocando no frente ao peito depois de dar um beijo.

– Senhorita Saori – Tatsume chamou – O avião está a esperando.

Saori não disse nada, apenas o seguiu automaticamente. Se aproximou da pista de decolagem e abraço o avô, depois Seika, Nadesko e Akira.

– Saori, vou sentir tanto sua falta – Seika disse chorando, assim como Nadesko.

– Seiya, não veio com você? – Akira perguntou.

– Eu não quero ter que me despedir dele – Saori disse – Mas agora eu tenho que ir... Tchau – ela sorriu e virou-se para ir para o avião.

– Saori – ela se virou rapidamente e viu Seiya parado com as mãos nos bolsos, com um sorriso.

– Seiya! – Saori correu para o abraçar, quando ele abriu os braços para ela – Não era para você vir aqui! – Saori disse chorando, segurando a camisa dele.

– Não queria me ver? – Seiya perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

– Não queria me despedir de você – Saori disse com o rosto no tórax dele.

Seiya não disse nada, só levantou o rosto dela e a beijo, querendo transmitir todo amor que sentia por ela.

– Saori, eu te amo – Seiya disse – Não importa a distância que estiver entre nós, eu sempre vou te amar.

– Você promete? – Saori perguntou com um pequeno sorriso e Seiya acenou que _'sim'_ – Ah! Seiya eu te amo tanto.

– Vou esperar você voltar, ainda que demore – Seiya disse carinhoso.

– Seiya... Eu vou voltar – Saori murmurou o beijando de novo e somente separou para tomar ar – Tenho que ir, Seiya – ela disse se afastando dele – Adeus.

– Não diga _'adeus'_ – Seiya disse otimista – Diga _'até logo'_.

– Até logo, Seiya.

Saori sorriu esperançosa, entrou no avião sentou-se na sua poltrona e olhou pela janela, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, e Seiya tentou se manter firme para dar força para Saori, mas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Saori percebeu isso sentiu como se coração estivesse despedaçado _"Seiya..."_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Bem, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, no próximo vocês terão a emocionante rs... conclusão da fanfic e finalmente poderão livrar-se de mim � (Hi... hi... Ou talvez não... Me aguardem... Estou preparando surpresas...). **_

**_Jezreel – Olá amigo! Obrigada por comentar esse capítulo, você é muito gentil. Ah! Outra vez peço desculpas pelo meu engano e obrigada pela apresentação. Beijinhos._**

**_Cinthya – Oi amiga! Como estás? Espero que bem, mas aqui está a resposta de sua pergunta, a Saori foi embora mesmo (Não se preocupe, ainda tem mais um capítulo). Beijinhos. _**

_**Sakura – Oie! Que bom que está gostando de minha fanfic e também por perder mais um tempinho e comentar, obrigada. Beijinhos. **_

_**Jéssy – Olá! Amei sua review, muito obrigada mesmo! E eu demorei um pouco para que eles percebessem seus sentimentos porque gosto que as coisas acontecem devagar, mas que bom que mesmo assim você gostou. Beijinhos.**_

_**Claori – Olá!! Adorei receber seu comentário, fazia tempo que não me mandava sua opinião, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico demasiadamente feliz em saber que esta gostando! Quanto ao capítulo 'A despedida', a Saori infelizmente foi embora (Mas relaxe, ainda tem o final). Beijinhos. **_

**_Thati – Oi amiguinha, estou com saudade de conversar com você! Obrigada pelo review e sim, eu publiquei todos os capítulos novamente, os primeiros estavam com muito erros. E eu gostei muito de revisar sua fanfic, quando quiser estou a disposição (Sou uma desocupada, não faço nada o dia todo �), pode mandar que eu reviso!! (Desculpe-me apenas a demora, mas eu já revisei faz tempo, mas não conseguia enviar, ok?) Beijinhos._**

**_Ana – Olá!! Eu nem fui tão ruim assim com 'esses pobres coitados' rs... rs... Mas que bom que está acompanhando minha história desde o começo, fico feliz em saber isso. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos._**

**_Madan Spooky – Olá!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse também. Beijinhos._**

_**Revisado por Bia!!**_

_**Beijinhos da Lis**_

_**Até loguinho...**_


	14. O reencontro

**Indo de encontro ao amor**

_By Palas Lis_

**Capítulo 14 – O reencontro...**

Assim que o avião parou, Saori pegou Genki no colo e saiu do avião. Desceu devagar pela pequena escada do avião, com o rosto triste. Quando levantou o rosto viu o motorista de seus pais parado em frente a limusine, e suspirou desanimada _"Nem me buscar eles vieram"_.

– Onde estão os meus pais? – Saori perguntou assim que chegou perto do motorista.

– Tiveram que ir para a empresa e me mandaram levar a senhorita para o apartamento – ele respondeu abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

Saori suspirou outra vez e entrou no veículo. O motorista a levou para casa e assim que estacionou o carro na garagem, Saori saiu da limusine e subiu direto para a cobertura do luxuoso prédio, tocou a campainha e a empregada abriu a porta após alguns minutos.

– Olá senhorita Saori – ela cumprimentou a garota com um sorriso e estendeu a mão para ela entrar na casa – Entre, seus pais não estão, mas me pediram que a recebesse.

– Olá – Saori disse passando por ela e sentando-se no sofá, completando com amargura na voz – Eu sei, é bem típico deles me deixarem pela empresa.

– Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou após fechar a porta e foi em direção a Saori, querendo mudar de assunto com pena da garota.

– Não – ela respondeu secamente – Vou para o quarto.

Sem dizer mais nada, Saori seguiu para o quarto que tinha ficado quando visitou os pais e entrou, indo direto para o banheiro. Tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, sentindo vontade de chorar _"Eu queria estar com o Seiya, não aqui"_, tomou um longo banho e assim que saiu do chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e voltou para o quarto, sem se preocupar em estar molhada deitou na cama, chorando.

– Eu quero ir embora – disse entre soluços – Quero voltar para o Seiya – estava cansada por não ter dormido a noite e adormeceu.

_**§§§**_

Saori acordou com a voz dos pais no outro cômodo da casa e ainda sonolenta levantou-se e abriu o closet para pegar uma roupa para se vestir. Depois de se arrumar, foi ao espelho e percebeu o rosto vermelho de chorar. Saiu do quarto e foi até a sala, olhou e não viu os pais e logo pensou que deveriam estar no escritório. Andou até lá e bateu levemente na porta.

– Posso entrar?

– Saori – Hanna disse abrindo a porta para a filha, assim que foi abraça-la, percebeu a expressão triste dela e a conduziu para dentro do escritório.

– Qual é a intenção de vocês em eu vir para cá? – Saori perguntou antes que seus pais falassem alguma coisa.

– Não a entendo, Saori – Hikari disse com um sorriso, levantando-se na poltrona e indo para ao lado da esposa – Você queria a todo custo vir para os Estados Unidos comigo e sua mãe e agora que pedimos que você fique aqui, você pergunta isso?

– Qual a intenção de vocês? – Saori voltou a pergunta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentando não chorar – Não quiseram me explicar por telefone.

– Agora que você já tem dezoito anos, queremos que você trabalhe na empresa – Hanna disse animada.

– O quê? – Saori perguntou.

– Você vai trabalhar na presidência da empresa dos Estados Unidos por um tempo, depois irá voltar para a Grécia para conduzir a empresa sozinha.

– Nos ficaremos aqui, seu avô no Japão e você na Grécia – Hanna disse animada.

– Eu não quero! – Saori disse – Eu não quero cuidar de empresa alguma!

– Saori, é nossa herança para você – Hikari disse levemente alterado – Queremos que nossa filha de continuidade a Fundação Galar.

– Você nem me consultaram para saber se eu ia querer ou não, como puderam?

– Não comece, Saori – Hanna disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando manter a calma.

– Estamos precisando de você, Saori – Hikari disse – Estamos precisando que você nos ajude com a Fundação Galar.

– Você me separaram de Seiya e de meus amigos sem nem se importarem com meus sentimentos – Saori gritou – E agora querem me mandar sozinha para a Grécia?

– Você ainda ficará um tempo aqui conosco – Hikari disse impaciente – Ainda não está indo para a Grécia.

– Mas e o Seiya? – Saori disse brava – Você me separaram dele!

– Nunca fomos contra seu namoro – Hanna disse sentindo-se ofendida – Pelo contrário, Seiya é um ótimo rapaz.

– Mas no momento estamos precisando mais de você, do que você está precisando de Seiya – Hikari disse.

– Como podem dizer isso? – Saori perguntou dando um passo para trás – E quantas vezes eu precisei de vocês e tive que me virar sozinha?

– Saori...

– E quando você me mandaram para o Japão, sem nem se importar comigo? – Saori disse magoada não conseguindo mais segurar o choro – A única pessoa que eu pude contar foi com o Seiya, e ele não fez como vocês, ele nunca me deixou por nada e nem ninguém – Saori parou um pouco de falar e viu a expressão chocada no rosto dos pais – Como podem dizer que eu não preciso dele?

– Isso não é verdade, Saori – Hanna disse, vendo a tristeza que a filha falava.

– Todas as vezes que eu chorei, nenhuma delas foi vocês que estavam comigo pedindo que eu não chorasse. Toda vez que eu sorri, não foi vocês que estavam lá comigo para eu poder dividir minha alegria – Saori disse com voz embargada – Foi o Seiya, foi ele que estava em todos estes momentos comigo... Foi ele! – Saori levou as mãos ao rosto, soluçando – Por favor, não me tirem isso, por favor!

– Saori... – Hanna disse aproximando-se da filha – Não queremos tirar Seiya de você, nunca pensamos nisso.

– Então me deixem voltar para o Japão – Saori disse levantando o rosto para olhar os pais.

– Sinto muito, Saori – Hikari disse sério – Mas você vai ficar aqui.

– Mas, papai... Por favor – Saori pediu, dando um passo na direção do pai.

– Cale-se Saori – Hikari disse severo – Não queremos mais ouvir suas desculpas.

– Mas...

– Vá para seu quarto – Hanna disse, massageando a têmpora.

– Mamãe... – Saori disse, tentando chegar perto da mãe.

– Vá para o seu quarto, Saori! – Hanna gritou e Saori olhou para os pais decepcionada, correu para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, chorando.

– Por que eles não me entendem?

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

O despertador tocou cedo, acordando Seiya. Ainda deitado tateou o criado-mudo até bateu a mão no relógio fazendo-o parar de apitar. Ele tentou voltar a dormir, mas lembrou que teria que ir ao colégio e sentou na cama passando a mão pelo cabelo. Tirou a mão do cabelo ao observar a foto no seu criado-mudo, onde Saori estava no jardim da escola, com seu uniforme colegial e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Pegou o porta retrato nas mãos e olhou ela mais de perto, sentindo o coração apertar, balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar os pensamentos de saudades e colocou o porta retrato no lugar para ir tomar banho. Assim que acabou de se arrumar desceu para tomar café da manhã.

– Bom dia, Seiya – Seika disse quando o irmão apareceu na cozinha, com o uniforme e mochila pronto para ir para a escola. Ela logo percebeu o rosto sem expressão do irmão sentando a mesa com os pais e irmã – Não fique assim, Seiya.

– Bom dia, Seika – Seiya forçou um sorriso ao ouvir o comentário da irmã, e perguntou – Pai, agora que a Saori fui embora, vou voltar a ficar na segurança da empresa?

– Vou ver quem é que estava escalado para a empresa, mas por enquanto você fica na mansão Kido – Akira disse sério.

– Akira, você sabe quando Saori vai voltar? – Nadesko perguntou e Seiya olhou de esguelha para o pai levando o copo de suco a boca. Akira olhou para o filho e Seiya fingiu não estar interessado na resposta.

– Pelo que estou sabendo – Akira hesitou um pouco em responder – Ela não vai mais voltar.

Nadesko e Seika voltaram-se para Seiya, quando ele arregalou os olhos.

– Não vai mais voltar? – Seiya perguntou pasmo.

– Os pais de Saori querem que ela tome assuma a presidência da empresa que fica em Atenas – Akira disse sem olhar para o filho, não queria ver a reação dele – Mitsumasa me falou que tão logo Saori não volta para o Japão.

– Tem certeza, querido? – Nadesko perguntou ao marido sem tirar os olhos do filho que abaixara os olhos – Saori estava gostando de morar no Japão.

– É mesmo – Seika disse tentando animar o irmão – Ela não vai querer ir para a Grécia.

– Como se os pais dela dessem ouvidos ao que ela quer ou deixa de querer – Seiya disse com raiva, em tom baixo.

– Eles devem saber o que é melhor para ela, Seiya – Akira disse.

– Não, eles não sabem! – Seiya disse levantando da mesa e completou friamente – Mas eu também não me importo.

– Como não se importa, Seiya? – Seika disse levantando-se também – Saori é sua namorada!

– Se ficar longe de mim for o melhor para Saori, será o melhor para mim também – Seiya disse com um sorriso triste – Eu quero apenas a felicidade dela.

– Seiya... – Seika murmurou ao ouvir as palavras do irmão.

– Agora eu tenho que ir para o colégio e como não sou mais babá da Saori – Seiya disse divertido – Vou ter que pegar um ônibus.

– Seiya, espere que eu vou com você – Seika disse subindo as escadas – Só vou pegar meus livros.

– Não vou esperar ninguém – Seiya disse abrindo a porta.

– Seiya! – Seika gritou do andar de cima.

– Tenha um bom dia Seiya – Nadesko foi até a porta falar com o filho.

– Obrigada mãe – ele respondeu com um sorriso e caminhou para o ponto de ônibus.

Passando pela mansão Kido, olhou para a entrada e suspirou _"Não pensei que seria tão difícil ficar sem ela"_, andou mais rápido não olhando para a mansão, doía muito saber que ela poderia não voltar mais para o Japão. Passou a mão no cabelo ao chegar no ponto de ônibus e encostou-se ao muro, cruzou os braços fechando os olhos _"Droga! Queria que a Saori estivesse aqui"_.

_**§§§**_

Seiya chegou na sala de aula com o olhar perdido e foi direto para o seu lugar, parou frente ao lugar de Saori e por alguns segundos ficou imaginando ela sentada ali.

– Seiya? – ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado da porta da sala – Hoje você não está atrasado!

– Quando eu falava que era Saori que me atrasava, ninguém acreditou – Seiya sorriu para Hyoga que estava entrando na classe com Shiryu e Shun.

– Como você está, Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou vendo Seiya se sentar e parou frente a ele.

– Estou ótimo – Seiya disse com um gesto de impaciência – Por que não estaria?

– Não precisa esconder, Seiya – Shun disse ao amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Deve estar sendo difícil para você – Hyoga disse – Você e a Saori estavam tão bem juntos.

– Eu acho que vocês são muito exagerados – Seiya disse já se irritando – Não faz nem uma semana que ela foi embora.

– Mas percebemos que você não é o mesmo, Seiya – Shun disse.

– Sim, você está tão mal-humorado! – Hyoga disse divertido e Seiya riu do amigo.

– Não se preocupem. Eu estou bem – Seiya respondeu com um sorriso – Eu não preciso de tantos cuidados.

– Você é nosso amigo e queremos te ajudar – Shun disse meigo.

– Mas você já sabe quando Saori vai voltar? – Shiryu perguntou.

Seiya desfez o sorriso e se lembrou do que o pai dissera mais cedo.

– Ela não vai mais voltar – Seiya disse olhando para o lugar onde Saori sempre sentava, percebendo que ele ficaria sempre vago.

– Como assim _'não vai mais voltar'_? – Shun perguntou, assustado.

– Ela vai trabalhar na presidência da empresa na Grécia – ele respondeu.

– E você já ligou para ela para saber que é isso mesmo que ela quer?

– Shiryu tem razão – Hyoga falou – Saori não estava feliz em ir para os Estados Unidos.

– Não, e nem vou ligar.

– Por que não, Seiya? – Shun quase que gritou.

– Eu sei que ela não queria ir – Seiya disse – Se eu ficar ligando será pior para ela, pois sei que os pais dela não vão deixa-la voltar para o Japão.

– Mas, Seiya, tente pelo menos ligar para ela e...

– Vocês não entendem? – Seiya disse ficando bravo – Não quero a ouvir chorar! Não quero a ouvir dizendo que quer vir embora e que não pode!

– Seiya...

– Você não entendem o que estou sentindo

Seiya pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala, ignorando os amigos o chamando. Ele foi para o jardim do colégio e sentou-se a sombra de uma árvore, onde costumava ficar com Saori, quando não tinham brigado. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos podendo ver Saori em sua mente _"Saori..."_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

O sol brilhava pouco no horizonte e Saori já estava acordada, pronta para ir para a empresa. Olhou-se no espelho arrumando no corpo a saia preta e a blusinha vermelha sociais que vestia, escovou os longos cabelos e os jogou para trás. Não falou mais com os pais a respeito de voltar para o Japão, sabia que não tinha como faze-los entender que ela não queria ficar nos Estados Unidos e nem ir para a Grécia. Calçou os sapatos de salto alto e fino preto e pegou sua pequena bolsa e foi para a sala de jantar.

– Bom dia – Saori sorriu para os pais que já estavam tomando café da manhã na sala de jantar no apartamento.

– Bom dia, querida – Hanna disse para a filha.

– Tome café da manhã conosco, Saori – pediu Hikari mordendo uma fatia de pão.

– Não estou com fome, obrigada – Saori disse.

– Você não tem se alimentado, Saori – Hanna disse – Pode adoecer.

– Como alguma coisa – Hikari falou.

Saori olhou para ele e para a mãe, pegou uma pêra na mesa e sorriu.

– Satisfeitos?

– Melhorou – Hanna sorriu – Mas queremos que almoce conosco, para saber se você está mesmo comendo.

– Não posso – Saori disse – Tenho que acabar de assinar umas papeladas na empresa, não terei tempo para almoçar.

– Não queremos que deixe de viver para cuidar da empresa, Saori – Hanna disse se levantando e se aproximou de Saori.

– Desde que vocês me mandaram vir para os Estados Unidos, já deixei de viver – Saori disse com um sorriso triste.

– Não diga isso Saori – Hanna disse, triste.

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso – Saori forçou um sorriso – Não vai adiantar mesmo.

– Apenas não fique até de madrugada na empresa hoje, tudo bem? – Hanna pousou a mão no ombro da filha, querendo mudar de assunto.

– Mamãe, preciso me preparar para ir para a Grécia – Saori disse afastando-se da mulher e parou na entrada da sala – Até mais tarde – saindo logo em seguida do apartamento.

– Saori... – Hanna sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e o esposo se aproximou dela, encararam-se por algum tempo.

– Saori nos odeia – Hanna disse abaixando a cabeça.

– Não diga isso – Hikari quase a chacoalhou – Saori não nos odeia.

– Então somos péssimos pais.

– Também não somos péssimos pais.

– Mas ela está tão triste – Hanna disse chorando – Não come, quase não sorri, não se diverte e passa o tempo todo na empresa.

– Isso tudo foi nossa idéia, Hanna – ele disse culpando-se – Nós que queríamos que ela viesse para cá.

– Mas não pensei que ela ficaria tão mau – Hanna abraçou o marido – Não queria que ela ficasse assim, não queria!

– Tudo bem, nos vamos dar um jeito – Hikari apertou a esposa nos braços e passou a mão na cabeça dela, a confortando – Vamos arrumar tudo.

_**§§§**_

Saori estava sentada em sua poltrona em uma imensa sala no prédio na Fundação Galar nos Estados Unidos, lendo muitos documentos que estavam espalhando pela mesa e sobre o teclado de seu computador. Girou a cadeira e olhou pela janela, já tinham escurecido a muito tempo, olhou o relógio e suspirou desanimada pela hora que já estava.

– Senhorita Kido – uma jovem entrou na sala – Ainda vai precisar de mim?

– Não Fleya – Saori sorriu para a secretária – Pode ir embora.

– Obrigada senhorita, até amanhã – ela disse saindo da sala.

– Poderia apenas me fazer mais um favor?

– Claro, senhorita – ela sorriu para a jovem – O que deseja?

– Ligue para o meu motorista e diga que já estou descendo.

– Digo sim.

Saori ficou sozinha na sala novamente e olhou para o porta retrato em sua mesa e pegou para olhar a foto de perto.

– Estou com saudade de você, Seiya – Saori disse com um sorriso triste – Depois de amanhã é seu aniversário e não vou poder estar com você.

Ela observou a foto mais algum tempo, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Ouviu o celular tocar em sua bolsa e largou a foto para o atender.

– Sim? – ela disse esperando ouvir resposta.

– _Saori?_

– Mamãe não se preocupe já estou indo e jantamos juntos – Saori disse.

– _Íamos te esperar, mas você não quis. _

– Tinha que resolver algumas coisas, mas eu já acabei.

– _Por favor, venha rápido que seu pai e eu queremos muito falar com você, é urgente._

– Tudo bem, tchau – Saori desligou o telefone e suspirou desanimada _"O que pode ser agora?"_.

Saori arrumou os papéis pensando o que poderia ser que seus pais queriam, só conseguia imaginar que ela teria que ir para a Grécia. Ao acabar de arrumar suas coisas, guardou o celular na bolsa e desceu para a limusine que já a esperava no estacionamento da empresa. Saori entrou no apartamento onde morava com os pais com os olhos cheios de lágrimas _"Não quero morar na Grécia sozinha"_._ Q_uando entrou viu os pais sentando no sofá a esperando, ela sentiu mais o coração apertar.

– Mamãe, papai – Saori disse com voz chorosa – Eu ainda não estou pronta para ir para a Grécia, deixe me ficar apenas mais um pouco, não quero ficar sozinha lá.

– Saori – Hikari fez um sinal com a mão para que ela parece de falar e ela o fez, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

– Queremos que arrume suas malas, amanhã o avião irá te levar – Hanna disse séria.

Saori apenas baixou a cabeça e virou para ir para seu quarto, não tinha nem vontade de questiona-los ou tentar persuadi-los.

– Mas acho que terá que comprar um presente para Seiya – Hikari disse sorrindo e Saori se virou rapidamente para eles.

– Mas... Eu não estou entendendo – Saori disse perdida.

– O aniversário de Seiya está chegando, você não vai querer chegar sem nada para dar para ele, não é mesmo?

– Eu vou voltar para o Japão? – Saori perguntou surpresa.

– Não quer ir? – Hanna disse divertida – Se não quiser ir podemos dar um jeito e...

– Não! – Saori gritou e seus pais riram dela – Eu quero ir sim!

– Desculpe-nos – Hanna disse sem jeito e baixou os olhos – Sabemos que nunca fomos pais presentes em sua vida, mas nós sempre amamos você e como queríamos que continuasse com a Fundação Galar acabamos a separando de Seiya, quando você encontrou alguém que estava sempre com você, estragamos tudo.

– Mamãe! – Saori correu para os braços da mãe, chorando.

– Espero que nos perdoe Saori – Hikari disse abraçando a filha e a esposa.

– Papai – Saori disse chorando – Obrigada por me deixar voltar para o Japão, muito obrigada.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Seiya caminhou lentamente pela praia no fim da tarde, com um lindo pôr do sol. Estava sentindo muita falta de Saori, era seu aniversário e nem tinha falado com ela, resolvendo dar uma volta para esquecer a tristeza que sentia.

– Saori... – ele murmurou olhando as ondas batendo em alguns rochedos e sentou-se na pequena plataforma de madeira.

– Seiya! – ela levantou o rosto e balançou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito pela voz doce de Saori.

– Acho que aquela chatinha está realmente me deixando louco, estou até ouvindo a voz dela.

– Seiya! – ouviu novamente, mas dessa vez a voz estava brava – Eu viajo horas para vir te ver para ouvir você me chamar de _'chatinha'_?

– Saori!? – Seiya levantou, piscou algumas vezes e a olhou por alguns segundo, não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali na sua frente – É você mesmo, Saori?

– Não idiota, é o Papai Noel – Saori disse girando os olhos – Claro que sou eu, imbecil!

– Saori... – Seiya andou na direção dela.

– Não vai dizer nada? – Saori colocou a mão na cintura, irritada.

Seiya parou frente a ela e a abraçou, fazendo ela soltar a bolsa que estava segurando no chão e retribuir o abraço.

– Seiya! – Saori fez o mesmo sentindo as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos – Eu estava com tanta saudade de você!

– Eu também, Saori, eu também – ele disse apertando em seus braços e a beijando depois.

– Eu te amo, Seiya – Saori disse quando se afastaram para tomar ar e sorriu para ele.

– Eu também te amo, Saori – Seiya deu a mão para ela e os dois foram para a ponta da plataforma e sentaram.

– O que faz aqui, Saori? – Seiya disse entrelaçando a mão dele na dela – Seu avô disse que você não voltaria mais.

– É o seu aniversário e eu sou o seu presente! – Saori disse animada. Seiya arqueou as sobrancelhas – O que foi? Não gostou?

– Fazer o quê? – Seiya disse – Presente não se escolhe.

– Tolo idiota! – Saori gritou com ele, dando um tapa em seu ombro.

Seiya sorriu, não poderia negar que estava com saudades até dos _'ataques'_ de irritabilidade de Saori.

– E como me achou aqui? – Seiya perguntou curioso – Não disse a ninguém onde estaria.

– Eu imaginei que estivesse aqui – Saori sorriu para ele.

– Mas... – Seiya temeu em perguntar – Você vai voltar quando para a casa dos seus pais?

– Nunca! – Saori disse feliz.

– Nunca?!

– Sim, vou morar aqui no Japão definitivamente e vou fazer faculdade aqui!

– Vou ter que agüentar uma garota mimada de novo – Seiya fingiu não gostar – E eu que pensei que minha vida de babá tinha acabado.

– Seu grosso insensível! Não quer que eu fique? – Saori disse brava, querendo se levantar – Se quiser eu vou embora!

– Brincadeirinha – Seiya a abraçou, antes que ela levantasse – Nunca mais quero me afastar de você.

– Ah! Seiya – Saori disse animada, após se acalmar – Eu trouxe nosso filho!

– Filho!? – Seiya quase gritou – Que filho, Saori?!

Ela se afastou e foi até a bolsa enquanto Seiya a seguia com os olhos, imaginando o que Saori estava inventado.

– O que ela está aprontando agora? – murmurou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Diga _'oi'_ para o papai, Genki – Saori disse com seu coelho de pelúcia rosa e branco na frente de Seiya.

– Não, não e não! – Seiya disse – Eu não gosto desse bicho feio!

– Você é o papai dele!

– Não sou não!

– Seiya! – Saori disse o repreendendo – Tadinho, ele vai ficar traumatizado! – Seiya rodou os olhos.

– Eu não quero ser pai de Ganri nenhum!

– É Genki! – Saori disse enfezada – Genki Kido Ogawara.

– Não quero que meu sobrenome esteja nesse coisa feia e muito menos quero ser pai dele!

– Ah! Você não quer?

– Não!

– Eu não quero ser mãe solteira e o Genki não quer ficar sem pai – Saori sorriu cinicamente – Vou ter que arranjar outro pai para o Genki.

– Faça como quiser.

– Acho que o Julian não ia se importar – Saori olhou para Seiya de esguelha – Genki Solo, gostei!

Seiya olhou para ela e depois para o coelho, voltando os olhos para Saori, que sorria cinicamente.

– Vem com o papai, Ganri – Seiya pegou o coelho das mãos de Saori e ela sorriu vitoriosa.

– É Genki.

– Ganri, Genki é tudo a mesma coisa – Seiya disse puxando Saori para perto de si, com um sorriso.

– Feliz aniversário, Seiya – Saori disse beijando os lábios dele.

– Você foi o melhor presente que eu recebi na minha vida.

– Obrigada Seiya – Saori disse corada.

Permaneceram abraçados vendo as ondas do mar batendo nos rochedos e o belíssimo pôr do sol que estavam apreciando.

– Seiya não parece uma história de amor? – Saori disse do nada, virando o rosto para olhar o namorado.

– Hã? – Seiya não entendeu – Do que você está falando?

– Você e eu! – Saori sorriu – Não parece uma historia de amor?

– Não, não parece.

– É Seiya, acho que vou até escrever um livro, o que você acha?

– Não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso – Seiya rodou os olhos.

– '_Indo de encontro ao amor'_! – Saori exclamou.

– '_Indo de encontro ao amor'_? – Seiya repetiu.

– Sim, o nome da nossa história – Saori disse sonhadora.

– Que nome ridículo! – Seiya disse com desdém – Não tem algo melhor não?

– E nos somos os personagens principais – Saori disse com ar apaixonado e suspirou, ignorando o comentário do namorado.

– Eu não quero ser personagem de história melosa nenhuma! – Seiya cruzou os braços, bravo.

– Seu idiota insensível!– Saori estreitou os olhos para Seiya e ele bufou – Será que vou ter que colocar o Julian como o protagonista?

– Quer que eu te ajude a escreve o _nosso_ livro? – Seiya disse após alguns segundo.

– Bom menino! – Saori pulo nos braços dele e o beijou apaixonadamente – Seiya! – Saori o repreendeu parando de o beijar ao perceber que ele apertava a cabeça do Genki no chão e estreitou os olhos para ele, com voz ameaçadora – O que você pensa que está fazendo com o **_nosso_** filho?

– Nada! – Seiya disse com medo – Eu não quero que ele nos veja beijando, ele é muito inocente e ingênuo.

– Você tem razão – Saori colocou o ursinho no chão virado para o mar, suavizando sua expressão – Pronto.

Saori sorriu e voltou a beijar o namorado.

– Quem imaginou que poderíamos terminar juntos? – Saori disse deitando a cabeça no tórax dele, quando se separaram para tomar ar.

– Acho que ninguém – Seiya sorriu – Você é tão insuportável que ninguém imaginou que isso fosse acontecer.

– Eu não sou insuportável! – Saori se afastou um pouco de Seiya.

– Ah é sim!

– E você é um imbecil!

– Cala boca, Saori!

Seiya a beijou de novo, enquanto ambos imaginaram realmente a linda história de amor que sua vidas tinham virado e como teve um lindo final romântico.

– Seu grande idiota e imbecil! – Saori gritou querendo bater nele e Seiya se levantou para não apanhar – Você jogou o Genki na água!

– Foi sem querer! – Seiya disse correndo pela praia com um sorriso debochado nos lábios e com uma raivosa Saori e um Genki ensopado atrás dele.

– Seu idiota!

_Quer dizer, um final não muito romântico, mas certamente muito feliz!_

_**§§§ Fim §§§**_

_**Início – 21 de Janeiro de 2004**_

_**Término – 26 de Outubro de 2004**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Olá minna-san!! Até que enfim a fanfic está concluída e com você podem ver, já tem algum tempo que isso aconteceu. Eu detesto finais, ainda que sejam alegres e romântico, porém a fanfic não pode ser eterna, não é mesmo? Mas mesmo sendo o último capítulo, podem mandar o comentário do que acharam, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-los. **_

**_Fiquei muito feliz em ter publicado essa fanfic, no princípio estava insegura e pensei que ninguém iria ler, mas quando comecei a receber e-mails e reviews, fiquei mais segura, graças as gentis reviews que recebi ao longo da história tive vontade de continuar a publicar. Mas o que mais gostei foi a quantidade de amigos que fiz através dessa história, conheci muitas pessoas legais._**

_**Agradeço pelos reviews de Jezreel, Sakura, Jéssy, Madan Spooky, Cynthia, Leandro, Bere (Logo eu estarei publicando a fanfic em espanhol) e Thati (Minha amiguinha dramática rs.. rs.. ), muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos especiais para vocês. **_

**_Ah! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews ou e-mail e a todos que simplesmente gastaram seu tempo lendo minha fanfic._ _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! Agradeço de coração, mil beijos!!_**

_**Ah! Agradecimentos especiais a Bianca Potter por revisar a fanfic... ARIGATOU Bia-chan!! Beijinhos.**_

_**Ai, ai, ai detesto despedidas... mas tenho que encerrar essa fanfic...**_

_**Kissus no Lis**_

_**Sayonara!!!**_


End file.
